Seda Verde
by Pequinessa
Summary: Rose es Slytherin, Scorpius Gryffindor, pero su desprecio va más allá de la tradición de odio que sus respectivos apellidos dictaminam. Pero cuando son elegidos Premios Anuales, ¿serán capaces de derribar la pared de hielo que se interpone entre ellos?
1. Némesis

**Hola, bienvenidas/os a mi fic. Con mi mejor amiga (Chibii Neko Kuroi), estoy escribiendo este fic, que ya está algo adelantado, asi que tratare de subir lo más rápido posible.**

**La Rose que describo aquí, es algo distinta a las Roses que encontre po FanFiction, asi que no esperes encontrar a la rata de biblioteca super valiente y gentil, porque me harte un poco de ese tipo de personajes.**

**Mis agradecimientos a Fatty L, quien de tan buena manera me ayudo a betear mi fic. Muchas Gracias Fatty!(Te dedico el primer capitulo, gracias por el nombre!)  
><strong>

**N/A: Los pensamientos van en cursiva y entre comillas, y los hechizos en cursiva.**

**2N/A: Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowlin, para que puedan jugar con mis los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consientimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

**Ahora si, las dejo en paz, disfruten, y nos vemos abajo;)**

**-%Pequinessa%-**

* * *

><p>Rose viró a su derecha para dirigirse a la clase de encantamientos que compartía con Gryffindor. Iba acompañada de su mejor amiga, Circe Nott. Ambas caminaban con un andar suave y grácil por el pasillo, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada y con una mirada retadora en sus ojos.<p>

Al verla andar con su caminar digno de una bailarina, nadie pensaría que la pelirroja de Slytherin es aún más ponzoñosa que el veneno de Basilisco.

Ambas llegaron a su clase 7 minutos después de que esta hubo comenzado. El profesor de encantamientos miró por el rabillo de sus pequeños anteojos entrar a sus alumnas y no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar: - _Siempre lo mismo-._ Nott y Weasley siempre llegaban tarde. Siete minutos. Siempre 7. Era una tomadura de pelo tremenda.

Ambas Slytherins se sentaron en el tercer banco del lado de la ventana. Como siempre.

-Señorita Weasley, señorita Nott, ya habíamos hablado sobre sus llegadas tarde - comentó un poco irritado el pequeño profesor de cabello blanquecino.

-Así es profesor, ya habíamos hablado. Continúe su clase.- respondió mordazmente Rose.

El Sr. Podrey, sucesor del pequeño señor Flitwick, la miró con desaprobación y continúo con su clase.

Del otro lado del aula, Albus miraba con una mueca a su prima favorita. Ella lo interceptó y le sonrío burlonamente. El le guiñó un ojo y Rose cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y dibujaba su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

Ella adoraba a su primo Albus. Aquel muchacho que le sacaba casi una cabeza de alto, con sus ojos increíblemente esmeraldas y su cabello azabache siempre despeinado. Era uno de los pocos Gryffindors que soportaba. ¡Bah!, que quería. El encabezaba su lista junto a su pequeño hermano Hugo, su primo James, Lily, Lucy y algún que otro Gryffindor. Esa era su pequeña lista. Y no pensaba expandirla. Por mucho que sus primos intentaran.

Rose sacó su pergamino y con una envidiable destreza anotó todo lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra agregando lo que estaba diciendo. Su mejor amiga la imitó, pero con un poco de vagancia. Circe miró hacia la ventana y se perdió en algún punto del horizonte.

- Bien, ¿Quién puede explicarme de que se trata el hechizo _Piertotum Locomotor_? -preguntó de repente el profesor.

Dos manos se levantaron en el aire al mismo tiempo. Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley se dirigieron una mirada cargada de superioridad y odio. Parecían totalmente centrados en una batalla mental invisible. El profesor carraspeó ligeramente para obtener la atención de los alumnos que presumían de saber la respuesta. Los miro a los dos, y señalo con la cabeza a Scorpius:

- Adelante señor Malfoy - indicó.

El Gryffindor esbozó una mueca de triunfo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero una voz mas aguda y risueña que la de él habló.

-El encantamiento _Piertotum Locomotor_hace que las estatuas cobren vida, siendo manipuladas por el usuario.- Rose sonrío ante la cara de disgusto de Scorpius.

- Eso es correcto señorita Weasley, pero yo indiqué al señor Malfoy para…

- Profesor, usted hizo una pregunta y luego dijo: "Adelante señor Malfoy". Nunca mencionó que fuera él quien debía contestar su pregunta. Si no, hubiera elegido una palabras más adecuadas, como: "Señor Malfoy usted responda la pregunta que he formulado con anterioridad". Por lo tanto realmente no dijo que yo no podía contestar la pregunta - Rose miró al profesor y habló con la voz calma, como si estuviera explicándole un _Alohomora_ a un pequeño.

- Weasley, queda más que sobreentendido que por "Adelante señor Malfoy" indicaba que respondiera la pregunta. No es culpa del profesor, o mía, que seas tan idiota como para no entenderlo - murmuró Scorpius con una mueca de socarronería en su marmolado rostro.

- Por más que quede sobreentendido que le tocaba a usted señor Malfoy – contraatacó la pelirroja dando un tinte de superioridad, burla y altanería a las ultimas 2 palabras - Yo soy perfectamente capaz de dar una respuesta competente y correctamente expresada, ¿no es así profesor? - miró a su profesor en busca de aprobación, pero el pobre Podrey se quedo estático y decidió no intervenir en la disputa de sus alumnos. La cara de Scorpius, eternamente inalterable, se transformó en la de alguien dispuesto a matar al primero que viera pasar.

- No pensé que fueras tan imbécil Weasley, deben ser los genes - y sonrío torcidamente al ver como Rose se paraba de su asiento y apretaba los puños.

- Hablando de genes Malfoy, tú precisamente que provienes de un gran linaje de Slytherins: Black, Greengrass y Malfoy; quedaste en Gryffindor, convirtiéndote en la ovejita negra que mancha su pulcro árbol genealógico - comentó venenosamente.

- Pues lamento ser más valiente que egoísta, Weasley. Quien lo diría, la hija de los mismísimos héroes de guerra: Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Weasley siendo seleccionada en la casa de los crueles Slytherins. Debe ser un fastidio ser tú, la hija de héroes que decepcionó a sus padres - respondió el rubio levantándose violentamente de su asiento.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe - vociferó ella, claramente enojada y con gran turbación en los ojos.

- Debo recordarte que tú fuiste la que se metió en territorio privado, señorita soy-una-decepción-para-mis-padres.

- ¡OH! Realmente no debiste decir eso, ¡RETRÁCTATE! - gritó a la vez que sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba. Todos los alumnos presentes giraban la cabeza de Scorpius a Rose, y de Rose a Scorpius, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Circe tiró de la túnica de su mejor amiga suplicándole con la mirada, pero Rose apartó su brazo de un manotazo sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla. Mientras tanto Albus le susurró un "Ya déjalo Scorpius", a su compañero de casa consiguiéndose también un empujón por parte del rubio, que contestó sacando su propia varita:

- ¿Por qué debería? Solo digo la verdad – le escupió mientras la apuntaba con su varita. Rose apretó más los puños, haciendo que sus pulcras uñas se hundieran en la palma de sus manos haciéndole daño. Con un gesto rápido exclamo:

- _Expulso – _pero Scorpius, igualmente rápido, lanzó un _Expelliarmus_. El profesor, que se había mantenido al margen de la disputa, no tardó en reaccionar y pronunció un _Finite Incantantem_ que logró disipar los encantamientos lanzados.

- _Accio _varitas - pronunció, y las varitas de Scorpius y Rose volaron hasta su mano. Rose lo miro perpleja y se lanzó hacia Scorpius con las manos sangrándole por la presión con la que se había clavado sus uñas en las palmas. Circe la tomo rápidamente por la túnica y la retuvo.

- Eres un cretino Malfoy - vociferó ella, gelidamente.

- Tú no eres mejor - contesto él, conteniéndose de ir y golpearla allí mismo. Menos mal que Astoria, su madre, le había enseñado a portarse bien con las "señoritas"; aunque definitivamente, para él, Rose no entraba en esa categoría.

- A dirección, los dos - ordenó el profesor. Circe soltó a Rose y ella se dirigió a la salida, seguida de Scorpius.

* * *

><p>- Señorita Weasley, Señor Malfoy, es la tercera vez que los recibo en mi despacho - Minerva McGonagall se acomodó en su silla y miró fijamente a los jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a ella. Ambos chicos, solo la miraban en silencio. - Sabiéndose prefectos de sus respectivas casas, esperaba más de ustedes, señores. Su…- La directora de Hogwarts carraspeó levemente - situación, está impidiendo que los profesores puedan dictar sus clases como deberían ser, por lo tanto me veo obligada a tomar medidas mas serias. Al principio de curso charlé con ustedes, con la esperanza de que su… situación cambiara. Me han decepcionado notablemente. Veo en ustedes mucho potencial, y no voy a dejar que lo desperdicien en tontas riñas de niños pequeños. A partir de mañana, usted señorita Rose Weasley, y usted, Señor Scorpius Malfoy, deberán vivir juntos en la sala de premios anuales. No consiento que jóvenes maduros como ustedes se comporten tan infantilmente.- McGonagall, los miró seriamente.<p>

Rose miró a su directora como si la viera por primera vez. Scorpius la miró otro tanto.

- ¿Premios Anuales? - logró articular la Slytherin.- Ese es un privilegio para los de séptimo año, no los de sexto como nosotros.

- Así es, los premios anuales generalmente son dados a chicos de séptimo año, pero este año, tras un par de juntas con la Dirección Comitiva de Escuelas de Magia y Hechicería, logre cambiar la norma. Desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts en primer año, me llamó mucho la atención que hayan sido seleccionados para sus actuales casas, por ello nunca les quité un ojo de encima. Me sorprendió que ambos poseyeran un desarrollo académico impecable, su disciplina es de la mejor, aunque en su caso – observó con seriedad a Rose - podría mejorar, me sorprende su ridícula rutina de llegar siete minutos tarde a todas las clases. Tampoco he pasado por alto que ha reñido con bastantes estudiantes y que no respeta del todo las reglas impuestas, sin embargo su ingenio y sentido de justicia - Rose empalideció y Scorpius la miró con escepticismo _¿Ella? ¿Sentido de Justicia? ¿Pero qué rayos? _- me demuestra - prosiguió la directora - que todavía tengo motivos para creer en usted. Volviendo al tema, iba a informarles de sus respectivos cargos a fin del semestre, pero debido a sus constantes peleas me veo obligada a comentárselo ahora. Espero que la convivencia en la torre ayude para que su desprecio se disipe. También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para advertirles que si los vuelvo a ver una vez más en mi despacho por un motivo como el de hoy, serán castigados severamente por su comportamiento.

Con esto la directora dió por terminada la charla e instó a los jóvenes a que se retiraran. Rose y Scorpius quedaron mudos de la desagradable sorpresa que McGonagall acababa de darles. Se miraron, solo por un segundo, y con la cabeza en alto, se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Rose compartirá el resto del año una sala con Scorpius! ¡Tiene tanta suerte! - soltó Lily cuando terminó de acomodarse al lado de su hermano Albus y de su prima Lucy en el Gran Comedor.<p>

- No puedo creer que digas eso Lily. ¿Suerte? Pobre Rose, no estoy segura de si Malfoy es mala persona, pero no lo soporta. Debe ser feo estar con alguien que no te cae muy bien...- replicó Lucy.

- Cállate Lucy, no sabes lo que dices, ¡Malfoy es genial! Aunque un poco…presuntuoso… - Lily miró a su hermano y continuó- ¿Tu qué piensas? Después de todo es tu mejor amigo.

-Yo solo espero que nadie muera - anunció con un suspiro, provocando las risas de su hermana y prima.

- Buenos días leoncitos – saludaron dos voces a la vez. Albus, Lily y Lucy se voltearon para ver a sus rubios favoritos. Bueno, los de Lucy y Albus.

- Scamanders - saludó fríamente Lily - ¿Se perdieron en el trayecto a su mesa? No puedo creer que hayan quedado en Ravenclaw, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe. Su mesa es la contigua a Hufflepuff, ahora piérdanse.

- Lily… - la reprendió Albus.

- ¿Qué? – respondió mirando a su hermano desafiante. Él solo se limitó a observarla.

- Buenos días a ustedes también, Lorcan, Lyssander - dijo Lucy.

- ¡Wow! Parece que la pequeña gatita se levantó con la patita izquierda - Lorcan sonrió burlonamente antes de hacerse un espacio entre Albus y la pelinaranja.

- Cierra la boca Lorcan- respondió ella.

- Amo la forma en que pronuncias mi nombre, Lily - enarcó las cejas mirándola de lleno a los ojos.

- AHH - bufó ella llena de indignación. Se levantó de su mesa y le indicó con la mirada a Lucy que la siguiera. Esta se despidió de los gemelos y se fue tras su prima.

- Cuidado Lorcan, si aprecias tu vida deja de molestarla. No dudo ni un segundo que Lily sea capaz de matarte. Si la conoces, mejor abstente de tus típicos comentarios - Albus miró preocupado a su amigo.

- No te preocupes Albus, sé que tu hermana me ama. Además creo que ni siquiera tú, la conoces tanto como yo - un brillo malvado cruzó por sus ojos. A Albus no le agradó el comentario y se dedicó a mirar con cara de pocos amigos a los chicos de su mesa que miraban con reprobación a los Ravenclaw.

- Déjalos Albus, después de todo, por mas que nos miren no nos vamos a mover – comentó Lyssander con indiferencia.

- Sí, creo que es hora de que se acostumbren que los Scamanders tienen amigos, casi primos, en Gryffindor - dijo una voz cantarina detrás de ellos.

- Dominique - saludó un poco nervioso Lyssander.

- Hola - dijo ella alegremente y lo besó en la mejilla provocando una mal disimulada sonrisa en el rostro de Lorcan.

- ¿No hay uno para mí? - preguntó él con burla.

- Claro que si, celoso - se acerco al rubio y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Así me gusta - dijo él riéndose.

- ¿Dónde están Lily y Lucy? - preguntó la rubia al tiempo que tomaba una porción del pastel de melaza.

- Lorcan - respondió Albus, como si la simple mención de su nombre explicara todo, mientras tanto intentaba luchar contra su tostada cargada de mermelada.

- No seas bruto Albus, ponle menos mermelada, así vas a terminar de ensuciarte la túnica - Lo regañó su prima.

* * *

><p>Era inaudito. Totalmente inaudito. McGonagall estaba loca. Al diablo Dumbledore y su aparente locura, McGonagall estaba peor de la cabeza. ¿Él? ¿Con Weasley en una torre el resto del año? Ni hablar, o es que la directora deseaba que el numeroso clan Weasley dejara de ser tan numeroso o definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Se encontraba demasiado a gusto en su sala común como para trasladarse, dejando de lado que le había costado bastante lograr ser aceptado. No le iban a sacar de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y todo por la culpa de la estupida de Weasley. No señora, el no iba a ninguna parte. – "<em>McGonagall puede meterse sus ideas por el c…<em> "-

El avistamiento de Albus lo saco del hilo de sus pensamientos. Si bien Albus Potter era su mejor amigo, Scorpius pensaba que tenía un defecto lamentable. Uno genético y de cabello rojo ensortijado. Un horrible defecto. Estaba emparentado con Weasley, y no con cualquier Weasley, sino con Rose Weasley. Pobre Albus, después de todo nadie elige a su familia. Mientras se dirigía hacia el primo de la "asquerosa serpiente" no pudo obviar el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y movía sus manos con nerviosismo, eso solo podía significar una cosa:

"Serpiente asquerosa nº 2". Sí, Circe Nott, la mejor amiga de _la querida amiga_ de Scorpius (Nótese el sarcasmo), estaba allí parada con su larga cabellera negra carbón y sus ojos claros casi trasparentes. Parecía una dama de aspecto frágil. Pero el heredero Malfoy pensaba que de dama y frágil no tenia una mierda. Su lengua viperina y sus comentarios mordaces la convertían en toda una Slytherin. Y al muy tarado de Albus le gustaba. "_Patético" -_

Caminó hacia ellos con la intención de separarlos, pero lamentablemente no era el único buscando a San Potter. Casi danzando Rose se acercaba hacia la feliz pareja con una sonrisa burlona. Así es, danzando. Es que Rose no caminaba, flotaba. Sus movimientos eran correctos y calculados, se movía con gracia… Pero se paró en seco cuando lo vió. Su sonrisa se borró para morderse un labio con la fuerza suficiente como para lastimárselo. Le sacó el dedo del medio y echó a correr hacia Albus "_Siempre tan sutil"_ -

No esperó mucho, y llevado por un tonto impulso también empezó a correr. Si bien ella corría con gran velocidad a través del patio, Scorpius eras más veloz debido a que sus largas piernas lo hacían poder moverse a gran distancia. De repente perdió de vista a la pelirroja y dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía corriendo, se paró en seco. Un repentino peso se hizo presente en su espalda.

_– "¿Pero qué mierda?" - _Rose Weasley se había colgado a _su _espalda, como si fuera un maldito caballo de carga. Y sin previo aviso empezó a ahorcarlo. Así es. ¡A ahorcarlo! Y diablos que sus finas manos apretaban con fuerza.

- Rose… ¡Déjalo! - ordenó Albus. Este se había acercado cuando desde lejos, distinguió como su mejor amigo era asesinado por su prima. – "_Él y su eterno heredado maldito complejo de heroísmo"_ - pensó un poco molesto Scorpius. Después de todo, aquel chico de ojos esmeralda siempre lo sacaba de aprietos. Las manos de Rose aflojaron un poco pero su peso seguía presente en la espalda del Gryffindor… que a decir verdad no era mucho. Rose era sorprendentemente ligera. Se sacudió con fuerza para sacarse a Rose de encima. Pero tuvo un pequeño inconveniente. Weasley era resistente.

- Rose bájate - espetó bruscamente Albus a su prima. El rubio sintió como su espalda quedaba liberada al acto, dejando una rara sensación de cosquilleo.

-Te salvaste solo porque mi primo se las da de héroe - murmuró venenosamente en su oído. Para luego irse con su amiga, que se estaba riendo disimuladamente.

- Maldición Weasley, estas como una cabra - bufó él irritado.

- Eso Malfoy, es por creerte con todo el derecho de estar con MI primo - respondió ella molesta.

- Será tú primo, pero es MI mejor amigo – le soltó con una mirada asesina. Antes de lanzarle una ingeniosa respuesta, oyó como su amiga se reía más fuerte.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - le espetó de mala manera.

- Es que nunca creí que ustedes podrían hacer una pareja tan mona - respondió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Albus solo sonrió – "_Estúpido Albus"._

-No digas mona, Circe, queda horrible y solo te pones en un papel de tonta fácil - la retó su amiga.

- ¡Rose! - la reprendió Albus, viendo que Circe bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que veo - espetó ella en un tono que no admitía contradicciones.

- Rose, no seas así. - siguió Albus. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y luego le echó una mirada a Circe. La chica levantó la mirada, como atraída por la de Weasley y sonrió torcidamente. _-"Cabronas"- _se dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

- Disculpa Circe - dijo ella en tono neutro.

-No pasa nada Rose - Circe enarcó las cejas y le guiñó el ojo. _"¿Pero a que rayos jugaban? Malditas serpientes…"_

- Ven Albus, quiero contarte algo… - Rose tomó a su primo por el brazo y tiró de él. Pero este ultimo ni se movió. Ella se volvió con expresión molesta y tiró más fuerte.

- Déjame Rose. Scorpius y yo tenemos tarea de pociones - Albus parecía molesto de que su prima tratara así a su "amor" "_Repulsivo" – _no entendía como su mejor amigo podía creer que una serpiente sea atractiva.

- Pero Albus…- murmuró ella.

- Pero nada, ¿Nos vamos Scorpius? - El susodicho sonrió complacido ante la cara de furia de la prima de su mejor amigo. "_Genial",_ no había nada que le gustara mas a Scorpius que verla perder. Automáticamente Circe se fue del lado de Albus y se posó a la izquierda de Weasley. "_Traidora"_ Albus abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha, donde ya no estaba ella. La miró furtivamente y se dirigió hacia el rubio, algo herido por la reacción de la morena.

- Esta bien… Lo entiendo Albus, lo quieres mas a él. Siento molestarte. Yo… no te molestaré nunca más. Vamos Circe - Malfoy nieto se dió la vuelta perplejo. Weasley estaba hablando con la voz rota, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Rose…No es así - intentó aclarar Albus.

- No, déjalo. Ya entendí – susurró ella con la voz aun más quebrada. _"Imposible."_ Potter se dió media vuelta hacia el otro Gryffindor y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- No. Está actuando, déjala. Vámonos - dijo firmemente el rubio. _"Esa embustera de Weasley solo busca salirse con la suya. Su actuación puede ser impecable, pero a mí no me engaña. O tal vez no esté actuando pero a mí…me importa…una mierda." _pensó Scorpius con molestia. Él oji-verde solo lo miró con desaprobación y su mirada se dirigió hacia las delgadas siluetas que se iban alejando y corrió detrás de ellas.

- Rose - la llamó.

- Dije que ya no te molestaría Albus, no te preocupes…- dijo ella sin mirarlos, pero con su voz de llorona.

- No…Perdón Rose, no quise que te enojaras conmigo- se disculpó él.

- Lo entiendo - dijo secamente ella.

- ¿Qué querías contarme? - preguntó rendido finalmente. Su prima se dió vuelta en una acto reflejo con una sonrisa burlona y se abalanzó hacia él. Observó detenidamente a su enemigo y luego sonrió triunfal. "_Maldita seas Weasley."_ Scorpius los observó mientras se alejaban… No podía creer que tan manipuladora podía llegar a ser ella, incluso con su primo. No cabía ninguna duda, era una serpiente de pies a cabeza. Una sensación de ira se coló en su pecho. La odiaba. Odiaba esa clase de personas: mentirosas y capaces de hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que desean. Cuando perdió de vista las siluetas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común. El no iba a vivir con se alejó del patio, con las miradas de los estudiantes cargadas de desaprobación y odio puestas en el.

Y es que Scorpius llevaba el apellido Malfoy. Uno de los tantos apellidos que estuvieron alineados en las filas del señor tenebroso. Sus padres le habían advertido que aunque lo insultaran, el no debería dejar de sentirse orgulloso de su apellido. Le habían dicho que a pesar de sus errores, no tenían nada que reprocharle a él, ya que él no estuvo en la guerra mágica. No fue él quien eligió luchar junto a Lord Voldemort. No fue él quien discriminó a los hijos de muggles. Tampoco fue él quien se dedicó a lanzar _Cruciatus _y _Avada Kedavras _por doquier. Diablos, a él eso ni siquiera le importaba. Justamente, era eso lo que estaba pensando cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo declaró un Gryffindor.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del comedor. Él se bajó del taburete y caminó a paso decidido y con el cabeza en alto hacia su mesa, un poco abrumado porque nadie había aplaudido. Solo un par de manos aplaudieron. Cuando giró la cabeza, se encontró con una niña de cabellos rojos aplaudiendo desde la multitud de chicos de primero que no habían sido seleccionados. Él le agradeció con la mirada y ella solo se encogió de hombros y desvío su mirada hacia el próximo estudiante de Hogwarts. Scorpius nunca hubiera imaginado, que ese mismo año, esa misma niña se convertiría en su Némesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Haber si nos dejan un Review diciéndome como estuvimos;)<strong>

**Recuerden, los reviews hacen que las autoras se apresuren a subir los capitulos-**

**-%Pequinessa%-**


	2. Convivencia

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con mis los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

**-%Pequinessa%-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rose estaba terminando de armar su equipaje para mudarse a su torre anual, cuando su mejor amiga se coló en la habitación.<p>

— Buena actuación — dijo ella, sin ningún ápice de felicitación en su voz — Pero Malfoy no se lo traga — finalizó mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a guardar sus cosas.

— No me interesa — respondió, mientras colocaba una de sus tantas túnicas en su baúl — Mi primo esta colado por ti — A pesar de la revelación, ambas continuaron con el semblante imperturbable y con voz monótona.

— Eso era lo que querías demostrar con eso de "tonta fácil" — Circe imitó la voz de su amiga, y ambas sonrieron.

— Lo nuestro raya en lo insano — comentó Rose — Estoy empezando a sospechar si no usarás _Legeremancia_ conmigo — y cerró su baúl.

— No, la verdad no. Ven, te acompaño hasta la torre. No me gustaría que te castiguen solo porque Malfoy se cruzó en tu camino — y acto seguido, ambas Slytherins salieron de su habitación.

* * *

><p>— Que suerte tienes Scorpius, vas a estar con Weasley en una habitación TODO el año — comentó Leonard Zabinni.<p>

— Cuando quieras te cambio el puesto — respondió con evidente fastidio.

— La verdad Scorpius, no entiendo porque la detestas tanto. Es decir, sé que no es un angelito caído del cielo; pero hay que admitir que la chica tiene su carácter. Además, no se porta mal con los de su casa. Es más, siempre nos defiende, salvo a los Slytherins que se meten con su amiga, o con su familia. Dicen que quien se atreve a meterse con ambas, es porque claramente desea suicidarse — murmuró Hilary Greene, la mejor amiga de Scorpius, sentada en la cama del rubio con sus piernas colgando de ella.

A pesar de haber acabado en Gryffindor, sus mejores amigos de infancia, a quienes conocía por los amigos de su padre, permanecían fieles. Excepto Nott. Parecía ser que una infancia junto a el, no le valía nada tratándose de su relación con Rose.

Scorpius no dijo nada. No quería volver a hablar de ella. La simple mención de aquella chica le hacia arder la cabeza.

— Bueno, nos vemos — dijo mientras cargaba su baúl. Hilary lo abrazo delicadamente, y Leonard le dio una palmada en la espalda — Salgan ahora conmigo, o tendrán problemas por estar en la sala de Gryffindor — les advirtió.

— No puedo creer que hayas quedado con los "gatitos" — murmuró divertida la chica — Siempre pensé que irías a Slytherin.

— Créeme, no eres la única que piensa así — acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió con sus amigos detrás.

— No dejes que eso te atormente — le dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras salían de la sala común de los leones.

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo — con un último saludo de mano, subió por la escalera que lo llevaría a su calvario.

* * *

><p>La torre de premios anuales era bellísima, según Rose. Aunque claro, nunca se lo diría a nadie más que a Circe.<p>

La sala común era redonda, con una chimenea justo en medio, dos sillones antiguos de madera, tapizados uno en terciopelo verde y otro en rojo descansaban en medio de la sala. Frente a la chimenea había una simpática mesita de caoba oscura, redonda y bajita, con patas de plata. Detrás de los sillones había una escalera que llevaba a un pequeño balcón de mármol que se dividía en dos escaleras más pequeñas. Estas llevaban a las habitaciones de los premios anuales, ambas con puertas de aspecto antiguo e imponentes, con detalles en marfil. Había una pequeña cocina, muy bien equipada detrás de la escalera principal.

Una alfombra con motivos escarlata y esmeralda decoraba la entrada de la torre. Además poseía una biblioteca ancha que llegaba hasta el techo completamente repleta de libros. Varias plantas con exóticos colores que cambian cada tanto se encontraban colocadas alrededor de la estancia y unos ventanales enormes se erguían a derecha e izquierda de la chimenea.

Cerca de la puerta de entrada había un baño espacioso y luminoso, con una tina en el medio y varias velas siempre encendidas flotando alrededor. Un baño un poco más pequeño pero con las mismas características se encontraba al otro costado de la puerta.

Un sillón de dos plazas con un respaldo que descendía levemente inclinado, descansaba bajo una de las grandes ventanas, a la izquierda de la escalera. Rose había decidido que ese espacio seria suyo, le comunicó su decisión a Scorpius y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió a su habitación.

Su habitación también era redonda, con una enorme cama de dos plazas y doseles. Las cortinas color plata y sus finas sabanas de seda color esmeralda. Un viejo tocador con un espejo ovalado, daba un aspecto femenino. Un ropero de pino, dos mesitas de luz (colocadas a ambos lados de la cama) una silla antigua, una mini—biblioteca, y unas arañas en el techo completaban la fachada. Su piso alfombrado con el logo de la casa de Slytherin, repetido varias veces y figuras geométricas verde y plata, daban un toque de seriedad al lugar.

Sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas. Como era de esperarse.

Rose vistió una pollera negra inusualmente corta (aunque se las arreglaba para que no se viera nada, para decepción de la población masculina de Hogwarts, y para alegría de su primo), un suéter azul Francia, unas medias largas con rayas negras, blancas y azules hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas negras y una chaqueta cuadrille con diferentes tonos de negro y gris.

Vestida ya de una vez, bajo hacia la sala de la torre, donde Scorpius ya estaba sentado en el sillón escarlata mirando el crepitar del fuego.

Simplemente lo ignoró y se dispuso a salir, cuando la voz del Gryffindor inundó la habitación.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó.

Ella solo lo miró y se dispuso nuevamente a salir. Scorpius movió su varita y cerró la puerta en las narices de Rose. Esta se volvió molesta hacia él y miro con desdén.

— ¿Qué quieres? — repuso con frialdad.

— Tenemos que organizar las rondas nocturnas de los prefectos, y no es que me guste convivir contigo Weasley — contestó con el mismo tono él.

Por toda repuesta Rose se encogió de hombros.

"_No la golpees, no la golpees, eres un caballero, no la golpees"._ Se repetía mentalmente Scorpius.

— No me da la gana — respondió ella.

— ¡Oh claro, es que a mí me encanta hacerlo! — comentó con ironía el Gryffindor.

— Entonces hazlo tú solo, ya que tanto te gusta, Malfoy — ni bien terminó de hablar salió por la puerta.

Scorpius sospesó las posibilidades de ir y arrastrarla de los cabellos hasta la torre y empujarla por la ventana. Pero finalmente decidió que a McGonagall no le iba a gustar la idea. _"Que mal, sería un excelente plan"._

Tomo aire, se levantó del sillón y fue a buscar algo de… compañía femenina.

* * *

><p>Rose estaba sentada en el patio junto a Circe, disfrutando del cálido sol que amenazaba con esconderse tras las nubes.<p>

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? — preguntó súbitamente Circe. Estaba claro que se refería al Gryffindor con quien compartía la torre.

— Finjo que no existe, así es más fácil — Rose frunció el ceño cuando una sombra se interpuso entre los rayos del sol y ella.

— Quítate gusano — exclamó aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Vaya manera de tratar a los amigos — murmuró una voz grave y profunda.

Rose la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Lorcan! — exclamó con júbilo al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Rose, necesito un enorme favor, y se que te resulto irresistible así que no dirás que no — comentó pícaramente.

— Un gusto Lorcan — saludo Circe.

— Señorita Nott, siempre un placer — Lorcan tomó la mano de la Slytheriana y la besó en un gesto de galantería.

Ella solo sonrió de costado.

— ¿Dime? — dijo Rose.

— Es que…necesito que sea…en privado — recalcó mientras miraba a la morena.

— Oh, Circe lo sabe todo sobre tu y Lily si es que va al caso — comentó la pelirroja despreocupadamente.

El solo puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió.

— Después de todo es más que obvio que te gusta, revoloteas siempre cerca de ella y no paras de hablar sobre ella — argumentó Circe — Y aunque Rose no me haya dicho, se que medio Hogwarts esta enterado, excepto ella, y vienes a Rose a que te ayude en alguno de tus ridículos planes para hacer que caiga por ti.

El gemelo Scamander no paraba de sorprenderse de la astucia de los integrantes de Slytherin.

— No podría haberlo dicho mejor — sonrió sinceramente.

— Entonces me voy, adiós — se despidió ella. Después de todo, a los Slytherin no les atraían los problemas o alegrías de los otros.

Rose siguió con la vista a su amiga hasta que desapareció y luego se volvió al rubio.

— ¿Y bien, cuál es el plan? — comentó divertida con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Rose se encaminaba hacia su torre con una mueca de satisfacción pura, después de todo a ella le gustaba Lorcan, y creía que haría buena pareja con Lily. Al principio se había negado ya que esta clase de cursilerías le aburrían, pero cuando Lorcan mencionó algo de hacerle 2 favores accedió complacida. El plan había sido tramado y se pondría en práctica la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Aparte no es que Lorcan fuera esa clase de estúpidos chicos enamoradizos, su plan le había gustado sobremanera, y que ella fuera a participar en algo…malévolo (pongámoslo así) le sacaba una sonrisa.

Cuando mencionó la contraseña de la entrada a la torre y entró en ella ahogo un gritó en la garganta.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba con Jeena Dilligin, besándose y tocándose desvergonzadamente sobre _su_ sillón. Ese bajo el ventanal.

Había dejado claro que el sillón era para ella. Y encima Scorpius había llevado una chica a la torre, cuando la directora había aclarado expresamente que nadie más que ellos podían estar allí. No es que le fascinaran las reglas, pero si Scorpius las rompía primero podía usar eso a su favor.

Los amantes parecieron no darse cuenta de la interrupción, pero una voz fuerte y clara decidió hacerse notar.

— _Wingardium Leviosa _— pronunció claramente, haciendo levitar a la joven que tenia su camisa en pleno proceso de extirpación. La fulminó con sus enormes ojos azules y la tiró contra una pared, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Se acercó a paso decidido hacia Malfoy y le hundió la varita en el cuello.

— Maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a acurrucarte con una chica, en mi torre, en mi sillón, bajo mis narices… Te vas a enterar Malfoy — lo amenazó.

Scorpius la miraba con algo parecido a terror. Conocía a Rose, y todas su reacciones de disgusto, pero esta era nueva. Nueva y terrorífica. Pero no se dejo intimidar y le dijo:

— ¿Celosa Weasley, de que no eres tú a la que estoy besando?

Rose se echo a reír con fuerza, hiriendo el orgullo de Scorpius.

— Antes muerta, rata asquerosa — pronunció ella, y acto seguido un chorro de luz verde salió de su varita dándole de lleno en el pecho a Malfoy. Este se elevó en el aire, y un par de cuerdas amedrentaron contra su cuerpo y lo envolvieron con mucha presión. Luego hizo lo mismo con la tal Jina, o como fuera que se llamase, y los paseó por todo el pasillo, colgando boca abajo, hasta el despacho de la directora.

* * *

><p>McGonagall pegó un grito de reproche.<p>

— ¿Pero qué significa esto señorita Weasley? — la voz severa que usó la directora, provocó que Scorpius se estremeciera.

— Encontré al señorito Malfoy, besándose con esta…— Rose pareció meditar algo y luego continuó —… _mujer de servicios dudosos_ en la intimidad de nuestra torre anual, en la cual usted indicó explícitamente que no podíamos llevar a nadie — sonrió con placentera crueldad al ver palidecer a Malfoy, y la cara de disgusto de la chica por el apodo que Rose había elegido para ella.

— Yo no soy ninguna muj…— comenzó Jeena.

— Cierre la boca señorita Dilligin — bramó furiosa Minerva McGonagall.

— En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy, no me esperaba tan deshonrada conducta, siendo usted Premio Anual. Me decepciona que la gente a la cual confío cargos, no sepa comportarse de manera adecuada cuando la situación lo requiere – lo miro a través de sus lentes con clara decepción y luego meditó — 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor — parecía que aquellas palabras salieron forzosamente, como si no quisieran salir realmente.

Rose no cabía en si de la felicidad que sentía, y tampoco ponía mucho empeño en demostrar lo contrario.

— Y 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por el descaro de la señorita Dilligin. Rose debo confesarte que no estaba segura de mi decisión con respecto a ti y el cargo de Premio Anual, pero demostraste estar a la altura de las situaciones. Felicidades, 25 puntos para Slytherin — aquellas palabras volvieron a sonar forzadas.

Parece ser que después de todo, McGonagall seguía sintiendo aprecio hacia su casa, y desprecio por las serpientes. Pero eso a Rose no le molestaba en absoluto. 25 puntos para su casa significaban que podía romper reglas por 25 puntos. Asombroso.

Scorpius ahora si, era más que definitivo: Odiaba a Rose Weasley, y se haría cargo de hacerle la vida tan miserable que ella tendría que rogar de rodillas su perdón. Él no olvidaría nunca, la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción de Rose, y tampoco olvidaría la forma tan altiva y grácil con la que salio del despacho de la directora, para volverse un momento y guiñarle un ojo.

Scorpius se encontraba limpiando el baño de los prefectos con... un cepillo de dientes.

La directora, enfurecida con su comportamiento lo había mandado al carajo (pero no con palabrotas, si no mas bien literalmente) y le había dado dos semanas enteras de castigo.

"_Jodida Weasley"._

Estaba furioso e indignado, porque Albus no se había puesto de su lado esta vez. Le había dicho que se había comportado con total irresponsabilidad y que no lamentaba los castigos de McGonagall. _"Jodido Albus"._

Pero él ya tenia planeado algo, ¡oh sí! mejor que esa pedante de Weasley se prepare iba con todo. Directo a su pelirrojo orgullo.

* * *

><p>Rose se encontraba en una especie de felices vacaciones. No Scorpius, no peleas, no insultos. <em>"Genial"<em>.

Estaba recostada en un árbol, esperando a Lily, a la cual había citado unos minutos antes, luego de Pociones.

Una cabellera naranja se asomó hacia Rose con una sincera sonrisa.

— Rose — saludó ella.

La pelirroja se paró en el acto y la abrazó, porque era una de las cuatro personas favoritas de Rose.

— Prima, ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó cordial.

— Luchando para lograr que mis notas sean Aceptables o Supera las expectativas. Sabes que Pociones se me da fatal— mitigó Lily — ¿Qué querías decirme? — preguntó con un atisbo de curiosidad.

— Lorcan me ha pedido ayuda con un plan suyo de hacer que te enamores de él — soltó con simpleza.

Lily abrió los ojos y enarcó sus cejas. Su boca formaba una perfecta O.

Pestañeó un par de veces y cerró la boca, miro a su prima como si un ciego hubiera visto por primera vez la luz. ¿De que rayos le estaba hablando Rose? ¿Lorcan...? _"Maldito Scamander"._

Rió forzadamente.

— No me gustan las bromas — murmuró.

— Yo no miento — dijo Rose, pero tras repensárselo agregó — Por lo menos a ti no — aclaró con una socarrona sonrisa.

— Pero es que yo no puedo gustarle — dijo intentado convencerse más a si misma que a su prima.

— Mira podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo eso hasta medianoche, lo cual es una pérdida de tiempo increíble, o puedes dedicarte a escuchar su plan, el cual admito es bastante ingenioso — agregó.

Lily suspiró y la observó. Se encogió de hombros, inspiró un par de veces y le dijo:

— ¿De qué va el plan?

* * *

><p>Scorpius se dirigía a su torre con una mueca de satisfacción. Iba algo apurado por lo que no alcanzó a ver una figura que salía del pasillo por el que él iba doblando. Chocó contra un cuerpo que fue a parar al suelo. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y ofreció una mano al aludidoa.

Este tomó su mano, y se sorprendió al sentir lo tersa y pequeña que era. Levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, ya que lo único que veía era alguien embutido en el uniforme de Hogwarts, se arrepintió inmediatamente de su gesto de cortesía cuando observó a Rose Weasley tirada en el piso con una mueca de disgusto. Soltó su mano provocando que la chica que se estaba levantando volviera a parar al suelo con un ruido seco.

— Maldito imbécil — murmuró por lo bajo. Se frotó la espalda y alzó los ojos furiosa, pero cuando sus ojos distinguieron a la figura que se alzaba ante ella, jadeó.

Scorpius Malfoy parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa de _soy—superior—a—ti_ incrustada en la cara.

— ¿Qué sucede Weasley? ¿Acaso te tropezaste con tus viejos zapatos de pobretona? ¿O es que eres tan torpe para tropezarte con tus propios pies? – preguntó con desdén Malfoy.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, y en un acto rápido, se levantó del piso sin apoyarse con las manos, como una bailarina. De torpe ella no tenía nada. Nada.

— ¿Qué paso Malfoy? ¿Tanto fregar pisos te volvió tan ciego para no ver por donde vas? Aunque personalmente creo que estas miope hace tiempo, cuando empezaste a ponerte tanto gel en el pelo como un estúpido nerd — remató, con los brazos sobre sus caderas, y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante.

— Por lo menos estoy peinado, no como tú que tienes pelo de escoba. Aparte, sucede Weasley, que a las chicas que pasaron por mi cama, les encanta — Scorpius se había adelantado un paso hacia ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Rose rememoró la escena con Jeena, sobre _su _sillón, y sintió como la sangre hervía bajo su nívea piel.

— Eso sucede cuando le pegas tu idiotez a alguien, lo cual no me sorprende en absoluto. Pobres chicas también les pegaste la ceguera — Rose también había dado un paso hacia adelante acortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

Scorpius la sintió moverse más cerca, y había que admitir que el porte de ella daba un poco de miedo, no por nada nadie se metía con ella. Pero él era más grande, no tenía nada que temer. Y así lo demostró cuando tomó con brusquedad sus muñecas, las puso arriba de ella, y con fuerza la empujó contra la pared más cercana.

Rose sintió la fría piedra chocando contra ella y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Primero se caía y luego la empotraban contra una pared. Genial, su espalda se lo agradecería.

Las manos de Malfoy asían con fuerza sus muñecas, provocándole dolor. Pero ella se mordió el labio, como tantas veces hacia, y lo miro a los ojos con completa ira.

Por otro lado, Scorpius se deleitaba con la imagen de la pelirroja doblegándose de dolor. La observó morderse el labio y sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Qué sucede Weasley? ¿Te hago doler? ¿Es que no eres tan fuerte como haces creer a todo el mundo? Solo eres una patética chica que se cree mejor a todos sin razón alguna.

Rose recibió el cometario como un látigo. Ella no se creía mejor a nadie, solo era mejor que algunos en ciertas cosas, aparte ella no se hacia la fuerte, así era su personalidad. Rose hirvió en rabia y con su cuerpo empujó a Scorpius. Este al sentir el cuerpo femenino de Rose pegado contra el de él dejo escapar el aliento, rayos después de todo él era hombre y ella sin duda mujer. O un intento de una. Inconscientemente dejó de apretar con fuerza las muñecas de Rose, y esta aprovechó para soltarse y empujarlo hacia atrás.

— ¡Malfoy eres un tremendo imbécil! — bramó, antes de arrojarse contra él. Lo derribó en el piso, y comenzó a propinarle golpes en la cara, pero este antes de que le deformara la cara, sostuvo sus brazos y la hizo girar bajo él. No debió hacerlo. De nuevo sintió el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo, y su garganta se secó. Maldita Weasley, y su maldito cuerpo femenino.

Ella como buena Slytherin, se arrastró debajo de el, liberándose, se levantó e intentó patearlo, pero unos brazos la agarraron por detrás.

"_Albus"._

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer Rose? — le preguntó cautelosamente.

Ella se removió bajo los brazos de su primo y le contestó:

— ¿Que no es obvio? Iba a patearle el culo. Ahora, te conviene que me dejes ir Potter.

Scorpius se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia la pareja de primos.

— Diablos Albus, tu prima esta loca.

— Déjalo Scorpius — contestó el ojiverde.

Rose seguía luchando contra los brazos de su primo, pero este la levantó y se la echó a los hombros como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame! ¡Albus Severus Potter, más te vale que me bajes! ¡Albus BÁJAME! — berrinchó Rose como una niña pequeña.

Albus hizo caso omiso a las amenazas de su prima y fijó sus ojos en Scorpius. Este miraba con odio a la pelirroja que llevaba en el hombro.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Sígueme Scorpius, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, jugando al ajedrez mágico (talento heredado de su padre) junto a Tom Finnigan.<p>

— ¿Cuál es la clase favorita de tu hermana, Hugo?—Pregunto súbitamente Finnigan.

Hugo dejo de pensar en el ajedrez y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Defensa contra las artes oscuras... ¿por?—Respondió un tanto contrariado.

—No, por nada — finalizó.

Hugo estaba pensado su próxima jugada cuando la voz de su compañero lo saco del trance.

— ¿Qué comida le gusta Rose?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Lasaña... ¿Por?—pregunto Hugo un poco desconcertado...

—No por nada. Y... ¿Su postre favorito?

— ¿Porque rayos estamos hablando de los gustos de mi hermana?—Exploto el menor de los Weasley.

El castaño se lo pensó, y tras un debate interno, decidió contarle a su amigo sus intenciones.

—Hugo...me gusta tu hermana, y quiero salir con ella—Respondió con un toque solemnidad.

Este lo fulmino con la mirada. Estúpido bastardo, ¿el? ¿Con Rose? Ni hablar.

Peo tras recordar quien era su hermana, borro todo rastro de desaprobación para estallar en carcajadas.

Tom se ofendió.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?—Pregunto ofendido.

Hugo se seco un par de lágrimas y contesto:

—Muy...No lo tomes a mal, es que no conoces a Rose. Ella no se fija en los chicos.

— Osea que... ¿patea para el otro equipo?—Pregunto desilusionado Finnigan

— ¡No! ¿Qué? ¡No! No digas idioteces Tom — contestó enfadado — Es solo que piensa que los hombres son seres de inteligencia inferior, controlados por sus hormonas. Excepto yo. Dice que yo no pertenezco a ellos, que soy diferente. Que soy Mejor—Respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo puro infundada por su hermana.

Tom lo miro atónito, se encogió de hombros y siguieron jugando.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando ver a un Albus cargando a una Rose en su espalda con mueca de disgusto. Y tras ellos Scorpius Malfoy, quien estaba que lanzaba fuego por los ojos. El instinto de supervivencia de Hugo le advirtió no acercarse.

A Rose se le ilumino el rostro cuando vio a su hermano menor. Se removió con más fuerza y salto de los brazos de Albus, y se lanzo corriendo hacia Hugo.

— ¡Hugo! — exclamó, mientras lo abrazaba y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

—Rose—Contesto el igual de feliz, abrazándola.

— ¿Por qué Albus te trajo así?—Pregunto Hugo.

—No lo sé...Albus es un poco raro—Afirmo Rose, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

— Rose, tenemos que hablar — dijo una voz — Y con Scorpius también.

Rose hizo un gesto de desagrado, y miro hacia atrás.

— ¿Con Scorpius? ¿El molesto mejor amigo de San Potter?—Pregunto el menor de los Weasley.

La pelirroja río brevemente al escuchar el apodo que ambos le habían puesto a su primo.

—Sí, no es nada importante, a la vuelta nos vemos—Y acto seguido deposito algunas grajeas en su bolsillo, como siempre hacia.

Adiós Rose — La despidió el.

Ella le sonrió y desapareció tras las escaleras de mármol, junto a un chico de cabello azabache, y otra de cabello platinado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, gracias a todas por sus bellísimos reviews, la verdad no esperaba tantos, así que gracias (:<strong>

**Este capítulo va dedicado para:**

**-Fatty L- Linda, todos mis capítulos son para ti, gracias por betear!  
><strong>

**-3generacion-RoseLily -**

**-LuGrint-**

**-Kuchiki Yamiko-**

**-Veela Black-**

**-Chica Mcflurry-**

**-samfj-**

**-Alex Rose Love-**

**-Giselle Lestrange-**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que pusieron mi Fic, en Story Alert, y en Favoritos (Vamos, que no les cuesta nada dejarme un bonito review para saber su opinión)**

**Ahora denle al sensual boton de ahí abajo, prometo que no muerde ;)  
><strong>


	3. Tregua

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowlin, para que puedan jugar con mis los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p>Albus estaba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, Scorpius se había sentado en el otro sillón, y Rose...bueno...ella estaba acostada en la cama de Albus con los ojos cerrados.<p>

-Rose- la llamó su primo.

Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que su falda se suba unos considerables centímetros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente.

Albus suspiró mirando a su mejor amigo y a su prima favorita.

-Miren, yo los quiero a ambos, pero me resulta muy difícil estar con ustedes dos en un mismo ambiente sin que intenten matarse. ¿Podrían llevarse bien por lo menos en mi presencia?- Rose pareció meditarlo y finalmente dijo:

-Mira Albus, no prometo llevarme bien con el imb... con Malfoy. Pero por ti puedo hacer el esfuerzo de controlarme. Solo por ti. Y tampoco prometo nada fuera de clases- Puntualizó cruzándose de brazos.

Albus asintió con la cabeza en dirección a su prima y le sonrió con agradecimiento. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

Luego miro a su mejor amigo.

-Está bien. Pero no prometo nada si no estás presente.-

Albus le agradeció con la mirada.

-Albus, sé que no soy la mejor amiga de las reglas pero...- Scorpius se tuvo que morder la lengua con fuerza para no decir algo -Si el prefecto de Gryffindor me ve aquí le restará puntos a mi casa. No es que me importe mucho, pero prefiero perderlos haciendo otras cosas- Observó Rose.

-Tienes razón, y como muestra de su tregua Scorpius te acompañará fuera de la sala común- Albus miro fijamente al rubio.

Él lo asesinó con la mirada y acepto a regañadientes. Fue el turno de Rose de morderse el labio para no hacer ningún comentario. La pelirroja se levanto con gracia de la cama, abrazo a su primo y miro a Scorpius.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó un tanto divertida.

Malfoy miró a su mejor amigo e intento hacerle explotar la cabeza. Pero para su mala suerte no sucedió, por lo que se rindió y camino hacia Rose.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala común en silencio.

Por suerte Hugo estaba solo, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¡Rose!- Exclamó el.

Ella adelanto el paso hacia su hermano y le murmuró algo al oído. Scorpius no podía creer lo bipolar que era Weasley. Trataba a todos con desdén, y ahora estaba ahí, abrazando a su hermano, sonriéndole y revolviéndole el pelo. _"Después de todo... no es tan mala"_ Scorpius se sorprendió por su pensamiento y se reprendió mentalmente.

Cuando se despidió de su hermano le dedicó una mirada a Scorpius, que el no supo descifrar y salió por la puerta. Hugo miró entonces con curiosidad a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien mi hermana?- Preguntó de la nada.

¿Eh? Fue lo único que logró articular tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Que por qué te cae mal mi hermana? Ella no es mala persona...-

"_Si claro",_ pensó.

Tal vez no contigo, pero conmigo es un poco... ¡Bah! no un poco. Es totalmente odiosa y violenta. ¡Hoy casi me patea! -Respondió

-Bueno, si, ella es un poco violenta... Pero ¿sabes? Antes no era así. Cuando era pequeña la gente solía burlarse del color de su pelo y de cómo hablaba. Le decían traga-libros y otras cosas. Solía llorar mucho, hasta que un día le jugaron una broma horrible que termino por devastarla. Se encerró en su pieza por días y no podíamos hacerla salir. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo ella... bueno, ella había cambiado. Era sarcástica y les pegaba a los chicos que se burlaban de ella. Es por eso que es así. Nunca le gustó que la gente la subestimara. Así que por favor no seas malo con ella, entiéndela... -Finalizó con un tono de apelación.

Scorpius estaba estupefacto. _"¿Qué Weasley que? Diablos, con razón..._ _Pero eso no justifica que se comporte como una auténtica cabrona"._ Miró a su hermano, que era increíblemente parecido a ella. Asintió con la cabeza sin saber bien que decir, y salió hacia su torre anual.

* * *

><p>Dos chicos de cabello rubio platinado, genéticamente iguales iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sacando suspiros de todas las chicas que los veían pasar. Estaban jugando a un juego divertidísimo, según ellos, que se apodaba: "Adivina quién soy".<p>

Se detuvieron junto a un grupo de chicas, que al verlos empezaron a reír como tontas.

-Hola señoritas, estamos jugando un juego, y nos gustaría que participen -Dijeron los Scamander al unísono.

Por toda respuesta las chicas se rieron más fuerte y asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Cual es Lorcan y cual Lyssander? Si adivinan, mañana las llevaremos a Hogsmade -Les retaron los gemelos con coquetería.

Las chicas dieron saltitos de alegría y empezaron a murmurar. Cada tanto los observaban y volvían a debatir.

-Bueno... -dijo tímidamente una chica rubia de ojos marrones -…el de la izquierda es Lorcan y el de la derecha es Lyssander.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron.

-Lo lamento señoritas pero yo soy Lyssander- dijo el muchacho de la izquierda

-Y yo Lorcan -admitió el de la derecha.

Las chicas exclamaron un AUUUUU, de decepción.

-Lo siento, mejor suerte la próxima- Les contestaron ellos sin rastro de lamentarlo.

Y se marcharon hacia su próxima victima.

Una rubia no muy alta de flamantes ojos turquesa, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura se dirigía hacia su clase de Transformaciones.

-Hola Dominique -saludaron al unísono -¿Quieres jugar a "Adivina quién soy"?

Ella los miro y les sonrió.

-Hola Lorcan, Lyssander. ¿Cuál es el premio esta vez? -

-Mañana te llevaremos a Hogsmade. O uno de nosotros.-

-Que premio más tonto- murmuró divertida.

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño.

-No es tonto, les gustamos a todas las chicas. Cualquiera quiere ir con nosotros a Hogsmade -le dijeron un tanto ofendidos.

Dominique se carcajeó y los miró.

-Mañana no puedo salir, tengo mucha tarea, pero con gusto los diferenciaré, a la izquierda Lorcan, quien tiene la manía de llevar la corbata un poco mas suelta de lo común, y a la derecha Lyssander, a quien no le gusta peinarse -Respondió como quien afirma que dos más dos son cuatro.

-Te equivocaste -sonrieron los gemelos.

-No, no me equivoque. Ustedes lo saben -Dominique se cruzó de brazos.

Los rubios se miraron entre si y suspiraron. ¿Es que acaso nunca la engañarían?

-No es justo, siempre aciertas- Admitió Lorcan.

-Chicos los conozco de pequeña y francamente no sé porque le cuesta tanto a la gente diferenciarlos, son bien distintos.-

-Eres la única que nos distingue. Bueno, tú y mamá -Se corrigió Lyssander.

-Bueno, un placer ganarles nuevamente. Me encantaría salir con ustedes mañana, pero bueno... La semana que viene reclamaré mi premio- Se acercó a ellos para darles un beso en la mejilla Los quiero tontos, nos vemos y dicho esto se alejó.

Los gemelos la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció. Lorcan volvió la cabeza dispuesto a seguir su juego, pero Lyssander seguía observando el lugar por donde Dominique se había ido.

-Eh, Lyss, no me digas que te gusta nuestra pequeña Dominique... -se burló su hermano no sin cierta curiosidad.

Lyssander pareció por fin reaccionar y lo miró algo avergonzado. Tenía planeado mentirle a su hermano gemelo. Pero luego se dió cuenta que era inútil. Así que miró al piso y asintió con la cabeza, con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

-Diablos, Dominique es menor que nosotros, va a quinto. Eres un pedófilo -Y estalló en carcajadas.

Su hermano le golpeo el hombro, no muy amistosamente.

-Cállate, no se lo menciones, porque juro que no me importaría ser hijo único, además solo es un año menor-Respondió con recelo. Lorcan le sonrió con sorna -Te recuerdo que es exactamente lo mismo entre tú y Lily imbécil…-

-No te preocupes Lyss, yo te ayudaré.-

-Seguro, porque te va taaaaan bien con Lily- contraatacó su hermano rodando los ojos.

De repente Lorcan dejo de sonreír.

-Eso está por verse afirmó.-

* * *

><p>Albus iba a su clase de Runas Antiguas, cuando Circe lo interceptó.<p>

-Dime Albus, ¿Viste a Rose? No la encuentro por ningún lado y tenemos clase de Aparición dentro de poco... -Preguntó mientras veía hacía ambos lados del pasillo, buscando a la pelirroja.

El oji-verde se revolvió el pelo observándola.

-Lo siento Circe, no la vi. La última vez fue cuando hablé con ella y con Scorpius en nuestra sala común.-

Circe pareció querer agregar algo, pero no lo hizo. Como buena Slytherin no se metía en los asuntos de los demás.

Está bien, gracias Albus -Le sonrió y se alejó por el mismo pasillo del había venido.

El oji-verde suspiró y entró a su clase con una sonrisa de tarado, ante la cual Scorpius se vió tentado a bromear.

-Circe, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en voz baja mientras la profesora Millikey explicaba el lenguaje de la magia.

Albus se sonrojó y lo pateó por debajo del banco.

-Cierra la boca Scorpius.-

El aludido sonrió y se dispuso a prestar atención en clase cuando una imagen de las piernas de Rose cruzadas, en la habitación de Albus se coló en su mente. Scorpius se sobresaltó por el pensamiento, y sacudió la cabeza. _"¿Pero que rayos...?"_

Se dispuso nuevamente a prestar atención, cuando notó que la profesora estaba parada frente a él. _"Mierda. Seguro me hizo una pregunta"_. Buscando ayuda miró a Albus, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta. _"Estúpido Albus"_

Con su mejor sonrisa preguntó cordialmente:

-¿Me puede repetir la pregunta, por favor profesora?- Su voz salió un tanto empalagosa.

-Señor Malfoy, después de perder esos 50 puntos para su casa, de una manera tan ridícula, podría por lo menos reivindicarse prestando atención en clases- acusó con voz severa.

La clase entera estalló en risas. _"Perfecto"_. Y es que se dio cuenta que Rose no solo se había encargado de hacer que le restaran puntos a su casa, también se había encargado de difundir el motivo el reloj de Gryffindor había descendido considerablemente, así como si nada.

"_Maldita Rose"_

Jeena Dillingin levantó la mano. La profesora le indicó que hablara.

-Ehwaz, significa sociedad, profesora.-

-Así es, muy bien. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw -Jeena suspiró aliviada. Luego del incidente se esmeraba en contestar todas las preguntas en clase, para recuperar los puntos perdidos.

La clase se prometía larga y aburrida. Pero Scorpius, luego de la humillación, no pensaba quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados.

Albus dijo que no se pelearan en su presencia, no mencionó nada sobre fuera de clases. Sonrió con malicia, y cuando el timbre sonó se dirigió a la Torre de Premios Anuales, con paso apurado.

* * *

><p>Luego de una práctica de Quidditch, Rose se sentía satisfecha con su equipo. Dentro de dos meses comenzaría el campeonato y los hacía entrenar seis veces a la semana. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar como había conseguido seis días en el estadio, ya que reglamentariamente solo daban cinco días para el entrenamiento a cada equipo.<p>

La pelirroja fue a su Torre a darse un baño. Debía reconocer que se había pasado un poco cuando le gritó al buscador que si no atrapaba la próxima pelota que ella lanzara, lo sacaba del equipo, y en ese caso más le valía no volver a mostrar su rostro.

También les había ordenado hacer flexiones y correr la cancha de Quidditch 5 veces, para mejorar la resistencia. _"Todo sea por ganar la copa"._

Satisfecha consigo misma y su equipo, que luego de un merecido sermón habían trabajado de maravilla, mencionó la contraseña y entró a su torre. Subió a su habitación a dejar la escoba y buscar ropa limpia, bajó y se dirigió al baño.

Scorpius estaba sentado en el sillón de terciopelo escarlata, leyendo algo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rose cuando se metió a su baño, y sonrió.

Un rato después un grito agudo llegó a sus oídos seguido de Rose Weasley saliendo del baño, completamente empapada, y frunciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi baño? -Preguntó furiosa.

-Disculpa Weasley, sabía que estabas un poco desquiciada, pero esto…-

-Malfoy, repito: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi baño? Mi tina larga chorros por todos lados y no puedo desencantarla. Sé que fuiste tú.-

-No puedes probarlo Weasley - Respondió el rubio, con un fingido tono de inocencia.

Rose se mordió el labio, era viernes y no tenia ganas de pelear. Era raro, si, pero estaba exhausta tras el entrenamiento. Solo se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Era cierto, aunque hubiera sido el, no tenia como probarlo. Realmente no le importaba mucho si Scorpius lo había echo o no, lo hubiera golpeado igual.

Era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle usar el baño de el. Levantó la cabeza en un gesto de autosuficiencia y salió de la torre hacia el baño de prefectos.

-Puedes usar mi baño si quieres Weasley -canturreó el.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue su respuesta. Sonriendo se levantó de su asiento.

* * *

><p>Rose entró en el baño de prefectos y cerró la puerta con un poco de brusquedad a sus espaldas.<p>

"_Jodido Malfoy"_. Estaba segura que había sido el, pero ya no le importaba mucho. El cansancio vencía. Abrió el grifo de la tina, y mientras el vapor del agua caliente empañaba el espejo, Rose se desvistió.

Primero se sacó su capa, sus zapatos, sus largas medias esmeraldas, el pulóver. Se terminó de desabrochar la camisa cuando un sonido raro le llamó la atención, detrás del biombo. Se sacó la corbata por la cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano asía la varita con fuerza.

Pateó el biombo con fuerza, para descubrir a Leo Zabini desvistiéndose. Solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos, mientras se terminaba de sacar la camisa por el brazo.

Rose se paró, estupefacta... El chico se sobresaltó y la observó de pies a cabeza. Por primera vez Leo amó que Scorpius odiara a la pelirroja y mentalmente alabó el plan de su amigo para "vengarse" de ella. Era un plan perfecto, Rose Weasley estaba en el mismo baño que él llevando solo su corta pollera y la camisa desabrochada, dejando entrever su corpiño negro.

"_Merlín_ y _¿Qué mierda?"_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar Rose. Descubrió que el chico la miraba lascivamente. Se miró, dándose cuenta del estado en el que estaba. Él se acercó a ella, sabiendo que su amigo rubio aparecería en cualquier momento. La sujetó de la cintura y Rose alzo la mano para apartarlo pero…

… la puerta del baño de prefectos se abrió dejando ver a Scorpius Malfoy con una cámara en la mano.

-Sonrían -dijo, y acto seguido un flash la cegó. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar con claridad de nuevo Malfoy salía corriendo del baño.

Rose reaccionó y luego de lanzarle un _Expulso_ a Leo Zabini, y un _"Asqueroso depravado"_, salió corriendo, varita en mano, tras Scorpius.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ era lo único que pensaba Rose, mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, que se encontraban a esa hora en penumbras.

Malfoy tenía una foto de ella y Zabini, medios vestidos en el baño de prefectos. Y aquel maldito la estaba agarrando de la cintura. _"Repugnante"._

Jodido cabrón, cuando lo encontrara, a la mierda Albus y todo su sermón, se iba a ir a Azkaban por matar a un compañero.

Llegó a la torre de Premios Anuales y dijo la contraseña, sin embargo no esperó que la puerta se abriera y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón escarlata con una sonrisa de socarronería.

-Malfoy, dame la cámara, YA -bramó furiosa. Se había puesto un poco inquieta al ver como la miraba Scorpius.

-Aquí tienes- y le lanzó la susodicha.

Ella la atrapó con agilidad y con una rápida inspección la tiró al suelo.

-Quiero la foto- Repuso. Ahora si que estaba cabreada.

-¡Oh! siento decepcionarte Weasley, pero eso no va a ser posible- Comentó divertido

-¿Y por qué no? -Preguntó ya fuera de sí.

-Porque me olvide donde la dejé -Fue la simple respuesta

Rose cruzo a zancadas la habitación y apunto a Malfoy, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos ¡Quiero que me la des, AHORA!-

Scorpius pareció meditarlo.

-No creo que eso pase.-

_Expelliarmus_ vociferó la enojada pelirroja.

El rubio salió disparado contra la pared, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Malfoy, DAME LA JODIDA FOTO r-epitió

El negó con la cabeza.

_-¡Bombarda!_ -de la varita de Rose salió un chorro de luz roja que impactó justo al lado de Scorpius.

"_Rayos, me va a matar en serio"_

_Cistem Aperio_ otro chorro de luz verde salió de la varita de la pelirroja, esta vez impactando de lleno en el pecho de Scorpius, provocando que se sacudiera violentamente de un lado para otro. _"Eso es un hechizo para abrir cosas…¿querrá partirme a la mitad? Definitivamente, Weasley esta loca"_

Rose seguía lanzado hechizo a diestra y siniestra, pero Scorpius se resistía a ser golpeado por ellos. Rose, harta de la ridícula situación, dejó de atacar al rubio. Observó su torre destruida y con un movimiento rápido de varita lo arregló.

_Reparo_ logró murmurar, y la torre empezó a reacomodarse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Escucha Malfoy, el uso de _Cruciatus_ o _Avadas_ están prohibidos, es solo por eso que no te mato… todavía. Es más, ¿Sabes qué? Haz la mierda que quieras con la foto. Me cansé -y con un último deje de ira, Rose subió a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Scorpius sonrió triunfal, aunque sentía una rara opresión en el pecho. No le dió mucha importancia y se sentó en su mullido sillón de terciopelo escarlata observando la foto con interés.

Debía reconocer que Weasley sabía una buena cantidad de hechizos.

_Rictusempra, Exp__uslo, Serpensortia, Tragababosas, Wingaridum Leviosa, Petrificus Totalus, Levicorpus _ y la lista seguía.

Realmente quería hacerle daño. Y eso lo asustó…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, a todas! Este capítulo va por mi cuenta, ya que Pequinessa me dejo hacer la nota de autora! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<br>**

**Bueno, por si alguna no conoce los hechizos que usó Rose, aquí les dejo la descripción ((Solo pusimos los que nos pareció, no les son familiares, pero si tienen alguna duda, nos preguntan con un review :))**

**Rictusempra: **Al invocarlo, una luz plateada sale de la varita del brujo, haciendo que el enemigo comience a retorcerse de la risa por las cosquillas provocadas por el encantamiento.

**Expulso: **Lanza por los aires el objetivo del hechizo.

**Cistem Aperio:** Crea fuertes sacudidas en un objeto hasta hacer que se abran o rompan.

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que FF, no nos dejaba subir los documentos del word -.- Gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews, cuando los leemos, nos sacan una sonrisa (:**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a :**

**-Fatty L- (Todavía no tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero gracias por betear!)  
><strong>

**-samfj-**

**-3generacion-RoseLily-**

**-Kuchiki Yamiko-**

**-Little Mess- (Espero que esta pequeña explicación de Hugo, te deje algo satisfecha)**

**-dwells-**

**-AllBbnox-**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que nos ponen en Story Alert o en Favorite, haber si se animan a dejarnos un Review para saber lo que piensan!**

**Paz,**

**-Yeni-  
><strong>


	4. Desmintiendo rumores

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p>Cuando la luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, alumbrando la habitación en penumbras, las agujas del reloj de caoba, marcaban las 8:30.<p>

Una peli-naranja no muy alta, de complexión más que nada pequeña, se desperezaba en su cama de doseles escarlatas. Se refregó los ojos con las manos, y tras un leve momento de ceguera producido por la repentina interrupción del sol en su sueño, se levantó de mala manera. Echó un vistazo en su habitación, donde sus compañeras de cuarto seguían durmiendo.

Se estiró un poco y se dirigió al baño, para tomar una ducha fría con la cual poder acabar de despertarse. Lily sonrió cuando sintió como el agua fría chocaba contra su piel pecosa, relajando todos sus músculos adormecidos. Se lavó a conciencia y se quedó unos minutos más, por puro placer. Cerró el grifo y se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Cuando salió del baño, se vió obligada a reprimir un grito, ya que una figura alta y rubia estaba sentada en su cama mirándola con sorpresa.

Lorcan Scamander.

El corazón de este empezó a latir desbocadamente cuando recorrió con la vista la delgada figura de Lily. Su garganta se cerró y las palmas le empezaron a sudar cuando vió a la peli-naranja acercarse a él. De repente su pantalón se había achicado.

La toalla se le había pegado a su húmedo cuerpo, marcando su figura. No era una gran figura, ya que solo estaba en quinto. Pero a Lorcan le pareció la figura más hermosa del mundo.

Lily Luna Potter se plantó frente a Lorcan y lo tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad, arrastrándolo hasta el baño con ella.

Una vez dentro le pegó una bofetada. Una buena bofetada.

El gemelo reaccionó y la miró divertido, a pesar de tener una marca de cinco dedos en su piel.

Lily explotó.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Te vió alguien? ¡Oh Lorcan eres un tremendo idi… -se vió obligada a callar cuando el rubio se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la puerta del baño, poniendo sus largos brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cortando cualquier escapatoria.

-Lily, Lily…Eres tan linda. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, y vaya sorpresa que me has dado. Sé que te gusto pero recibirme así, en este estado, es atentar contra mi propio autocontrol ¿no crees? -murmuró Lorcan con una voz sensual y profunda. Maldita sea, si seguía así iba a explotar.

"_Ah, diablos"_ Pensó la única Potter mujer.

-Cómo he entrado es un secreto que no pienso revelar, y no, nadie me vió. No por nada pertenezco a la casa de los sabelotodo - Prosiguió el, con un toque de humor.

-Vete- le espetó Lily.

No se sentía nada cómoda desnuda con una única toalla como protección, allí en el baño encerrada con un psicópata pervertido, que se acercaba cada vez más y más a su rostro.

-He dicho que te fueras Lorcan - Repitió cada vez más enojada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?- le provocó con burla.

Lily estaba hasta la nuca del dichoso Scamander, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

Esbozó una ingenua sonrisa y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Lorcan atrayéndole hacia ella.

Lorcan estaba que se lanzaba contra ella, ahí nomás, en el baño, con las compañeras de Lily fuera. Cuando lo acercó hacia ella, provocando que sus cuerpos se pegasen, casi se vino encima. Sintió como los senos de la menor de los Potter se apretaban contra su propio pecho.

"_Oh mierda" _fue lo único que pudo pensar. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Era todo un casanova cuando se trataba de chicas y su cuerpo nunca lo desobedecía, pero parecía haberse revelado contra su propia voluntad frente a la chica que realmente le gustaba.

Lily se sintió poderosa al ver temblar al Scamander bajo sus brazos. Acercó sus labios a su cuello y lo besó.

A Lorcan se le escapó un gemido. Maldita sea esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Lily, no…eres menor y…-

-¿Pero no es esto lo que deseas?- preguntó con una voz, que esperaba sonase sensual.

-Yo…No Lily, esto está mal… -Musitó, pero a decir verdad, eso le importaba poco y nada. Solo quería que Lily no tuviera problemas.

Lily se enterneció, porque pudo observar la lucha de él entre su "deseo" y su preocupación. Y esta última se estaba extinguiendo.

Así que decidió ponerle fin a todo. Con su esbelta pierna, lo golpeó. Fue un golpe muy bajo.

Lorcan se soltó de la puerta para arrodillarse en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

Lily salió del baño y cerró con llave.

* * *

><p>Lyssander Scamander estaba en la cancha de Quidditch, practicando, a las 9:00 AM, ya que era una de las pocas veces que la cancha estaba desocupada. Tomó la Quaffle entre sus manos y la asestó de un tiro en al aro principal. Tomó su escoba con fuerza y se elevó en el cielo, bien alto, para después dejarse caer en picada con una sensación de adrenalina en las venas, y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Levantó el mango a pocos centímetros del suelo, y notó una delgada figura con la cabellera increíblemente rubia debido a los rayos del sol, mirándolo desde las gradas. El rubio dió una vuelta más antes de bajar. Dominique Weasley, lo miraba con fascinación, desde la altura de las gradas, y una sonrisa surcaba su delicado rostro.<p>

-Eres… INCREÍBLE - Musitó cuando Lyssander estuvo lo bastante cerca como para oírla.

El gemelo le dedicó una sonrisa completamente desprovista de modestia y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara y se sentara con él en el pasto.

La rubia sonrió complacida y bajó. Se acercó al chico y se dejó caer en el mullido césped.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí afuera? -preguntó Lyss.

Dominique enrojeció un poco.

-Es que estaba buscándote, y cuando le pregunté a Fred donde podías estar, me respondió que seguro en la cancha, practicando como siempre.-

-¿Por qué me buscabas?-

-Ah, yo lo siento no quería molestarte, solo quería saber si me ayudabas con los deberes de encantamiento. Pero si no quieres no…-

Calló cuando observó al rubio reír. Algo molesta le preguntó:

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Nada, perdona, es que te ves tan linda cuando hablas tan rápido que no soy capaz de entender lo que dices.-

Dominique enrojeció por completo y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-No seas tonto, no digas esas cosas…- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de que hablas tan rápido que no se te entiende nada? Pero si es la ver…-

-No… Lo otro -Admitió un poco avergonzada.

-¿Lo de que eres linda? ¿Por qué?-

-No, es que me haces recordar a… -Dominique lo miró antes de continuar, y observó su perfil. Ojos celestes y grandes, _"Como la tía Luna"_ pensó, pelo rubio y pómulos prominentes. Enrojeció más todavía cuando él la descubrió mirándolo.

El rompió en carcajadas.

-Mira todo lo que quieras Nique, no pasa nada, después de todo soy demasiado irresistible para que puedas evitarlo- La rubia se unió a su risa. A pesar de la broma, a Lyssander se le disparó el corazón cuando la observó mirándolo.

-¿A quién te recuerdo?- Preguntó. No se le había pasado por alto lo que había dicho.

-A…Tom…- respondió cautelosamente.

-¿Por?- _"¿Tom? ¿Quién demonios es ése?"_

-Porque me llama linda todo el tiempo, y aunque sé que lo dice en broma me siento un poco incómoda…- Dominique lo miró. Este apretaba la mandíbula y tenia los puños cerrados -¿Lyss?- preguntó tímidamente al ver que el chico no decía nada.

Lyssander tuvo un imperceptible ataque de celos cuando escuchó que ese tal "Tom" le decía linda a SU Dominique.

-¿Si?- preguntó, volviendo al mundo real cuando escuchó la voz de la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- no le pasó por alto que sonaba a preocupación.

-¿Eh?, Si, sí, claro…- se apresuró a decir para no preocuparla.

-Es que te quedaste callado de repente y pensé que había dicho algo malo…-

-No, no es eso…Es que… -diablos no podía decirle que odiaba que alguien más se fijara en ella. Sabía de sobra que era bonita, y que la población masculina desviaba su mirada en cuanto la veía pasar. Pero ella, no se inmutaba en absoluto, es como si no se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

-Si… Tom- Lyssander carraspeó -Vuelve a molestarte, solo dime. Nadie se mete contigo y se escapa de los Scamander -finalizó sonriendo.

La chica sonrió complacida y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudas con encantamientos?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió y acto seguido también se levantó del suelo.

Dirigiéndose al castillo la Gryyfindoriana decidió romper el silencio.

-Lyssander, tienes que ensañarme a volar así, como tú.-

Este no pudo más que sonreír.

-Cuando quieras, Nique.-

* * *

><p>Scorpius estaba terminándose de vestir cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba de fuera de la torre. Bajó por la escalera de mármol y abrió la puerta.<p>

Era Albus.

-Scorpius, el desayuno está por terminar, mejor vámonos ya.-

-Bien, déjame ir a buscar mi varita y bajo -Respondió con la voz un poco somnolienta.

Cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró con una grata sorpresa esperándolo en el balcón que dividía a las escaleras de las habitaciones.

Rose Weasley, recién levantada, se frotaba los ojos como una niña pequeña, llevando su pijama. Un short bastante corto, negro, y una musculosa blanca con rayas negras. Tenía el cabello todo desordenado, y le sentaba de maravilla.

Y por un momento se olvido de qué había ido a buscar a su habitación.

Rose por fin abrió los ojos, y cuando descubrió a Scorpius observándola un nuevo ataque de furia la invadió.

El Gryffindor intuyó peligro en la mirada fulminante que la Slytherin le dedicaba. Tragó grueso y le sonrió. Rose dejó de fulminarlo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo le sonreía Scorpius, y en contra de su propia voluntad le devolvió una sonrisa burlona. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada y se percató de que Albus estaba en su torre anual, en la puerta. Bajo rápidamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Buenos días Rose -la saludó su primo.

Ella solo le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Vine a buscar a Scorpius para bajar a desayunar.-

-Oh…-

Una silueta ya vestida emergió de la puerta y habló.

-Rose, el desayuno está por terminar, vámonos ya- Circe saludó con la mirada a Albus y él correspondió sonriendo.

La pelirroja, asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

-Rose- la detuvo su primo -yo creo que es mejor que te cambies…No me gustaría que los demás te vean en tu… pijama- aconsejó.

Ella rió y subió la escalera, mientras Scorpius bajaba con la varita en la mano.

-Malfoy-dijo Nott.

-Nott- respondió Malfoy.

Albus miró a ambos jóvenes y suspiró. La lealtad de Circe hacia su mejor amiga llevaba a que el odio Weasley-Malfoy, también se convirtiera en odio Nott-Malfoy, a pesar de conocerse de pequeños por sus padres.

El oji-verde le indicó a Scorpius que lo mejor seria bajar, se despidió de Circe, quien solo se limito a mirarlos y cerró la puerta.

La morena subió con agilidad la escalera y subió al cuarto de Rose.

Esta ya estaba cambiada y se estaba haciendo un rodete suelto bien arriba, con unos mechones cayéndole en la cara. No le gustaba llevar el pelo suelto, le incomodaba.

-Bien, Rose ¿Ningún problema? -preguntó.

Scorpius se las apañó para sacarme una foto en el baño de prefectos con Zabini, cuando me estaba desvistiendo para tomar un baño. Y al parecer el estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero detrás de un biombo, por lo cual no pude verlo. Ayer lo amenacé para que me diera la foto, se negó, yo me harté y subí a mi habitación -explicó.

-No tiene que afectarte, después de todo solo es una foto que no muestra demasiado, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, y si llega a difundirla por el colegio tampoco me molestaría tanto- Rose se levantó de su tocador y le hizo una seña a Circe para que la siguiera.

Ambas Slytherin bajaron al comedor, pero antes de entrar Leonard Zabini se acerco a Rose.

-Rose…-

-Para tí soy Weasley- lo corrigió, no sin recelo.

-Bien, "Weasley"… ¿quieres venir a Hogsmade conmigo? -preguntó con un tono insinuante.

Circe rió por lo bajo.

-No lo creo.-

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, poniendo su mejor cara de "seductor".

-Porque no me interesas, y si crees que el incidente del baño cambia algo estas errado. Ahora voy a pedirte que te retires de mi camino, estas estorbando -Y le miró con desdén.

Las Huflepuff que pasaban por ahí se quedaron pasmadas. Nadie le decía no a Leonard Zabini. Después de todo, era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

Leonard se corrió un tanto compungido pero recuperó su sonrisa cuando descubrió que las chicas de la casa del tejón lo miraban. Les sonrió coquetamente y se acerco a una castaña.

-¿Vienes a Hogsmade conmigo?-

Ella no pudo mas que asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza, y el volvió a sentirse genial.

* * *

><p>Una vez vestida, Lily abrió la puerta del baño. Lorcan salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.<p>

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara y la siguiera. Después de asegurarse que sus compañeras estaban usando otro baño, ya que Lily "se había acabado todo el agua", lo tomó del brazo y salieron por la ventana.

Lily tomó su escoba y montó sobre ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?- preguntó Lorcan.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Evitar que le quiten puntos a nuestras casas…-

-No, no hablo de eso. ¿Por qué tú vas al mando de la escoba? ¿Acaso pretendes que me siente detrás de ti?-

Lily lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues, claro, es MI escoba Scamander…-

-No creo que quieras que me siente detrás de ti- rebatió él.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ingenuamente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lorcan, soy un c-h-i-c-o. Hola Lily, es bueno saber que eres una hermosa m-u-j-e-r -respondió burlonamente.

-¿Y qué diablos tiene que v... -dándose cuenta de su error bufó y se bajó de la escoba. Que bien, estaba por provocar que la violaran sobre la escoba. _"Bien Lily, eres una genio"_ se reprochó mentalmente.

El rubio sonrió sinceramente y se subió a la escoba. Lily se subió detrás de él, y lo tomó por la cintura con sus diminutas manos. Lorcan estaba eufórico.

Cuando la escoba echó a andar, la peli-naranja se percató que se estaban alejando de Hogwarts.

-Scamander, eres un tarado. Hogwarts queda para el otro lado, ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos a desayunar?-

-Nunca dije que bajaríamos al gran comedor.-

-¿…? ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, temiéndose la respuesta.

-A nuestra cita, en Hogsmade- Lily dejó de respirar -¿QUÉ?-

* * *

><p><span>Lunes<span>

Rose Weasley caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, junto a Circe. Ambas hacían oídos sordos a los murmullos que levantaban con su caminata, y ojos ciegos, a aquellos que apuntaban a la pelirroja con el dedo.

En todos los pasillos de Hogwarts había carteles. Carteles con una misma foto y una misma frase.

Rose Weasley y Leonard Zabini, medio desvestidos, juntos en el baño de prefectos, peligrosamente cerca. Debajo podía leerse con toda claridad a metros de distancia: _**Siempre pensé que Rose Weasley era una mojigata, vaya que me equivoqué.**_

Scorpius miraba con satisfacción a la reina de Slytherin caminar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero se vió obligado a fruncir el seño cuando la observó más detenidamente. No parecía destruida o mortificada por los carteles. Llevaba la cabeza bien alta, y una sonrisa burlona en la cara, como siempre. Pero no se le pasó por alto que esa sonrisa era forzada. Y que ella forzara una sonrisa típica, significaba triunfo.

La pelirroja entró a pociones, seguida de la morena, siete minutos tarde como siempre. Apenas puso un pie en el aula, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella. Leonard Zabini le sonreía lascivamente, como si disfrutara todo lo que estaba pasando. Y es que no era para menos, él, había "estado" con la intocable reina de las serpientes. Había "estado" con su indiscutible prócer, aquella que nunca había sido vista con un solo hombre en sus seis años de escuela. No, para Leonard, todo iba de maravilla.

Albus Potter, se levantó a las 7:30, como todos los días. Se dió un baño, se vistió y no se peinó, su cabello era un caso perdido. Tomó sus libros y bajó al comedor a tomar el desayuno. Como siempre. Pero algo lo distrajo de su camino. En la sala común de Gryffindor había unos cuantos carteles pegados a las paredes.

Uno de su prima y Leonard Zabini. Se acercó, observó la foto leyó.

Albus creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando leyó el cartel. Tuvo que sujetarse a una de las paredes para no caerse.

Primer pensamiento: _"¿Qué?"_

Segundo pensamiento: _"Tiene que ser una estúpida broma…"_

Tercer pensamiento: _"Zabini, date por muerto"_

Cuarto pensamiento: _"¿QUÉ?"_

Inspiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. Rasgó el cartel con sus manos, y luego pronunció un fuerte_ Incendio _que termino por quemar los carteles restantes.

No se atrevió a desayunar y se dirigió a la clase de Pociones que compartía con los Slytherin. Rose le debía una larga explicación.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja desvió su mirada a su primo, que la miraba con honesta preocupación y un deje de furia. Le sonrió como si nada pasara y se fue a sentar a su clandestino banco.<p>

El profesor observó a sus alumnas sentarse, pero no dijo nada. No tenia de qué quejarse, después de todo ambas mantenían buenas calificaciones. En fin, siguió su clase, indicando que formaran parejas para preparar una poción conocida como "Adormenta".

-¿Alguien sabe en qué consiste la poción?- una mano blanquecina se levantó en el aire.

"_¡Qué raro!_" pensó el profesor, después de todo, Malfoy y Weasley eran quiénes siempre sabían las respuestas. Solo Malfoy esta vez.

-Adelan…-

-Adormenta es una poción que provoca pesadillas a quienes la beben, y solo son capaces de despertar con un _Finite Incatatem _ -la aterciopelada voz de Rose inundó el lugar.

El profesor sonrió, en cierto grado aliviado.

-Así es, muy bien señorita Weasley diez puntos para Slytherin -se oyeron murmullos de excitación.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Solo le echó una rápida mirada a Rose y sonrió con malicia.

-Profesor, ya que hay que colocarnos en parejas para realizar la poción, creo que sería lo mejor que Zabini y Weasley trabajen JUNTOS- soltó mordazmente el Gryffindoriano.

Todos los pertenecientes a la casa de escarlata y dorado rieron. Los Slytherin estaban muy ofendidos por la traición de su reina, ya que ellos la creían intocable por un hombre como para alegrarse. Rose no era humana. Era inalterable, fría, manipuladora… y, daba miedo. No, no era humana. Slytherin trabajaba como un reino, en el cual Rose dominaba. Y estar con un hombre, humano, era traición.

-No entiendo por qué deberíamos- Scorpius apuntó ingenuamente Rose.

-Oh, ¿es que no has visto todos los carteles que cuelgan por Hogwarts? Vaya, pobre Zabini, no merece que lo rechacen así -Los leones estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Cuáles carteles? ¿Esos que solo dicen pura mierda sobre mi? Wow, no pensé que te interesaba tanto mi vida Malfoy como para especular sobre ella -respondió con veneno.

Algunos Slytherin rieron por lo bajo.

-Weasley, nadie especula sobre tu vida. ¿Para qué hacerlo, si hay una gran cantidad de panfletos dando vueltas por ahí que revelan tu vida íntima? No, Weasley, no te equivoques, solo me limito a señalar los hechos.-

-¿Qué hechos?- preguntó Rose.

-No sé, tal vez el hecho de que te acostaste con Zabini- exclamaciones de asombro, burla y decepción inundaron el aula a partes iguales.

Rose se mantuvo impasible.

-Yo no veo ninguna foto que demuestre eso -respondió a la defensiva la Slytheriana.

-No sabía que eras tan ciega Weasley, en las fotos apareces tu, con Zabini, a medio desverstir en el baño de prefectos. ¿No me digas que es un truco? Me parece bastante real- Scorpius se sentía genial, podía anticipar la victoria.

-¡Oh!, no Scorpius eso realmente ocurrió -Rose sonrió con picardía. La clase entera calló, incluido el profesor -Pero yo no veo en la foto nada que implique o demuestre que me acosté con Zabini.-

A Malfoy se le desencajó la mandíbula. En un acto rápido, cerró la boca y la miro desafiante.

-Pues, a mi parecer, la foto los muestra claramente, momentos antes de que algo ocurriera. No creo que alguien dude de lo que paso a continuación.-

-Que mal Malfoy, a nadie le importa lo que a ti te parece. Después de todo yo soy la protagonista de los hechos. Así que no especules sobre algo que no sabes a ciencia incierta. Después de todo podría haber pasado lo mismo cuando tú y Jeena estaban en nuestra torre, pero yo llegue en el momento indicado. Me la has devuelto Scorpius, llegaste en el momento indicado al baño con la cámara. Bien hecho, ya puedes sentirte mejor, ahora deja de decir cosas irrelevantes y volvamos a la clase. Circe ve a buscar las pezuñas de unicornios- agregó en tono mandón.

El salón entero, quien había presenciado todo el debate permaneció en silencio por un momento. Luego los Slytherin estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, contentos de que todo hubiera sido una sucia jugada de Malfoy para hundir a su reina.

La cara de Scorpius Malfoy no tenia precio. Era la sorpresa, indignación, furia, sorpresa de nuevo, indignación de nuevo e instinto asesino. Todo en la cara. Difícil de creer, pero deberías haberle visto la cara.

El profesor, que había estado atento hasta al más mínimo detalle, exclamó un poco abrumado:

-A dirección, ustedes dos- señalando a Scorpius y a Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose y Scorpius estuvieron encerrados hora y media, dentro del despacho de McGonagall, explicando porque los habían mandado allí.<p>

Nadie sabe muy bien de que hablaron, pero a la salida Rose estaba castigada una semana, y a Scorpius solo se le había dicho que retire todos los presuntuosos carteles de todo el colegio. La chica alegó no tener nada que ver en la sucia jugada de Malfoy, y que no tenía derecho a castigarla. McGonagall, dijo que entrar al baño de prefectos de noche, correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts como una desquiciada y destrozar la torre, ameritaban una semana de castigo. Luego preguntó porque Malfoy no tenía más castigo que ella, ya que después de todo, era su culpa. La directora miró fijamente a Scorpius y con una amarga sonrisa le respondió a Rose, que no se preocupara, que el ya había sido castigado suficiente. Rose nunca supo que se había referido a la pelea dentro del aula de Pociones.

A la salida de la dirección, Hugo, Albus, Lorcan, Lyssander, Lily, Dominique y Circe se esperaban todos armados y con ganas de matar a cierto rubio por meterse con su "adorada/prima/amiga/hermana". Todos excepto Albus. Y la morena, que se mantenía impasible

Hilary Greene se encontraba junto a Leonard Zabini esperando a Scorpius.

Cuando Rose y Scorpius salieron y vieron el gentío que se había instalado afuera, tragaron con fuerza.

Rose les dirigió una mirada divertida a sus amigos, primos y hermano, gesto que los tranquilizó, a todos menos a los Scamander, quiénes tenían un leve complejo de hermano mayor con todos los Weasley.

Leonard Zabini se acercó a Rose, pero Lorcan fue mas rápido.

-Lárgate gusano, ni se te ocurra tocar a nuestra Rose- escupió.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero disculparme con ella por no desmentir los rumores antes- pidió Zabini.

Lorcan gruñó y lo soltó.

-Lo siento… -comenzó el.

-No me interesan tus patéticas disculpas, después de todo me iba a dar igual si desmentías el cartel. Sabia que como la gran escoria que eres no lo ibas a hacer, así que ve a rezarle tus disculpas a alguien que quiera escucharlas, porque no me interesa perder el tiempo contigo- dijo Rose, y luego se alejó por el pasillo que daba a la clase de Aritmancia. Circe lo miró con desdén y se marchó con ella a la clase.

Los demás vieron con un poco de compasión a Zabini. Todos habían pasado por el discurso de Rose de "Métete tus disculpas por donde te quepan, grandísimo idiota". Pero solo duró un momento y luego se largaron. Todos menos Albus, quien se había quedado esperando a que Scorpius recibiera el sermón de su mejor amiga, Hillary Greene, y unas palabras con Leonard Zabini.

Cuando estos se fueron, Scorpius esperaba cualquier clase de insulto de su mejor amigo, pero no su reacción.

Albus se largo a reír.

-Buena Scorpius, nunca había visto tan enojada a Rose. Admito que te pasaste un poco, pero eres un genio- logró decir entre risas.

Scorpius suspiró aliviado y también se echo a reír. Después de todo, algo había logrado. Un castigo de una semana, un DÍA entero de malhumor y un sermón de McGonagall sobre su integridad como mujer para la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Malfoy dormía, cuando escuchó un leve ruido proveniente de la sala de la torre. Se levantó de mala gana y echo un vistazo al reloj. 1:30 de la madrugada. <em>"Joder"<em>.

Salió de su habitación y bajó. De la cocina salían sonidos. Se escondió detrás de la cortina cuando vió a Rose cubierta con una capucha esmeralda salir con una cesta en la mano.

"_¿Pero que esta haciendo?"_ pensó, y decidió seguirla cautelosamente.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, y tras verificar que no había nadie en el pasillo, salió. Scorpius alcanzó la puerta antes que se cerrara y también salió.

Rose caminaba por los pasillos a paso ligero. Bajó por las escaleras en silencio y dobló a la derecha, a la izquierda y después a la izquierda de nuevo.

Scorpius se paró al ver a donde habían llegado. A su sala común. A la de Gryffindor.

"_¿Qué demonios hace Rose aquí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola :) Por favor, disculpen la tardanza, pero me fui al lago unos días, y no hay internet allá. Bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste leer esta historia , tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla ^^<strong>

**¿Que creen que Rose pueda estar haciendo allí? **

**Muchas gracias a :**

**-Fatty L -(Gracias por betear!)  
><strong>

**-AllBbnox**

**-Mama Shmi**

**-dwells**

**-Kuchiki Yamiko**

**-Litlle Mess**

**-3generacion-RoseLily**

**-Hueto**

**-Crimela  
><strong>

**¿Me dejan un review? Claro que sí ;) **

**-Peque-  
><strong>


	5. Cajita de sorpresas

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius no creía que Rose Weasley estuviera enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, la entrada a su sala común.<p>

Rose susurró algo al retrato, que todavía estaba un poco dormido.

La Dama se alteró al ver una Slytherin pero pronto, como si se diese cuenta de quién era - para sorpresa de Scorpius – le sonrió.

Detrás del retrato salió un pequeño niño, de cabello negro y tez clara, con increíbles ojos negros como la noche, cubiertos por unos anteojos. Abrazó a Rose, que para estupefacción de Scorpius, le correspondió.

Y como para dejarlo mas estupefacto todavía, Rose sonrió. Pero no esa sonrisa burlona tan característica suya, ni siquiera una sarcástica o de superioridad. Una sonrisa genuina. Una sonrisa afable y cálida.

Un cosquilleo muy molesto recorrió su cuerpo. Scorpius se dió cuenta que era la primera vez, en seis años, que la veía sonreír así. Así de amable. Y ciertamente…no le desagradaba.

Rose tomó al niño de la mano y lo guío por los pasillos del encantado castillo. Él los siguió en silencio y con cautela.

No cabía en sí del asombro. Primero Rose se escapa a la sala común de Gryffindor, después un mocoso sale del retrato, y por ultimo sonríe.

"_Merlín, que alguien me pellizque" _

Iba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no advirtió cuando la pelirroja se detuvo frente a la biblioteca, y chocó contra su espalda.

Rose, sacó su varita automáticamente y ubicó al niño detrás suyo. Se alejó un paso de Scorpius.

"_Bien, eres una gran imbecil, y ahora Weasley te descubrió y te va a castrar" _

Pero para asombro del rubio, la Slytherin, al comprobar quien era, bajo la varita y suspiro aliviada.

- Ah, Malfoy eres tú…Pensé que era el conserje y… - pero se detuvo abruptamente y abrió sus enormes ojos azules - ¿Malfoy? - nuevamente alzó su varita - ¿Qué diab… qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste? ¿Alguien te siguió?- le soltó casi sin respirar, mientras escondía cada vez mas y mas al niño.

- Hiciste mucho ruido al salir y conseguiste despertarme - dijo con fastidio - Y decidí seguirte. Estoy seguro que a McGonagall le encantará saber que uno de sus premios anuales anda correteando por los pasillos, mientras secuestra niños - improvisó mirando en dirección al niño que se escondía detrás de ella.

Rose empalideció, y a Scorpius le pareció ver temblar la mano con la que empuñaba la varita.

- Le dices algo a McGonagall, y juro que la herencia Malfoy muere contigo – intentando sonar amenazante, sin conseguirlo. Para Scorpius sonó más a suplica.

- No veo por qué razón no hacerlo… después de todo tu me delataste a mi - el rubio saboreó cada palabra, regocijándose de verla en aprietos.

Rose se mordió el labio y apretó el puño.

- Por cierto Weasley, no sabía que eras pedófila…

- Ella no es ninguna… - habló el chico a su espalda.

- Mathew, no te metas en esto

- Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría. Rose Weasley SECUESTRA niños – prosiguió.

- No sabes nada Malfoy, así que mejor te callas - soltó venenosamente. Gotas de frío sudor empezaron a perlarle la frente.

- ¡Oh!, no creo que estés en condiciones de replicarme nada Weasley. Haré que te expulsen - sentenció.

Luego observó como el pequeño niño escapaba de los brazos de Rose y se plantaba frente a el.

- No, por favor…No haga que la echen. Dile a la señorita directora que soy yo quien rompió las reglas. Pero por favor señor, no deje que la expulsen - Mathew rogó.

A Malfoy se le desencajó la quijada. ¿Un niño de su casa la estaba defendiendo? Merlín, las sorpresas no se acababan.

- Que bajo caíste Weasley, con tal de salvar tu trasero mandas a un niño en tu defensa.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! - espetó ella mientras le tendía una mano al niño - No Mathew, no digas esas cosas. Ven por favor, te llevaré a tu sala y yo solucionaré este problema. Ven - el tono de Rose era suave y tibio. Y una sincera preocupación se denotaba en su voz.

El niño miró suplicante a Scorpius, pero no se movió.

- No señorita Rose, no puedo dejar que la echen. Por favor señor - volvió a rogar.

Rose se acerco al niño y lo tomó suavemente del brazo para hacerlo retroceder.

Scorpius no sabia que era lo que más le sorprendía, que el tono y los gestos tan característicos de la pelirroja hubieran desaparecido para volverse una tierna y cariñosa Rose, o que el niño siguiera rogándole que no la echara.

De pronto, sintió como una pequeña manita lo tomaba del pantalón del pijama.

- Señor, no deje que la echen- dijo, antes que Rose tirara de el con suavidad.

- Malfoy, si quieres denúnciame a McGonagall, pero deja fuera a este Gryffindor. El no tiene la culpa - Scorpius bajó la guardia. ¿En serio Weasley estaba diciendo eso?

El pequeño empezó a chillar.

- Lo siento - pronunció Rose, antes de lanzarle un _Desmaius_ al pequeño.

Tomó al chico entre sus brazos y se lo echó a la espalda.

Con un movimiento rápido murmuró un _Levicorpus _que dio de lleno a Scorpius, provocando que la siguiera levitando boca abajo.

- Disculpa Malfoy, pero no puedo dejar que me delates. Hiciste bien en tragarte el rollo de la chica "denúnciame a mi pero no a él" - comentó divertida mientras arqueaba las cejas.

El rubio, no se lo vio venir. Por un momento realmente creyó que Rose se sacrificaría por el pequeño. Que ingenuo había sido. Rose era un vil serpiente, y nunca cambiaria.

- Weasley, por un momento hasta me creí que podrías tener un corazón. Parece que siempre serás la misma ególatra y odiosa serpiente - Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada luchando por enfrentarla a pesar de la gravedad.

- Oh, por amor a Merlín, Malfoy me está menospreciando, ¡Qué horror! - Rose hizo un gesto de falsa indignación, para luego sonreír con sorna - Me resbala lo que pienses Malfoy.

Scorpius, sacó su varita de la parte trasera de su pantalón, que para suerte suya seguía bien sujeta luego de elevarse en el aire.

- _Finite Incantatem _- Scorpius cayó al suelo con ambos pies y luego le apuntó a Rose.

- _Levicorpus _- bramó enardecido. Rose no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y se elevó por los aires, dejando caer su varita y al niño que llevaba todavía sobre los hombros.

Rose intentó desesperadamente alcanzarlo pero la mano del chico resbaló por la de ella.

Scorpius lo atrapó justo antes de que cayera al piso.

"_Estuvo, cerca"_ Pensó. No había considerado que el niño seguía en la espalda de la pelirroja.

Suspiró aliviado.

- Weasley - murmuró un poco incómodo, viendo que la chica se había llevado las manos a la cara.

La Slytherin retiró una de las manos que tenia en su cara para no mirar, y al comprobar que Mathew estaba a salvo, solo miro a Scorpius. Se paso el brazo por la cara y respiro.

- _Accio_ _Varita _- deshizo el encantamiento levitatorio, y cayó con gracia en el frío suelo. Sin perder el tiempo apuntó a Scorpius.

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy, eres un inconsciente! ¡Mathew pudo caer! - Rose estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

Scorpius estaba sorprendido _¿Inconsciente?_ El había salvado al chico….

- Con un gracias bastaría Weasley

- ¿Qué, encima quieres que te dé las gracias? ¡Casi haces que Mathew se mate! Eres un…- el sonido de pasos la hicieron callar. Miró hacia atrás y percibió una sombra aproximándose por el pasillo. Tomó a Malfoy por el brazo, la canasta y con el chiquillo en su espalda nuevamente lo arrastró con ella hasta uno de los salones más cercanos.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- Cerca…- suspiró con agitación y alivio.

- Bien Weasley, hora del cuestionario - antes de que la chica reaccionara le lanzó un _Insonorus_. Luego, con un breve movimiento de varita la ató con una cuerda mágica. El niño se desplomó con un golpe sordo y la pelirroja cayó sentada.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor. Sentó al Gryffindor y le sacudió el polvo de su túnica. La canasta quedó olvidada en las penumbras de la habitación.

Levantó a Rose sin ninguna delicadeza, y la acomodó en el suelo.

- Ahora, Weasley, dime… ¿Por qué fuiste a la sala de Gyffindor?

Rose le dedicó una mueca torcida mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Vamos, que no tengo toda la noche…

Rose siguió sonriendo, como si la situación le pareciera graciosa. Scorpius tomó al chiquillo en brazos y amenazó con salir del aula. Rose se movió violentamente para atraer su atención.

Scorpius sonrió con suficiencia y depositó al niño en suelo. La bruja movió sus labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, rodó los ojos.

Malfoy se palmeó la cabeza y la desencantó.

- ¿Y bien?

- Púdrete Malfoy, no te interesa - siseó ella.

- Puede ser, quizá a McGonagall si le INTERESE. Y no creo que a ella puedas decirle "Púdrete"

Rose se vió acorralada y maldijo por lo bajo. Scorpius era un bastardo… _Merlín, si las cuerdas no me apretaran tanto… Tendré que decirle._ No podía dejar que echaran o castigaran al niño por su culpa.

Se mordió el labio, respiró y le contestó:

- Fui a buscar a Matthew.

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó él.

Rose no contestó.

- Me pregunto si McGonagall estará despierta...

Rose lo miro con odio.

- Mathew es un Gryffindor de primer año, y…

- ¿Y?… - la instó él.

- Y, bueno, yo… me encargo de él.

- ¿De qué manera?

- De una que no te interesa - respondió fríamente.

Scorpius harto de su actitud se le acercó amenazadoramente. La tomó por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, jalándole el cabello y obligándola a mirarlo directamente.

- Escucha Weasley, sinceramente estoy harto de esta situación, y solo lo repetiré una vez más: o me dices lo que deseo saber o juro que moveré cielo y tierra para hacer que te expulsen a ti y a ese mocoso - Mentía, Scorpius sabía que nunca haría algo así de bajo, pero no sabía que decirle para que hablara de una maldita vez.

Rose suspiro fuertemente, y el la soltó.

- Soy algo así como… su mentora. Lo ayudo en sus materias, y lo escucho cuando tiene problemas porque no tiene muchos amigos, y la mayoría de los niños lo molestan - Rose desvío su mirada, sintiéndose incómoda. Eso era un secreto entre Mathew y ella.

Scorpius alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

- ¿Y eso te importa a ti porque…? Que yo recuerde no eres ningún tipo de justiciera, ni de cerca – De repente recordó las palabras de la directora "_Pero su ingenio_ y _sentido de justicia…"_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Dime - le ordenó. Rose, harta, explotó.

- No me quieras decirme lo que debo hacer Malfoy. Hasta donde se, no soy ninguna de tus mugrientas conquistas a las que puedes manejar a tu antojo. Así que a mí me hablas como un igual, no como una asquerosa sirvienta - dijo ella venenosamente, con la voz relativamente baja, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras.

Scorpius se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- No estás en condiciones de exigirme nada, Weasley. Y si no eres una de mis conquistas, es porque seguro no estás dentro lo de que considero una chica que valga la pena. Diantres, ni siquiera se si eres una chica. Por más falda que uses…

Rose se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza, que este sangró. Si seguía así, seguro perdería el control, y lo único que faltaba era que _eso, _pasara.

Algunas gotas de sangre carmesí mancharon la pulcra soga, y el piso.

- Y ni siquiera sé porque los chicos babean por ti, es porque están realmente ciegos. O quizá sea que solo te ven como una pequeña aventura. Acéptalo Weasley, nunca nadie te querrá, porque eres un asco de persona - Finalizó. Quería herirla, hacerla sentir miserable, así como ella lo hacía miserable a él.

Rose levantó su cabeza y su rostro, como siempre con una perfecta cara de póquer.

- Malfoy, me importa poco y nada como me consideres. Y si nadie nunca me querrá, entonces eso sería una victoria para ti ¿Verdad? Total, ¿quien podría fijarse en Rose Weasley, para algo más que una noche? - Le contesto en voz baja, mientras sonreía cínicamente... - Si quieres saber porque lo ayudo, te lo diré. El me hace recordar a mí cuando era pequeña. Una chiquilla que no sabía defenderse de nada ni de nadie. No tuve a alguien que me ayudara, y tuve que ayudarme sola. Sé lo que es ser como ellos. ¿Contento? Bien, ahora suéltame. Deseo dejar a Mathew en su habitación. Y si quieres ve, ve con la directora y dile lo que hago. Vamos, díselo Malfoy. No seas cobarde - Lo retó ella.

Scorpius Malfoy no se esperaba esa respuesta. Quería verla llorar, que se retorciera pidiendo misericordia. Si bien esperaba verla doblegándose, cosa que ella no hizo, sus ojos mostraban otra cosa. Turbación. Y una muy grande. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban nublados.

Todavía un poco compungido la soltó. Rose recogió su varita y cargando a Mathew con delicadeza, hizo levitar la cesta. Salió sin siquiera mirar a Scorpius.

La puerta se cerró en silencio.

* * *

><p>Era definitivo.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy no podía dormir y todo porque sentía algo aplastante en su pecho. No reconocía la sensación pero sabía que era algo relacionado con el episodio con Rose en el salón.

Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, pero de repente, dos enormes pozos azules llenos de turbación se colaron es sus pensamientos.

"_Mierda"_

Se sentía… ¿Culpable? ¿Con remordimientos?

Imposible, después de todo, fue Rose quien lo obligó a decir esas cosas… ¿Cierto?

Ah, su cabeza daba vueltas y sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó por segunda vez en la noche.

Se sentó en la cama, se paso la mano por el pelo, y la dejo caer por la cara. Observo como la luz de la luna menguante se filtraba suavemente por su ventana.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando su puerta se abrió en par, dejando ver a Rose Weasley, allí parada con una mirada indescifrable.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se acerco un paso a Scorpius.

- Veo que no le has contado a la directora - Era una afirmación. A Scorpius no le sonó como un agradecimiento - No le digas nada a Albus. La única que lo sabe es Circe y deseo mantenerlo así.

Scorpius solo la miro en silencio. Luego de un rato, Rose se dispuso a salir, pero la profunda y grave voz del chico la retuvo.

- ¿Y que gano yo con esto? - Pregunto mirándole fijamente la espalda, ya que ella seguía de espaldas a el.

Rose habló con la voz cargada de cansancio.

- Esta bien Malfoy, haz lo que quieras…a mi... Ya me trae sin cuidado. Solo quería avisarte. Si no vas a respetar mi decisión, no se porque no le contaste a McGonagall lo de hoy - Se giro a medias y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo - Buenas Noches - Y dio por concluida su visita.

Pero para el rubio, nada se había acabado. Se sentía desorbitado y furioso. Se levanto de su cama y en grandes zancadas cruzo su habitación cerrando la puerta antes de que Rose pudiese salir de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hagas? - Comenzó el. Rose levanto una ceja y lo miro con interrogación.

Scorpius puso sus manos a ambos lados de la chica con fuerza, y bajo la cabeza ligeramente para observarla mejor. Después de todo, le sacaba unos considerables centímetros a la chica.

Ella no se sorprendió. Solo siguió mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tuerces todo? Si haces algo mal…la víctima siempre eres tú. Deja de hacerme sentir miserable por lo que te dije, cuando eres tu quien provoca las cosas.

La pelirroja abrió su boca y con una mano lo atrajo hacia ella, tirando de la camiseta que llevaba Scorpius, quedando sus rostros demasiado cerca.

- No te pedí que me siguieras, no te pedí nunca nada. Fuiste tú quien se metió donde no lo llamaron, y todavía osas decirme a mi, que las cosas que dijiste son por mí culpa - Como siempre la reina de Slytherin, permanecía imperturbable.

De tan cerca, Scorpius podía percibir el aroma de Rose. Vainilla y lirios. Exquisito y exótico. La vainilla era dulce y suave, mientras que el lirio que era una fragancia fuerte y frutal. Menuda contradicción.

Aspiró inconscientemente y se lleno los pulmones de Rose.

Sabía de sobra que las chicas olían de maravilla, pero Rose no olía como ninguna otra chica.

Su aroma se colaba por sus fosas nasales y llegaba directo a su cerebro. De repente no podía pensar bien.

Intento alejarse de ella. La cercanía era peligrosa, pero ella no lo dejo retirarse. Tiraba con fuerza de su camiseta y tenia los ojos clavados en el.

- Oh, perdón, me olvidaba que te desagrado. Bien, entonces lamento que mi presencia te resulte fastidiosa - Y después lo empujó hacia atrás colocando sus pequeñas manos en su fornido pecho.

Scorpius no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su médula, cuando ella lo tocó. Y luego, una sensación incómoda se asentó en su estómago. ¿Culpa, nuevamente?

- Bien Malfoy, haz lo que quieras - Y salió por la puerta, cerrándola lentamente tras de ella.

* * *

><p>Rose se sentía agitada.<p>

Y le molestaba no saber por qué. También se sentía irritada. Respiro calmadamente e intento serenarse. _"Fuera sensaciones"_ Se dijo.

Ese estúpido de Malfoy hacia que se le revolviera el estómago. Primero la descubría con Mathew. Luego la amenazaba y por ultimo la insultaba. Que se creía ese maldito.

Estaba acabando con su paciencia. Si es que todavía le quedaba.

La pelirroja se sentía un tanto preocupada por Mathew, lo había dejado en su cama con éxito, pero temía que si Malfoy abría su gran bocota le traería problemas a el.

Se sintió un tanto aliviada, cuando al avanzar la noche, ninguna figura amenazante apareció en su cuarto para castigarla, o tal vez expulsarla.

Y luego otro pensamiento asaltó su mente. Scorpius le diría a su primo. Y el, no podía saberlo. Fue eso lo que la impulsó a ir a su habitación.

Y nuevamente, el rubio aquel, logro hacerla enfadar. Y luego le dijo que todo lo que el había dicho era su culpa. Ese canalla.

Rose temía volver a dormir. Las pesadillas casa vez se hacían más difíciles de aguantar. Y ya no tenía a Circe a su lado, para acariciarle el pelo y decirle que ella estaba ahí. Malfoy ya la había descubierto una vez, por lo tanto la idea de ir a su sala común quedó descartada.

Se puso a tararear una canción cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

- Vete Malfoy, no tienes nada que decirme, y yo a ti tampoco - Le dijo lo bastante alto para que el escuchara.

Pero parece que no oyó bien, porque igual abrió la puerta, aunque no entró.

Si ella no lo quería dentro le parecía descortés entrar en la habitación de una dama. Aunque abrir la puerta y quedarse frente a ella, no era la gran diferencia.

Rose se incorporó y lo miro peligrosamente. Pero el no se dejo intimidar. La miró como si no le importara mucho y habló:

- Lamento lo que dije sobre que no parecías una chica - Su voz salia monótona. Como si realmente no lo sintiera.

Para su sorpresa Rose dejo escapar una carcajada de incredulidad.

- Malfoy, ¿realmente crees que necesito tus patéticas disculpas? Y si vas a hacerlo, por lo menos hazlo creíble - Soltó mordazmente.

- Oye, lo digo en serio - Scorpius estaba armándose de paciencia y valentía para pedirle perdón a Rose. Su estúpido lado caballeroso le gano al fin la partida, y sabía de sobra, que jamás se lo perdonaría.

- No me interesa Malfoy, si has venido a despertarme para oír tus disculpas, trágatelo y vuelve a tu habitación, no las necesito - Y acto seguido miro la puerta, frunció el entrecejo y esta se cerró frente a las narices de un desconcertado rubio.

El rubio se debatía entre sentirse, o ridículo por ir a pedirle disculpas, estúpido por creer que ella las aceptaría, y sorprendido porque Rose Weasley fue capaz de cerrar la puerta sin la necesidad de su varita. Nunca había visto u oído algo igual. Se requería un gran nivel de concentración para lograr algo así.

Parecía ser que Weasley era toda una cajita de sorpresas.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Rose se levanto de la cama. Aunque no pudiera dormir, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Se vistió con el uniforme y bajó al gran comedor a desayunar.<p>

Circe la esperaba fuera.

- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? - Pregunto la morena.

- Mal, Malfoy me descubrió con el pequeño, y no logro dormir - Rose soltó un bufido de fastidio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- No mucho, ya que el decidió no contar nada.

Circe asintió en silencio, y mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, observo a Rose con preocupación.

A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, Rose era frágil. Solía tener pesadillas todas las noches. Siempre soñaba que alguien a quien era allegada estaba por morir, y antes de presenciar su muerte, despertaba agitada. En su tercer año, Rose le había confesado que ella solo soñaba con personas que realmente le importaban, por eso es que se sintió profundamente conmovida cuando Rose soñó con ella. No lo demostró, por supuesto.

Rose había conseguido a fuerza de buenas notas y algunos contactos, que le dieran una habitación en su sala común, solo para ellas. Y por las noches, la pelirroja solía infiltrarse en la cama de la morena y la tomaba de la mano, temblando y con un aspecto demacrado.

Y ahora que Rose ya no compartía habitación con ella, se preguntaba como hacia para dormir. Si es que lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron en su respectiva mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar, cuando Lorcan Scamander apareció.

- Rose, luego de Transformaciones debo contarte algo - Comentó mientras le besaba la mano a ella, y a Circe.

La Slytherin asintió y siguió desayunando.

Rose se llevo una porción de torta de chocolate a la boca, saboreándolo. Circe opto por unas tostadas con mantequilla. Los chicos de Slytherin las veían comer atentamente. Rose se percato de esto y los fulminó con la mirada levantando una ceja desafiante. Todos carraspearon y siguieron desayunando.

- Rose, déjalos, solo son unos críos - apuntó Circe, mientras bebía su típico té negro.

- Los odio, los hombres son unos idiotas - Finalizó.

- Vaya Rose, que dura eres - Una voz habló tras ella.

Rose dejo su café y sonrió de costado. Se levanto y abrazo a su primo.

- Tu no entras en esa categoría Albus, eres un amor. Inteligente, sensible, lindo, noble… - Comenzó ella.

Albus solo rió y le pellizco una mejilla.

- Mejor no hables mas Rose, o acabare por creérmelo

-Pero si es cierto - Refunfuño ella - Pero Hugo también entra en esta categoría

Albus rió con más fuerza, y Circe solo sonrió detrás de su taza mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Bien Rose, solo paso a saludar. Buenos días Circe - Albus la miró, pero para sorpresa de Rose no se sonrojó ni titubeó. Lanzo una mirada significativa a Circe.

Ella la capto y movió la cabeza.

- Albus – se limitó a despedirse.

- Bueno, adiós chicas - Y se alejo a su mesa.

Rose se disponía a sentarse cuando unos Hufflepuffs se acercaron a ella.

Debían estar en tercero, o en cuarto.

Rose los miro con desdén.

-Rose…- Comenzó uno de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes. A Rose le hizo recordar a su primo, pero Albus era mas guapo, y mas alto.

- Weasley para ustedes - Lo corto ella secamente.

El chico se aflojo la corbata.

- Claro,…Weasley, queríamos preguntarte si nos darías una clase de Quidditch - Y miro hacia sus costados, a los dos chicos que lo flanqueaban.

- Ni hablar - Respondió con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto incrédulo. Sabía de la fama de la pelirroja, pero no sabia que era tan seca.

- No me interesan. Lárguense a su comedor tejones mediocres - Y acto seguido se sentó junto a Circe.

La mesa de Slytherin apoyó a su reina y los miraron despectivamente.

Los tejones se alejaron con la cabeza gacha.

Scorpius, quien observaba la escena desde su mesa como tantos otros, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "_¿Quién se cree para tratarlos así?"_ Bueno, el no lo hubiera echo mejor. Pero igual así, ¿llamarlos tejones mediocres? Rose no conocía límites.

- Scorpius deja de fruncir así el ceño, te van a salir arrugas - Comento Albus.

- Es que no puedo creer que estés emparentado con ella - Y señalo con su cabeza a la pelirroja.

- Déjala, sé que no es la mejor forma de tratarlos, pero es Rose

- Exacto, que cree, ¿que su nombre y apellido le dan poder sobre los demás? - Estaba fastidiado. El cargaba con el apellido Malfoy, al cual todos despreciaban, y aun así era más popular entre las personas que la desagradable de Weasley, que se dedicaba a espantar a la gente que se le acercaba.

Albus solo suspiró.

- Buenos días, Albus, Scorpius - Dominique se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa radiante.

El rubio se sintió un poco incómodo. A pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Albus, no trataba con sus primos. Tal vez con los Scamander, pero estos no entraban en la categoría.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Dominique? - Pregunto Albus

- Es que gracias a Lyss, me gané un Extraordinario en la tarea de encantamientos - Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la entrada del comedor.

Roxanne y Fred Weasley, se acercaban a la mesa discutiendo sobre como era la mejor forma de hacer explotar el inodoro del baño de prefectos.

- Rox, creo que es mejor lanzar un _bombarda_ - dijo Fred.

- No Fred, así no tiene gracia, lo mejor es preparar una bomba de agua - Argumentó ella.

- No sabes lo que dices, Rox-

- Ciertamente, hermano, tú no sabes nada sobre hacer estallar inodoros.

Albus decidió intervenir, antes de que otra batalla producida por aquellos mocosos de cuarto, estallase en el gran comedor.

- A ver Rox, Fred, cálmense. ¿Que hacen aquí tan temprano? - Pregunto un tanto extrañado el ojiverde.

Los hermanos sonrieron con fingida inocencia.

- Nada - Respondieron al unísono, y se alejaron.

- Vaya, nuestros primos dan miedo - Comento Dominique mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Albus.

Scorpius no sabía, por qué la familia de Albus era tan rara. No era que le desagrádese, pero le molestaba que fueran personas tan poco corrientes.

* * *

><p>Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw un par de ojos celeste miraban lascivamente a Dominique.<p>

- Oye Lyss, vas a taladrarla si sigues mirándola así - Comentó Lorcan.

- No puedo evitarlo, Nique es mía y ni siquiera lo sabe. Creo que tendré que hacérselo saber por las malas

- Wow, Lyssander, esa es la actitud - Y ambos gemelos sonrieron con malicia.

Pero a Lorcan se le borró la sonrisa cuando Lily Potter entro al gran comedor, colgada del brazo de Dan Perkins. Su odioso "Mejor amigo". Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y amagó con levantarse, pero su hermano lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Lorcan, no seas impulsivo, solo son amigos - Comenzó, al darse cuenta del repentino cambio en la expresión de su gemelo.

- Me da igual, Lily no debería estar con otros chicos - Y con un movimiento brusco aparto la mano de Lyssander y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"_Estupido Dan Perkins, siempre lo arruina todo. Es una molesta ladilla"_, pensó.

_Lorcan se dirigía a Hogsmade con Lily en la escoba de la chica. Cuando ella se enteró que él no tenía planeado bajar al Gran Comedor comenzó a chillar e intento saltar de la escoba. El Ravenclaw tuvo algunos problemas con esto, ya que no planeaba que ella saltara cual ardilla voladora. La atrapó justo a tiempo._

_- ¿Qué diablos pensabas? Nadie iba atraparte - Comentó molesto._

_Lily iba atada con cuerdas detrás de el. Bufó con fastidio._

_- Lamento haber intentado escapar, cuando descubrí que me estabas secuestrando Scamander - La peli-naranja se revolvía inquieta._

_- Quédate quieta - Le advirtió._

_- Suéltame - Le ordenó ella._

_- Ni hablar, esto es un secuestro – le dedicó una sonrisa radiante._

_Lily lo miro con odio._

_Al cabo de un rato, el pueblo se divisaba desde las alturas. Lorcan descendió lentamente._

_Una vez que llegaron a tierra firme, el rubio le pregunto a Lily:_

_- Escucha, Lily, sé que no es la mejor forma de invitarte a salir…_

_- ¡No me digas! - La aludida rodó los ojos._

_- Pero debes admitir que soy original - Lorcan sonrió - Vamos, prometo soltarte y te invito una cerveza de mantequilla, si prometes no escapar_

_Lily lo consideró_

_- Esta bien, pero ni se te ocurra que vamos a ir por ahí agarrados de la mano como estúpidos enamorado - Lorcan se carcajeó por su ocurrencia._

_- ¡Qué lástima, y yo que tenia planeado ponerte un apodo tierno…! - Comenzó el._

_- Pues olvídate Scamander, ahora suéltame_

_Lorcan cumplió lo prometido y se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. En el camino, pasaron por un pasadizo un tanto oscuro, del cual surgieron unas cinco personas con la altura y robustez de un mastodonte._

_- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían los tortolos? – se burló uno de ellos. Se relamió sus amarillentos dientes, y se acomodó el parche que llevaba en el ojo derecho._

_Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_- Caballeros, aléjense, son deplorables a la vista_

_- Oh, la muchachita tiene garras - Comento otro pelado lleno de horrendas cicatrices en la cabeza._

_Lorcan se puso delante de Lily y blandió su varita._

_- Escucharon a la señorita, márchense - Dijo en una voz potente y segura, que Lily desconocía._

_- Pero que tenemos aquí, el niño bonito también tiene agallas - Comentó el del parche, que iba a la cabeza de la banda. Los demás se rieron grotescamente._

_- Hablo en serio feo - Dijo divertido._

_- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Bramó furioso el mastodonte._

_- FEO - Repitió._

_- Agárrenlo - Vociferó, mientras los demás los rodeaban._

_Lorcan les apunto con la varita y grito a cada uno de ellos._

_- Expelliarmus_

_Unos tras otro, los mastodontes salieron disparados en todas direcciones._

_Lorcan tomo a Lily de la muñeca y la guío lejos de allí._

_- Oh vamos Lorcan, deja de actuar, Rose me contó tu plan - Soltó ella_

_Lorcan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos._

_- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto el_

_- Rose me contó sobre tu tonto plan para impresionarme, quedando como un héroe cuando nos atacaran - Lily sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio. No se lo esperaba._

_- Vaya, sabía que no podía confiar en una serpiente - Y masculló algo por lo bajo._

_- Así es, y creo que vas a tener que hacer algo más impresionante que eso - Remarcó las últimas tres palabras, a medida que se alejaba del chico._

_Lorcan corrió hacia la chica y la atrapo por la cintura. Hundió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma._

_- No te vayas - Susurro él en su oído._

_Lily lo empujo._

_- Eres un idiota - Declaro ofendida._

_- Pero uno muy sexy, admítelo - Y le guiño un ojo._

_Lily se rió y lo golpeo en el brazo._

_- Bien, vamos por esa cerveza que me prometiste_

_Para sorpresa de la Gryffindoriana, otro grupo de bandidos les corto el paso nuevamente._

_Solo estaban a unas pocas cuadras de las Tres Escobas._

_Lily miro a Lorcan. El los miraba con desconfianza._

"_Oh Oh, no parece ser que Lorcan haya contratado a estos" Pensó, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella._

_El rubio les salio al paso, poniéndose delante de ella._

_- Señores, serian tan amables de dejarnos pasar - Dijo, mientras apretaba su varita con fuerza._

_- Con todo el gusto - Respondió uno. Tenía un diente de oro - Solo entréganos a tu amiga - Y unos 7 hombres salieron de un pasillo oscuro._

_Lorcan asió la muñeca de Lily con fuerza._

_- Me temo que eso está fuera de discusión - Y les apunto con la varita._

_Lily se reprochaba mentalmente por olvidar su varita. Ahora Lorcan debería luchar contra esos tipos._

"_Eres una idiota" Pensó._

_- Vamos niño, no quieres salir herido. La trataremos como a una dama - Uno con el cabello negro grasiento, largo hasta la cintura le sonrío pervertidamente._

_- Dije que no - Aseguro él._

_- Entonces no tenemos otra opción - Y comenzaron a rodearlos._

_- Lily, vete - Le dijo Lorcan._

_- ¿Estás loco? No voy a dejarte aquí solo con estos dementes - Además tienen toda la pinta de ser semi-gigantes_

_Lorcan le sonrió amargamente._

_- Soy un Ravenclaw podré apañármelas. Ahora por favor, vete - Le espetó_

_Lily lo miro con súplica, pero no se movió._

_Los semi-gigantes cada vez se acercaban más. Empuñaban diferentes armas en sus manos, un cuchillo, una navaja... Un machete._

_La pequeña Potter, miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien que los ayudara, pero parecía ser que nadie pasaba por esa calle. Lily se puso al costado de Lorcan._

_- ¿Qué rayos haces Lily? - Pregunto desorbitado el rubio - He dicho que te vayas_

_- Lo siento, Scamander pero no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácil - Y acto seguido tomó una piedra del suelo y se la aventó al del machete._

_Este se froto la cabeza y asesino a Lily con la mirada, dio un grito salvaje y salió corriendo tras ella._

_Lily sonreía. Lorcan la entendió y le salio al paso, lanzándole un Expulso que le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que se eleve por el aire y caiga Merlín sabe donde._

_Pero de repente la sonrisa que ambos habían esbozado desapareció, mientras los otros siete semi-gigantes corrieron hacia ellos, como una estampida de elefantes. Lorcan tomo a Lily de la mano, y mientras corrían, les lanzaba hechizos._

_La chica tropezó con una piedra y cayo al suelo, soltando la mano del rubio, quién rápidamente se acerco a ella con la intención de levantarla, pero uno de los hombres que se había escabullido por otra calle, lo tomo por atrás._

_- No suéltame, maldito adefesio - Lorcan forcejeó, mientras los demás se acercaban peligrosamente a Lily. Esta se levanto y echo a correr pero uno de ellos la alcanzo justo, y la jalo hacia atrás de su cabello._

_Lily gritó por el dolor, y justo en ese momento una figura alta y castaña apareció por la misma calle que había aparecido el semi-gigante._

_- Petrificus Totallus - Exclamó, y el hombre que la tomo se endureció en el acto._

_La chica volvió la mirada y aliviada, dijo:_

_-¡Dan!_

_Lorcan miro consternado al muchacho que se le acercaba a Lily, en ademán protector._

_Asesto un rodillazo en su atacante y se soltó. ¿Quien mierda le estaba frustrando el plan?_

_Corrió hacia ellos._

_- ¡Oh, Scamander, que suerte tenemos, Dan nos ayudó! - gritaba embelesada, mirando al castaño._

_- Lily, por amor a Merlín ¿te encuentras bien? - parecía realmente preocupado._

_Lorcan carraspeó._

_- No terminamos con todos - Y luego estaba lanzándole hechizos enardecido a la bandada de corpulentos hombres que venia detrás de ellos._

_Le dio a cada uno de ellos._

_Dan tomo a Lily delicadamente de la cintura y la abrazó._

_A Lorcan le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo._

_- Oh, Lily, te escuche gritar y realmente me asusté - Dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos._

_- No pasa nada Dan, por suerte llegaste - Y le devolvió el abrazo._

_El rubio, los separo bruscamente._

_- De nada Lily - Arrastro las palabras mirando gélidamente a Dan._

_- Oh, claro, gracias por ayudar a Dan - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Oye, él me ayudo a mí - Declaro, bastante molesto._

_- ¿De qué hablas Scamander? Si el no hubiera aparecido, no se que podría haberme pasado_

_Dan los observaba con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Y tú quien eres? - Pregunto mirándolo con desprecio._

_- Dan Perkins, voy a quinto con Lily, ella es mi mejor amiga - Y le tendió una mano, que retiró en cuanto vio la forma psicópata en que lo miraba Lorcan._

_- Ven Lily, vayamos por nuestra cerveza - Y jalo de ella._

_- No seas así - Y lo reto con la mirada - Acompáñanos Dan - Y le tendió una mano._

_Dan observo indeciso al Ravenclaw._

_- No sé si deba…- Comenzó_

_- No seas tonto ven, a mi y a Lorcan no nos importa._

_Lorcan estaba dolido. La primera vez que Lily decía su nombre, lo decía enfrente de ese, y encima como si fuera alguien cualquiera. Era más de lo que podía soportar._

_- No hables por mí, ve tú con el, yo me vuelvo a Hogwarts - Dijo con furia._

_- Lorcan, ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó pasmada Lily._

_El rubio se sintió ofendido de que ni siquiera se diera cuenta._

_No se molesto en observarla. Se dio vuelta y se fue caminando a grandes zancadas de ahí._

No, todavía estaba dolido. Así que decidió volver a su mesa.

Lyssander resopló. Que se le iba a hacer, conocía a su hermano. Y la rabia no se le iría hasta que Lily decidiera hablar con el. Menudo problema.

* * *

><p>Rose y Circe llegaron a su clase de transformaciones, 7 minutos tarde como siempre.<p>

La profesora bufó molesta cuando las vio aparecer.

- Weasley, Nott, ya les tengo dicho… - Comenzó la pequeña señora Wilks.

- Profesora, este tema esta zanjado, por favor continúe la clase - Circe hablo con voz fuerte y clara.

Las Slytherin se sentaron es sus respectivos bancos.

Transformaciones era una clase que compartían con Ravenclaw. Los gemelos Scamander sonrieron al verlas. Circe y Rose, eran sus Slytherin favoritas, parecían gemelas con las mismas actitudes de superada altivez.

La morena de ojos transparentes, desenrolló su pergamino y se puso a mirar por la ventana como siempre.

Rose sonrio burlonamente a los rubios y concentro su atención en el pizarrón.

- Bien, como decía, el hechizo de… - La profesora no terminó de hablar ya que Dominique Weasley irrumpió en la clase.

A Lyssander le brillaron los ojos.

- Disculpe profesora Wilks, pero…

- No perteneces a esta clase, haz el favor de retirarte. Tengo entendido que ni siquiera vas a sexto - Le dijo bruscamente la profesora, observándola de arriba a abajo.

La rubia se sonrojó y con voz temblorosa respondió:

- Lo lamento profesora, pero la directora McGonagall quiere que nos reunamos en el comedor - Y luego se retiró

Lyssander junto sus cosas con rapidez y salio del aula. A lo lejos la diminuta figura de la Gryffindor se divisaba.

- Eh, Nique - La llamó

Ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo con fuerza, provocando que al rubio se le disparara el corazón a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La rubia lo soltó y se sonrojó violentamente.

- Lo siento Lyss, yo…es que su profesora… - Dominique se trababa con sus propias palabras, se sentía avergonzada de su arrebato. Odiaba que la gente la tratara con descortesía, ya que su madre la había criado cual reina de Inglaterra. Y odiaba ser tan susceptible. El Ravenclaw solo sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

- No te disculpes por abrazarme, me encanta que lo hagas - Murmuro en su oreja.

La chica se estremeció frente al calido aliento del rubio.

- Oh, que tiernos. Dan asco, vamos Lyss, la directora espera - Lorcan simulaba que vomitaba.

- ¡Lorcan! - Se sobresaltó Nique y se apresuro a apartarse de el.

Lyssander bufo molesto y fulminó a su gemelo con la mirada.

Rose caminaba por el pasillo junto a Circe. El mar de gente que abundaba en los corredores se abría a su paso. Nadie se metía con aquellas Slytherin. Eran peligrosas. Sus ojos parecían decir Cuidado, y su enigmática sonrisa les daba un aspecto de locas delincuentes. Unas muy hermosas psicópatas dementes.

La gente las miraba con algo de temor y admiración. Por otro lado, Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter iban abriéndose paso al mar de baba que dejaban las chicas que los observaban caminar.

La mirada del rubio parecía una sutil invitación a hacer cosas… cosas. Su impecable sonrisa, le daba un aspecto angelical, a pesar de sus fríos ojos mercurio.

Cuando los estudiantes estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Minerva McGonagall, alzo su imperiosa voz por sobre la multitud pidiendo silencio.

Hogwarts calló y McGonagall habló:

- Mis queridos estudiantes, seguro estarán preguntándose por qué los mande llamar… Espere señor Thomas, ahora les comunicare la noticia - Un chico de Huflepuff bajó la mano avergonzado - Se me ha comunicado hoy por la mañana que la familia real del Reino Unido vendrá a Hogwarts - Los bullicios de incredulidad empezaron a escucharse pero la directora los acallo - Parece ser que la hija del Rey, Aghata, estudia en Beuxbatons, pero pidió el cambio a este colegio. Por lo tanto, antes de dar el sí, la familia quiere conocer el castillo - La directora parecía muy orgullosa y satisfecha de si misma - El mes entrante, llegaran aquí. Les pido que mantengan discreción, y el sábado y domingo de la última semana serán dedicados en su totalidad a la limpieza de Hogwarts. Esperemos, que la familia permita a la princesa permanecer aquí, ya que será un honor que alguien de la realeza estudie en el colegio - La expectación se hizo presente y unas cuantas manos se levantaron en el aire.

- ¿Sí, señorita Rinigan?

- ¿Desde cuándo la familia real tiene sangre mágica? - Pregunto incrédula.

- Verdaderamente, fue un caso muy raro, nunca hubo reyes ni príncipes con sangre mágica, pero al nacer la señorita Aghata, eso cambió. El libro de los niños mágicos, escribió su nombre, y fue nuestro deber informarles. Pero ellos eligieron Beuxbatons para su aprendizaje, en un comienzo. La señorita Aghata es la única en romper tradición en la familia real, portando sangre mágica.

- ¿Los hermanos de la princesa también estudiarán aquí?

- Excelente pregunta señorita Filho, pero me temo que no es así. El heredero al trono, William, no posee magia, como sus padres. Y en cuanto a Frederic, ignoro su situación - Respondió con voz calma.

Rose se miraba las uñas como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, mientras la directora respondía las estupidas preguntas de los estudiantes.

- Me aburro - declaró al fin fastidiada.

- Por lo menos no tenemos Transformaciones - Apuntó Circe

- Pero esto es aburrido, a nadie le interesa que una presumida de la realeza venga a estudiar a nuestro colegio. ¿Y porque debe venir la familia entera?

- Vamos Rose, cálmate. Es mera publicidad - Contesto la morena

- No me interesa - Y alzó la mano en signo de querer ser escuchada.

Todo el comedor calló. Era más que raro que Rose Weasley le interesaran estas cosas, y más porque era una persona de pocas palabras.

- Diga señorita Weasley - La directora señalo con la mano a la pelirroja.

- Creo que es hora de terminar con todo este parloteo sobre la realeza. Si viene a estudiar bien, y si no, también. Creo innecesario todo este revuelo de preguntas, después de todo si alguien tiene dudas que busque en un libro. El tiempo es oro Directora, y me parece inútil continuar con esta reunión. Después de todo tengo entendido que odia que los alumnos pierdan clases, y eso es justo lo que esta provocando con todo este asunto - Finalizo levantando ligeramente el mentón.

McGonagall la miro, pero no con esa mirada fastidiada. Simplemente la miro.

- Está usted en lo cierto señorita Weasley. Doy por terminada la reunión, vuelvan todos a clase - Y se retiro de la mesa de profesores.

Todos fulminaron a Rose con la mirada. Excepto su casa. Ella los ignoro a todos y se levanto junto a Circe.

En el tercer piso, un grupo de muchachas las acorraló. Eran de Gryffindor.

- Bien hecho Weasley - Dijo una muchacha alta de cabello corto, el sarcasmo estaba en su voz - Volvimos a clase solo por tu estúpido discurso, y además creo que estas celosa de que la princesa Aghata venga a estudiar a nuestro colegio. Tienes miedo a que los hombres dejen de prestarte atención solo a ti.

Las demás Gryffindors rieron.

Rose no se inmuto.

- No me interesa en absoluto la atención de los ineptos de aquí. Y tampoco tengo el tiempo suficiente para escucharte hablar idioteces. No me importa si lo que te dije es de tu agrado o no. Mejor sácale tus garras a otra persona - Circe emprendió la marcha de vuelta.

La chica de cabello rojo enrojeció y apretó los dientes.

- ¡Eres una presumida Weasley! A nadie le caes bien, solo a los babosos de tu casa. Te crees que por tu apellido puedes actuar como se te plazca, ¡no tienes personalidad! Siempre viviendo al amparo de las acciones de tus padres. Eres un fracaso, ni siquiera pudiste pertenecer a la casa de tus padres - Escupió sumida en ira. Las demás se carcajearon, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando una mano impacto contra la mejilla de la muchacha.

Circe Nott.

- ¿Quién diablos te crees para hablar de alguien que no conoces? Eres patética y das lástima. Solo porque eres envidiosa. No puedo creer que una cobarde que no mide sus palabras este en la casa del león. Me hace suponer que allí son todos mediocres. Piérdete, intento de persona - Siseó la morena. Sus ojos irradiaban tal frialdad que las demás chicas se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

La chica de cabello corto, con lagrimas en los ojos, y una mano en su enrojecida mejilla gritó: "Se lo diré a McGonagall".

La Slytherin la miro con superioridad y se dio la vuelta.

Rose la miraba inexpresivamente.

- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a Aritmancia - Dijo la morena a medida que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su espalda, una sonrisa a la cual no estaba acostumbrada y camino tras ella.

* * *

><p>Albus se encontraba con Scorpius bajo un árbol, descansando de Historia de la magia, la peor materia de todo Hogwarts.<p>

- No puedo creer que ese profesor tenga tal capacidad de hacernos aburrir, hasta el punto de pensar en suicidarnos - Comento Albus.

El rubio, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

- ¿Qué piensas de la realeza que viene a estudiar aquí? - Pregunto súbitamente el oji-verde.

- Será interesante ver como es la princesa Aghata, he escuchado que esta bastante buena - Respondió.

- No sé porque no me lo esperé - Admitió Potter.

- Hey, sabandija, ¿Qué haces aquí? - James Potter se acercaba cautelosamente junto a dos chicos más. Martin Lawrene y Daniel Pinks

Albus bufo. Scorpius abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirarlo. Creía que si lo miraba con sus orbes mercurio, desaparecería. Aunque sabia que lo único que conseguía era siempre puntos menos para su casa.

- James, vete - Le espeto su hermano menor.

- No puedo creer que te juntes con un Malfoy - Murmuro su hermano, mirándolo a la distancia.

- Créeme, James, que me da igual lo que pienses. Aparte, Rose se junta con una Nott y no le dices nada - Comento con picardía.

A James le brillaron los ojos

- Rose es diferente - Escupió.

- Solo porque trata a todos como seres inferiores. Aparte de sus pésimos modales y su lengua viperina, que cada vez que la usa, provoca que la odie aun más - Scorpius miraba retadoramente a James.

- Repite eso bastardo - El Potter mayor lo amenazó.

- Oh por Merlín, aparte de idiota eres sordo - Contesto el

James se abalanzo sobre Scorpius, y Albus intentó detenerlos, pero fue apresado por los amigos de su hermano.

- No James, déjalo - El moreno forcejeaba con los chicos de séptimo.

James le pegó un puñetazo que fue a parar a su nariz, y el rubio lo pateo en las costillas. El pelirrojo lo agarro de la cabeza y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos en el estómago. Scorpius escupía sangre por su boca partida, mientras intentaba detenerlo.

- _Petrificus Totallus _- Una voz sumamente conocida para Scorpius habló.

James paró en el acto. Parecía hecho de piedra.

Rose miro con ferocidad a los amigos del chico.

- Suéltenlo - Les espetó. Ellos la miraron como si fuera poca cosa.

- No eres nadie para ordenarnos, mocosa - Hablo Martin.

A la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos peligrosamente.

- _Tarantallegra _- De su varita salieron dos chorros de luz azules, que provoco que los chicos soltaran a Albus y comenzaran a bailar incontrolablemente.

- Es…lo mej-jor…que tienes - Bramo Daniel, entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

Rose abrió sus ojos y los miro cínicamente. Bajo su varita y le clavo la vista con ferocidad.

Al acto los Gryffindors salieron despedidos y colisionaron contra uno de los murales de Hogwarts.

- Albus mejor encárgate de tu amigo, parece a punto de morir - La muchacha miro a Scorpius y lo señalo delicadamente con su mano - En cuanto a James, deja que McGonagall se entere que agrede a estudiantes menores - Y camino rumbo al despacho de la directora

Scorpius profirió una maldición por lo bajo. Odiaba a James, su cuerpo le dolía enteramente, y encima Weasley lo había salvado. Albus le ofreció un hombro donde apoyarse, pero el lo aparto bruscamente.

- Déjame en paz - Le espeto mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Se odiaba por permitir que Weasley lo salvara.

- Bien, no tengo más remedio que informar a sus padres de los hechos - Declaró McGonagall.

James, Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados frente a su escritorio.

- Rose, sabes que no usamos magia contra los estudiantes. 20 puntos menos para Slytherin - La aludida enarco las cejas.

- ¡Pero los detuve!. Si no hubiera sido así a Malfoy le faltaría un miembro del cuerpo - Rebatió.

- Cierto, pero hirió a dos estudiantes y petrifico a su primo. James no atacamos a los estudiantes, 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Señor Malfoy, estoy segura de que a su padre le gustara saber la agresión cometida contra usted - La directora lo miro seriamente - Hoy mismo, enviaré una lechuza a sus respectivos padres, y mañana tendremos una pequeña charla.

James estaba pálido, Rose miraba por la ventana y Scorpius parecía dolido en el orgullo. Llamar a sus padres porque lo golpearon. No era ningún niño, maldita sea.

Mañana Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy se encontrarían en Hogwarts.

Menudo problema.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **Hola! Yo soy la intento de beta de este maravilloso fic. Un capítulo larguísimo que sé que esperaban con ansías. La tardanza no es culpa de Pequinessa ni de Chibii Neko Kuroi, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. Así que ya pueden ir re-direccionando esos Avadas. En fin, que disfruten el capítulo . Mil disculpas por la tardanza.

- FattyL -

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola lindas :) Lamento la tardanza, pero hey, ¿no es un capitulo largo, acaso? Espero que hayan disfrutado, porque este, en particular es uno de mis preferidos. (Peque)<strong>

**¿Que piensan que sucedera? Vamos, que su mente no puede ponerse en blanco cuando los apellidos Malfoy, Weasley y Potter saltan a la vista.**

**Bueno, como siempre, les agradezco todos sus reviews, en los cuales me esmero por contestarles personalemente. La verdad, adoro cada uno de mis reviews, me sacan grandes sonrisas cuando los leo,asi que tú, lector/a, que pones mi historia en favoritos, ¿me sacas una sonrisa? Es tan solo un minuto, y me dejas tu opinión. :)**

**Dedico este capitulo a:**

**-Fatty L- (Gracias por betear linda!)  
><strong>

**-RoseGreengrass-**

**-anyyuska14-**

**-samfj-**

**-AllBbnox-**

**-Kuchiki Yamiko-**

**-Diane Potter-**

**-Abri Black-**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**-Peque-  
><strong>


	6. De reencuentros y verdades

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla, fuera en el jardín. Observaba con sus ojos grises el imponente sol esconderse tras las laderas. Suspiró y se llevo una mano a la sien. Apretó con fuerza el papel que tenia en la otra mano.<p>

Inconscientemente, bajo la mano hasta su antebrazo, hacia la marca que lo condenó de por vida. Se estremeció ante el contacto de su mano y la representación de su peor error, y la retiro rápidamente, como si le quemara.

Una hermosa mujer, de largo cabello rubio, se paró en la puerta siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su marido.

- Draco, querido, ¿sucede algo? - Le preguntó, con su melodiosa voz, la única que Draco Malfoy ansiaba escuchar día con día.

El rubio, giró su maduro y crecido rostro a su mujer, y le sonrío débilmente.

- Nada querida. Es solo algo del colegio de Scorpius - Respondió, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras

Astoria Greengrass, arqueó las cejas, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Solo que esta vez, su gesto fue de sorpresa, no de indiferencia o altanería.

- ¿Se metió en algún problema?

- No, nada de eso, en realidad es algo sin importancia, pero requiere mi presencia.

- Ya lo intuía. Es imposible que Scorpius se meta en algún lío, estando Albus junto a él - Y tras esbozar una leve sonrisa agregó - Ese muchacho es encantador.

Draco dio un respingo al oír el nombre del mejor amigo de su único hijo. Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Hijo del famosísimo, Harry James Potter, proveniente de la casa de Gryffindor… donde su hijo se encontraba.

No era que tuviera prejuicios contra él, la verdad el chico era muy respetuoso y aunque le costaba admitirlo, le agradaba. El problema era el primogénito del Niño que vivió. El más grande. James Potter.

- ¿Y que puede ser eso de poca importancia que de igual forma requiera tu presencia, amor? - Preguntó la mujer, valiéndose de la astucia por la cual fue elegida para Slytherin.

El ex-mortifago sonrío abiertamente. No podía engañar a su mujer tan fácilmente.

- Es sobre el enorme honor que se le dio a nuestro hijo, el del Premio Anual. Necesitan… discutir algunos temas sobre la presencia de Scorpius en vacaciones, ya que su deber dice que debe permanecer en el castillo. Y sé que te gusta que el pase la navidad con nosotros, por lo tanto iré a arreglar unos asuntos - Mintió hábilmente. Después de todo, odiaba la tristeza que invadía a su esposa cada vez que alguien despreciaba al objeto de su devoción. Y más si el motivo de que lo citaran es que lo habían golpeado. Por el pasado de ellos. No de él.

Astoria pareció conformarse y avanzó hacia él. Se detuvo detrás de Draco y le acaricio el platinado cabello. Bajo su mano, hacia su mejilla, y se la acaricio cariñosamente. Luego se agachó y poso sus labios sobre las pálidas mejillas de su esposo.

Para Draco, el pasado nunca había parecido tan lejano. El ahora tenía un hijo, y una maravillosa esposa.

Si tan solo el resto del mundo pudiera dejar también el pasado atrás.

* * *

><p>- Ron, te dije que si nos citaban por Rose nuevamente, te tocaba a tí. Hazte cargo de ella, por Merlín, ¡Es tu hija! - Bramó una señora, de tupido cabello castaño, blandiendo una carta contra el pecho de su colorado marido.<p>

- Pero si siempre vas tú, una vez mas no hará la diferencia - Murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione Granger, actualmente Weasley, esbozo una mueca de ira y bramó enardecida:

- Tienes una hija de 16 años, que piensa que la odias, cuando en realidad, es una hija de la cual deberías estar orgulloso. ¡Es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y es capitana de su equipo de Quidditch! ¡Aprobó todos su MHB, con extraordinario!

Ron Weasley se encogió ante la mirada de furia de su esposa y balbuceo:

- No es que no este orgulloso. Y por supuesto que no la odio, después de todo es mi hija - Se defendió

La ex – heroína de guerra rugió cual leona.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO LA ODIAS PORQUE DESPUÉS DE TODO ES TU HIJA? ¿ES QUE ACASO ES UNA OBLIGACION QUERERLA?

El colorado tragó grueso e intento enmendarse.

- ¡Pero es que ella está en Slytherin! Ese nido de serpientes amantes de las artes oscuras. No consiento que mi hija este en esa casa de… PODRIDOS - Ron estaba rojo cual pimentón.

La cara de Hermione se crispó en signo de dolor y bajo lentamente la carta. Muda de asombro, las palabras parecían no poder expresar su descontento.

Así que levanto su mano y lo abofeteo con tal fuerza que la cara de su marido giro.

- No me creo lo que me acabas de decir Ron Weasley. Y si quieres que siga viviendo en esta casa contigo, iras tú a la junta de padres. Yo no consiento que seas un imbécil, en cuanto a tu única hija mujer respecta - Y con el aire digno de antaño, subió las escaleras, dejando atrás un muy avergonzado Ron.

* * *

><p>- Y bien, ¿Vas tú, o voy yo? - Pregunto un hombre con el cabello color azabache, que tenia unos leves reflejos de canas<p>

- No sé, Harry, si quieres voy yo. O si no ve tú. Estoy harta de que James tenga todavía ese complejo entre las casas. Todo es culpa de mi hermano - Gruñó Ginny.

Harry James Potter suspiro y miro a su esposa. Pensó que no podría ser más feliz.

- Lo peor de todo, es que se mete con el amigo de Albus. Y ambos sabemos que ese muchacho es muy bueno y noble. Por algo quedó en nuestra casa - Murmuró con orgullo él.

Ginny sonrío abiertamente.

- Decidido. Iras tú. Y no Harry, no me reproches - Amenazo cuando vio como se abría la boca de su marido - Debo colgar la ropa. Y asegúrate de ser rudo con James, recuerda que ya no tiene 5. Tiene 17, y es bastante tonto - Afirmo ella, mientras salía del comedor, con un canasto de ropa.

* * *

><p>Rose se encaminaba hacia el Gran Salón con un humor de perros. Le gritaba que se quitara del medio a cualquier desafortunado que tuviera la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y echaba chispas por los ojos.<p>

Llegada a su mesa, tomó el lugar de siempre, junto a su mejor amiga.

- Creo que alguien recibió una mala noticia - Comentó despreocupadamente, mientras se llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

- Cierra la boca Circe - Le contestó con frustración.

La Slytherin la miro con sus ojos transparentes y frunció el entrecejo.

- Que no estés de humor no significa que te descargues conmigo, Rose – Le reprochó de mala manera.

- Me da igual, si quiero estar enojada no me lo reproches - Admitió fríamente.

- No te reprocho que estés enojada, pero a mi háblame bien - Circe la miro con desdén.

- Te hablo como quiero - Rose le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

Para sorpresa de todo el comedor, la morena se paró.

- ¡Estoy harta de soportarte cuando estas de mal humor! Soy la única que te aguanta en tu estado, y si no fuera así no se con quien irías. No es que tengas muchos amigos - Y la miró con arrogancia.

Rose tembló imperceptiblemente y alzo su voz, sin pararse.

- ¿Quien dijo que te considero mi amiga? Tal vez solo eres una molesta pulga que anda conmigo por la fama de mi apellido - Y tomó una tostada.

Circe la miro sin creer lo que fue capaz de decir. Golpe bajo.

- Oh Weasley, habla sobre fama de apellido la que es la oveja negra de su familia, créeme ni siquiera para ellos eres el mejor de los tesoros. Si no dime porque tu padre no te aguanta - Gritó con ira.

Las palabras de Circe se clavaron en Rose como puñales.

- Cierra la boca sucia mortífaga - Le espeto parándose de su asiento.

- Retráctate, desecho familiar - Ordenó la morena apuntando a la pelirroja con su varita.

Pero ella, también la había desenfundado.

- Ni en tus sueños Nott, tal vez seas tú quien deba retractarse - Y levanto su varita a la cara de su amiga.

- No pienso hacerlo. Solo dije la verdad

- Pues entonces es lo mismo - Ambas Slytherin bajaron sus varitas. Se miraron con odio, y el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse a punta de varita.

Se gruñeron y Circe se alejo por la puerta, mientras Rose se sentaba en su asiento de nuevo.

Del otro lado del comedor, Albus, observaba la escena. No podía creerlo. Nadie respiraba.

Rose y Circe, siempre tenían altibajos, pero esto iba enserio.

Por otro lado, Scorpius también estaba un poco sorprendido. Creía que las serpientes eran como uña y carne. Siempre estaban juntas, agredían a otros juntas. Hasta las castigaban juntas. Se encogió de hombros y miro a su mejor amigo.

- Creo que iré a hablar con Rose… no, con Circe. No, con Rose - Empezó a debatirse Albus. El ojiverde miro a su amigo suplicante.

- No, ¡diablos! Albus, NO - Le dijo, descubriendo sus intenciones.

- Por favor, Scor. No puedo dejarlas solas.

- Exacto, TÚ no puedes dejarlas solas. Ve con Rose, ella es tu prima - Y le pareció raro admitirlo en voz alta.

- Si, pero Circe también es mi amiga, y Rose no dará su brazo a torcer. Creo que lo mejor seria hablar con ella primero… - Comenzó el.

- No, no, y no. Tu prima me odia, yo la odio, nos odiamos. No es difícil de entender -Argumentó el rubio.

- Si, lo sé. Pero no quiero dejarla sola. Estando enojada, y sin Circe, Rose es una amenaza mortal, incluso para ella - Dijo él, con cierta preocupación.

El rubio lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, y creyó que se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Y esperas que yo arriesgue mi pellejo? Qué bonito Albus - Dijo con fingida emoción.

- Vamos Scor, se que eres totalmente capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y de Rose. Te confío a mi mas preciada prima, eso demuestra lo mucho que confío en ti… - Objetó él, poniendo ojos de cordero.

- Engatusador… - Murmuró por lo bajo. Suspiró, y pensó que era un maldito dominado por su mejor amigo - Esta bien, pero me debes unas cuantas

Albus observo a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante. Rose se paro del comedor y salio por la puerta.

- ¡Vamos, ve Scor! - Lo alentó

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lo siento… Suerte - Y tras un ultimo vistazo, salio detrás de Rose Weasley, en un directo descenso hasta el infierno.

La alcanzó justo cuando se dirigía al Lago Negro. La tomo del hombro, haciendo que Rose se girara.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? - Pregunto molesta, deshaciéndose del agarre de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro? - Pregunto, mientras se alborotaba un poco el pelo, y señalaba con el dedo a Hogwarts. _"Por dios Scorpius, ella tiene razón. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"_

Rose soltó una carcajada amarga, mientras le clavaba los ojos.

- Albus es un idiota, como si fuera a contarte a ti lo que me sucede. Piérdete Malfoy - Siseó.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, ¿Por qué había sucumbido al llamado de auxilio de su amigo?

La vio alejarse. Pero por una extraña razón, muy en el fondo, donde su orgullo no alcanzaba, le interesaba saber que le sucedía a Rose. Le interesaba ella, pero no como ligue, si no como un enigma. ¿Quién era Rose Weasley?

A lo lejos, diviso tres cabezas. Una naranja, una negra y una rubia. Contuvo el aliento y negó con la cabeza. El trío multicolor había llegado a Hogwarts, y el solo esperaba que no estallase la guerra.

* * *

><p>- Señores Potter, Malfoy, Weasley. Lamento molestarlos y obligarlos a venir hasta acá, cuando obviamente tienen otras cosas de que preocuparse. Pero no hay nada más importante que los hijos. Los he citado hoy, debido a que hubo un inconveniente con sus… retoños - Minerva McGonagall se aclaró la voz - James Potter, agredió a Scorpius Malfoy y el señor Albus Potter intentó detenerlos, pero parece ser, que los amigos de James, lo retuvieron. Por suerte, Rose Weasley, la Premio Anual, llegó justo a tiempo para separarlos. Pero… digamos que no permitimos el uso de magia contra los estudiantes. Petrificó a su primo, y en vista de que los amigos de este, se negaban a soltar a Albus, también utilizo un encantamiento aturdidor con ellos. Les ruego que hablen con sus respectivos hijos, y solucionen este problema de intolerancia entre casas. No es la primera vez que James está involucrado - Agrego ella, mientras Harry se hundía cada vez más en su asiento.<p>

- Señor Malfoy, lamentamos muchísimo lo que le sucedió a su hijo, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, no dude en consultármelo - Agrego con una sonrisa la directora.

- Si usted puede retroceder el tiempo, e impedir que tenga esta maldita marca, se lo agradeceré. Pero se que es imposible, por lo tanto no, directora, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarme - Contesto amargamente.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, y bajaron la vista.

- En cuanto a su hija, Señor Weasley - Ron dio un respingo - Espero que hable con ella sobre la utilización de magia en otros alumnos.

- Pero…detuvo a los chicos ¿no? Y ayudo a Scorpius… ¿Verdad? - Añadió con timidez.

- Si, no le quito ese merito, pero su deber es informar a sus superiores, no intentar tomar cartas en el asunto - Finalizo mirándolo severamente - Muy bien, si ocurre algún otro inconveniente, no duden que serán avisados. Buenos días - Y les señalo la puerta con su arrugada mano.

Los tres hombres salieron precipitadamente por la puerta.

Harry tomó aire, y siguió a Draco hasta las puertas del colegio.

- Malfoy… - Lo llamo cautelosamente.

Este se dio vuelta, pero no parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter - Preguntó bruscamente. Diablos, no se la ponía nada fácil…

- Quiero disculparme en nombre de mi hijo. Scorpius es un gran chico, y me cae excelente. Realmente siento lo que James le hizo, y ten por seguro que será castigado como se debe - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas. Y tampoco eres tú quien debe disculparse. Es tu hijo. Y debe sentirlo por Scorpius - Y salió por la puerta, fuera lo esperaba su hijo.

Draco tomó a Scorpius del hombro y lo alejo de allí. Harry suspiro y fue a buscar a sus hijos. Ron hizo otro tanto.

- ¿Mamá se entero? No le cuentes papá, si no se pondrá muy pesada… - Se lamentó un rubio de 16 años, casi tan alto como su padre

- No te preocupes, yo también odio lo sobre protectora que se pone tu madre… - Draco le sonrió a su hijo - Pero no deja de ser tu madre - Finalizo guiñándole un ojo - Y ahora, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Scorpius hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No sé porque tanto escándalo. Ese James Potter es un idiota, y aparte no fue para tanto. Yo también lo golpee y no me han castigado - Comentó.

- Me lo imaginé. Pero debe ser porque si no te hubiera provocado, nada hubiera pasado. ¿Y como es eso de que Weasley te salvó? ¿La hija de la comadreja y Granger? -Preguntó, acordándose de lo que McGonagall les había dicho.

Al rubio mas joven le sorprendió que no dijera nada ofensivo contra la mamá de Weasley.

- Fue solo por su primo Albus, solo me ayudo porque… - Y se detuvo. ¿Por qué lo ayudo? Después de todo, su primo más grande era quien lo estaba golpeando…

- ¿Por…? - Lo insto Draco.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que no me llevo nada bien con la prima de Albus, es una arrogante y pedante chica - Finalizo frunciendo el entrecejo – Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

Rose Weasley venia caminando por el patio. Pero no se la veía muy contenta., es mas parecía triste y enojada.

Pero para asombro del chico, la pelirroja se desvío hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Draco exhibía la misma mueca de confusión que su hijo. Cuando Rose llegó donde estaban, miro a Malfoy padre y a Malfoy hijo alternativamente. Luego le tendió una mano a Draco.

- Un gusto conocerlo señor Malfoy - Rose sonrió burlonamente.

El aludido se quedo estupefacto. _"¿Pero qué mierda?"_

- Generalmente se toma la mano de la persona que se la está ofreciendo para no parecer maleducado, señor - Dijo Rose en tono autoritario.

- Escúchame bien Weasley, ni se te ocurra hablarle así a mi… - Scorpius se interrumpió cuando su padre le hizo una señal con la mano para que se callara.

Tomo la mano de la jovencita y añadió:

- Tiene razón. Un gusto señorita Weasley-

- Albus me ha hablado mucho sobre usted, y creí que era una perfecta oportunidad para confirmar ciertas sospechas, ya que creo que nunca me verá en Malfoy Manor - añadió seriamente.

- Muy bien jovencita, ¿Cuáles son sus sospechas? - Pregunto intrigado, pero con recelo.

- La primera confirmar si es verdad el enorme parecido que dicen tener Scorpius y usted, hasta lo describen como una versión suya más joven. Y veo que están equivocados-

- ¿Eso crees? - Preguntó Draco.

- Claro, usted lleva el cabello rubio dorado, aunque parece ser que ese tono se lo otorgó el tiempo, en cambio el cabello de su hijo es más oxigenado, como si le hubieran decolorado la cabeza. Aparte sus ojos son color acero, los de su hijo son como el mercurio. Y la forma en la que se para también da mucho que decir. Su porte es elegante e imponente, en cambio el porte de Scorpius no me provoca ninguna de las dos impresiones – Contestó sin vergüenza alguna.

- Vaya, creo que me observas mucho Weasley, ¿no será que te sientes atraída hacia mí? - Apuntó con descaro Scorpius.

La chica ni se inmutó y sonrió con arrogancia.

- Claro que no Malfoy, me limito a señalar los hechos.-

- Vaya, vaya, veo que es una persona muy astuta señorita Weasley - Comento Draco un tanto impresionado - ¿También va con mi hijo?

- No, yo pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, señor. Y no, no soy de Gryffindor, como todos piensan, y si cree que soy una deshonra para mi familia por ser la única serpiente prefiero que no haga ningún comentario al respecto, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda pensar al respecto - Dijo Rose, desafiante y levantando un poco el mentón.

Draco enmudeció. ¿Un Weasley en Slytherin? ¿Y como es que se atrevía a hablarle así a él? ¿Es que no conocía su pasado?

- No te preocupes, no tengo ningún comentario que hacer. Aparte yo pertenecí a la misma casa que tu - Añadió con una sonrisa impactante.

Scorpius se quería morir. ¿Su padre socializando con Rose? ¿Pero qué diantres?

- Ya lo sabía, señor-

- ¿Conoces mi pasado? - Preguntó con cautela

Scorpius abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mercurio. ¿Qué pretendía su padre?

- Así es, y si cree que voy a juzgarlo, piensa mal. No puedo juzgar a alguien que no conozco. Ahora si puedo pensar lo que quiera de usted. Y tampoco me atemoriza que haya sido usted mortífago, después de todo se que al final se retiró del lado de Voldemort. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

¿Mortífago? Voldemort…hace cuanto ya que no oía esas palabras…

- ¿Y ahora qué piensas de mi?

- Creo que es una persona muy elegante, y eso es una gran cualidad. Aparte elige bien sus palabras, y su forma de hablar es cordial pero distante al mismo tiempo. Es reservado, y eso también es una gran cualidad. Suma que haya pertenecido a mi actual casa - Comentó con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Draco la miro seriamente, y Scorpius temió que Weasley se hubiera propasado.

- Scorpius, ¿Cómo es que nunca me presentaste a esta… encantadora jovencita? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ahora si… "_¿QUE MIERDA?"_

- Scorpius, no puedo creer que no te lleves con Rose. Es una muchacha muy astuta e inteligente. Llegarás lejos Weasley. No tienes escrúpulos a la hora de decir lo que piensas. Suma que perteneces a mi anterior casa - Dijo usando la misma frase que utilizo ella. Rose rió.

Rose Weasley rió.

La prima de Albus, Rose Weasley, rió. Por un comentario del padre de Scorpius, de Scorpius Malfoy.

Su risa, era suave y relajante. No era muy estrepitosa, y Scorpius pensó que se veía elegante hasta cuando reía. Seguía estando bien erguida y movía la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, con lentitud.

- Bueno, ha sido un placer. Adiós señor Malfoy - Rose le tendió la mano por segunda vez.

- El placer es todo mío, Rose. Y aunque no lo piense así, puede ir a Malfoy Manor cuando le plazca

-Con todo el honor. Adiós - Y se fue caminado como había venido.

* * *

><p>- James, ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser un idiota? - Dijo resueltamente Harry.<p>

- Pero papá, ese Scorpius es un imbécil, es hijo de mortifago, y créeme, no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que hice. Así que no deberías haberte disculpado en mi nombre, porque no lo siento - James era alto como su padre, pero algo pelirrojo, mas parecido a su madre que a su padre. Era un bueno chico, en el fondo, pero sentía odio hacia aquellos seres oscuros llamados Mortífagos y a todos sus engendros. Su tío Ron, le había enseñado a no perdonar a esos, que habían traído muerte y sangre en sus tiempos, a esos que se cobraron la vida de miles de personas. No, no había perdón para gente tan inhumana como ellos. El arrepentimiento era puras patrañas, para no ir a la cárcel. Su tío lo creía así, y el también. Y no concebía que su hermano, quien era el mas inteligente de todos (aunque no lo reconocería nunca) se juntara con esa ladilla. Simplemente… imposible.

- James, deja de ser tan rencoroso, Scorpius no tiene nada que ver con lo que su padre hizo, no te la cargues con él, no es su culpa haber nacido en la familia Malfoy - Harry suspiro. Ron era un cabezota por haberle echo creer tales cosas a su hijo.

- No lo entiendes papá, el esta manchado de sangre mortífaga.

- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué aunque no elijas a tu familia, la sangre que lleves no cambia?

James calló, al entender lo que eso implicaba. No, él no tenía el mismo pensamiento que ellos.

- No papá, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Es…diferente - Harry sonrió. Cabezota.

- No James, es lo mismo. No por ser malo o bueno, el pensamiento cambia. Lo que me has dicho, se asemeja a lo que pensaron en su época los seguidores de Voldemort. La tía Hermione es hija de muggles, pero por su sangre, corre magia. ¿Pero qué importa? Si sus padres son muggles, ella siempre será una sangresucia.

- ¡NO! No… es lo que quise decir, nunca pensaría eso… tía Hermione no es ninguna sangresu… es una excelente bruja. Pero, los Mortífagos… - Al ver a su hijo tan confundido, Harry lo tomo de lo hombros y lo acerco a el.

- Escucha James, solo piensa un poco en tu forma de actuar. Piensa en lo que tú crees, si es que es lo correcto - James asintió.

- Además, no quiero que molestes a tu hermano, y menos tus amigos. Voy a quitarte tu escoba por el resto de tu vida si lo haces, y tendrás que comprarte una tú mismo. ¿Entendido? - James volvió a asentir. Claro que lo entendía.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas. Bien ahora, llama a Albus y pídele perdón por el mal trago que le has hecho pasar ¿Bien? - Harry sonrió cansinamente. La guerra seguía persiguiéndolo, aun después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ron se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, mirando impacientemente para todos lados. De repente, la persona culpable de su impaciencia apareció.<p>

- Rose, ¿Dónde has estado? En un rato debo ir a casa y… - Comenzó el, molesto.

- Si, he estado bien. Gracias por preguntar - Lo corto ella sarcásticamente. Su padre enrojeció.

- Me alegro que estés bien hija… ¿Y bien? - Preguntó el.

- ¿Y bien qué? - Repuso ella bruscamente. Ron trago saliva y la miro con desaprobación.

- No me hables así, jovencita, soy tu padre…

- Y yo soy tu hija, a quien no quieres por pertenecer a Slytherin. Te hablo como me da la gana - Repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.

Golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Ron siempre se arrepintió de como tomó la noticia de que su hija pertenecía a Slytherin.

_- ¡Mamá, Papá! - Gritó Rose cuando vio a sus padres, para las vacaciones de navidad, de su primer año._

_-Rose, ¡hija! ¿Cómo has estado? Felicitaciones por haber entrado a Slytherin. Tu casa es muy afortunada de tenerte. ¿Te gustó el colegio? - Preguntó Hermione, mientras besaba la cara de su hija._

_- Gracias mami, pensé que te molestarías… Hogwarts es enorme y, si me ha encantado. – Repuso ella con una sonrisa brillante._

_Ron se quedó mirando a su hija con recelo. Su esposa le dio un codazo._

_- Hola Rose - Murmuro un poco cortante. Su hija se asustó un poco por su actitud._

_Hermione lo regañó con la mirada._

_- ¿Estás bien papi? - Preguntó la pequeña_

_-¿Cómo puede ser que hayas entrado a Slytherin, Rose? Se suponía que pertenecerías a Gryffindor. Como el resto de tu familia - Exploto él._

_- ¡Ron!_

_- Pero… Victorie es Ravenclaw… Molly es de Hufflepuff… - Murmuro la niña_

_- Si, pero ellas no han deshonrado a la familia, entrando a esa horrible casa, llena de asquerosas serpientes. Te advertí que te desheredaría si no quedabas en Gryffindor, Rose. Te lo advertí._

_Rose estalló en llanto._

_- Perdóname papá, pero yo no elegí mi casa. ¡No la elegí! – E intento abrazar a su padre pero el la rechazó, provocando que llorara aun más fuerte._

_- ¡Ron, eres un idiota! Como has podido decirle eso a tu hija - Gritó Hermione mientras consolaba a su hija._

_- Ningún hijo mío va a Slytherin - Sentenció. Y Rose dejó de llorar. Hermione estaba roja de rabia._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que Rose no es tu hija? ¡Por Merlín!_

_La pequeña todavía hipando por el sollozo, habló a su padre._

_- Está bien. No me quieras. No seré tu hija. Estoy orgullosa de pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin. Y nunca más serás mi padre._

- Rose, sabes que no es cierto - Repuso seriamente el.

-No, no lo se. Me ignoraste por años, y me dijiste que no soy tu hija. No puedo suponer que me quieras. Si no tienes nada que decirme, puedes retirarte - Le espeto ella con frialdad.

- No, Rose…Yo no… - Pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

- Tu nada, mándale saludos a mi mamá, Ronald. No quiero verte - Y con la voz quebrada se alejó de él.

- No, espera Rose… - Grito él. Intento seguir a su hija, pero esta ya se había ido.

Scorpius se quedó estático detrás de una columna, donde estaba. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El padre de Rose, no la reconocía porque estaba en Slytherin? No podía ser…

Que atrocidad. No podía creer que el padre de Rose, la desconociera como hija propia… Scorpius nunca se hubiera imaginado que detrás de ese fuerte carácter, se escondía alguien que había sufrido bastante.

Sin pensarlo, Scorpius corrió tras Rose.

La encontró en un claro, cerca del bosque prohibido, sentada sobre un tronco caído.

Estaba de espalda y no podía verle la cara. Solo miraba sus rizos color rojo, que destellaban bajo la luz del sol.

Se acerco con cautela y se sentó en el extremo del tronco. Desde ahí se tenía una vista privilegiada del Lago, y del castillo de Hogwarts.

Rose sintió que alguien mas se sentaba en el tronco y se tensó. Se enjugo las imaginarias lágrimas que habían amenazado con aparecer.

"_No llores Rose, no lo vale"_ Se dijo a si misma. La pelirroja tenía un increíble autocontrol de sus propias emociones. Suspiro cansinamente, y enfrento a su primo.

Pero no era Albus quien estaba sentado en el extremo del tronco.

Un chico alto, de cabello rubio que refulgía como oro bajo el sol, con ojos color mercurio estaba sentado en el tronco. Su rostro parecía cincelado en mármol, con delicadas facciones, y una boca de labios finos que sonreían distraídamente. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del lago.

Rose se sorprendió, de que Scorpius fuera… atractivo. Claro que si todas las chicas de Hogwarts se babeaban por el, algo debía tener. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera un imbécil. Lo único que le gustaba del rubio, eran sus increíbles ojos. Desde la primera vez que los observo, la hipnotizaron. La chica nunca había visto un color de ojos tan hermoso. Pero era un secreto que ni la misma Circe sabia. Y era un secreto que pensaba llevarse a la tumba. También se llevaría a la tumba, la poción que había intentado hacer en tercero para cambiar el color de sus ojos…

Circe. Rose sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se sentía realmente tonta por pelear con ella. La había insultado, siendo ella, la única amiga que tenia. Tendría que pedirle perdón. Pero tras ese pensamiento, algo amargo se asentó en su estómago.

Pedir perdón. No era una acción a la que estaba acostumbrada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - La serena voz del chico la saco de sus cavilaciones. El no había vuelta la mirada hacia ella, seguía observando mas allá.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Respondió ella a la defensiva.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se agrandó. Giro su vista hacia ella y la escruto con los ojos.

- Quien te viera no creería que te acabas de pelear con tu padre, Weasley. Vaya, ni una sola lágrima. ¿Se te secaron, verdad? - Pregunto.

Scorpius no se asombró para nada al ver el rostro de la chica, sin rastro de haber llorado. Estaba allí sentada, mirándolo a el, con sus enormes ojos, azules e intensos como el océano. Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, como una pequeña curiosa. La luz del sol la bañaba por completo, dándole un aspecto de ángel caído. Con sus rizos, su expresión curiosa, pero también cautelosa. Su frágil cuerpo, de un color muy parecido a la leche. Sin ningún rastro de pecas.

- Nos escuchaste - Afirmo ella, un poco contrariada, intentando que su curiosidad no se denotara en su voz. ¿Por qué la había seguido?

- Así es - Admitió el – Vaya, no sabía que… que, bueno… que tu…

- Que mi padre no me quiere - Termino ella por él, viendo lo que le costaba pronunciar las palabras. Scorpius dibujó una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento - Rose se sintió furiosa. ¿Le tenía lástima? ¿Él? ¿A ella? Que creía, ¿Qué necesitaba que la consuelen? Vivió 6 años de su vida en la misma situación, y podría aguantar algunos más sin que nadie se metiera.

- No lo hagas. No me tengas lástima Malfoy, no necesito tu…

- No te tengo lástima Weasley. Creo que eres una de las pocas personas a la que no le tendría lastima - Afirmo él, sonriéndole torcidamente.

La Slytherin sonrió. Pero no burlonamente. Sino, sinceramente. Esa sonrisa que ya casi había olvidado, y el Gryffindor al mirarla sonreír de ese modo, se sintió raro. Aunque no sabía por qué. Pero si sabía algo. Le encantaba esa sonrisa sincera. Le había encantado que ella sonriera así, para el.

- Gracias - Dijo ella, en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué? - Se extraño él.

- Por no tenerme lástima - Y volvió a su habitual sonrisa socarrona.- Y será la única vez que escuches esa palabra de mis labios - Finalizo

- Cuando quieras Weasley. Bien, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No - Y el semblante en su cara se tiño de amargura.

- Sé que te gusta ser reservada Weasley, pero a veces hay que airear las emociones, para que no nos consuman - Y desvío su mirada gris hacia el cielo.

La pelirroja medito sus palabras.

- Pero a veces hay que guardarlas, porque si las liberamos, corremos el riesgo, de que también nos consuman - Contestó ella.

- Touché - Scorpius volvió a mirarla, con tal intensidad que Rose se estremeció - Pero es mejor que te consuman por decirlas, que por guardarlas y sufrirlas tu sola.

- Eso no significa que seas precisamente tú la persona con la que me voy a descargar - Comento mordazmente.

"_De nuevo a la defensiva"_ Pensó Scorpius.

- No creo que Circe quiera escucharte en estos momentos - No se le escapo que Rose bajara la mirada, turbada - Albus está hablando con ella. Y tu prima Lily, no esta por aquí. Y no creo que los Scamander sean buenos con este tipo de sentimientos.

- Oh, y ¿tu si? - Pregunto sarcásticamente.

- Y creo que no tienes otros amigos, ¿verdad Weasley? - Siguió el, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Rose desvío la mirada hacia abajo. "_No tienes otros amigos" ._Punto álgido.

- Si le abres tus brazos a la gente, esta termina por traicionarte o lastimarte. La gente es cruel y ambiciosa. No les importa pisotearte si para eso, consiguen lo que desean -Comento amargamente, mientras miraba abrasadoramente a Malfoy.

Y de repente una realidad golpeó a Scorpius. Rose temía de la gente. No podía creer que ella le tuviera miedo a la gente. Tal vez es por eso que es así de pedante. Tal vez…

- Vaya, creo que eso es lo que define a un Slytherin. "No les importa pisotearte si para eso consiguen lo que desean" ¿Cierto? - Dijo él, mirándola con la misma intensidad.

- Pero nosotros no pisotearíamos a los nuestros - Se defendió ella.

- Weasley, no toda la gente es igual. No todos son crueles. La familia no te traiciona - Y se arrepintió en el acto de haberlo mencionado, cuando vió como Rose se mordía los labios y su mirada se ensombrecía.

- No es cierto - Murmuro ella. Levanto su mirada al cielo y tras observarlo un rato en silencio sentenció - Bien, Malfoy si no hay nada más que discutir, me voy - Y se levanto.

Pasó frente a Malfoy sin mirarlo, pero de repente sintió como una mano cálida le aprisionaba la muñeca.

Se dio vuelta y levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta.

- Weasley, por favor, no dejes que tu miedo por las personas te afecte el juicio sobre otras - Le dijo seriamente el rubio.

- Yo no le temo a las personas, Malfoy. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? - Siseo cada palabra.

- No lo creo, es por eso que no dejas que nadie se te acerque - Rebatió él.

- No sabes lo que dices - La muñeca de Rose seguía encarcelada.

- Vamos Rose, deja atrás el temor y el dolor…

- Te recomiendo, Malfoy, que cierres tú asquerosa boca. No te metas donde no te llaman

- ¿Ves? También le temes a la realidad, eres una cobarde Weasley - Comento enojado. Todo era culpa de Albus. Estúpido mejor amigo, y estúpida prima de su mejor amigo. Asió con fuerza la muñeca de Rose y se levantó, Weasley era una cerrada de mente.

- No me llames cobarde - Lo amenazó ella, luchando para liberar su muñeca, pero solo sirvió para que Malfoy ejerciera una mayor presión.

- Es lo que eres, no sabes enfrentar el dolor… - Comenzó el, pero calló al ver la expresión de Weasley.

- ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES EL DOLOR MALFOY! - Exploto ella, harta de la situación - No tienes idea de cómo es que tu padre no te quiera. No tienes idea de cómo es que la gente te desprecie sin piedad. Toda mi infancia fue un asco porque era diferente. Los niños muggles del barrio de mis abuelos maternos, me aborrecían y me atacaban. Había una sola niña que jugaba conmigo, pero cuando ellos me atacaron, no hizo nada para detenerlos. NADA. No sabes como es que la gente te señale porque soy la única Weasley de Slytherin. NO SABES COMO ES SENTIR QUE NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA TU FAMILIA - Y acto seguido tiro bruscamente de la mano de Scorpius y salio corriendo.

Scorpius se quedó sentado en el tronco. Weasley… Ella acababa de decir, que sentía que no era lo suficientemente buena para su familia. Y esos niños. No sabía que podían ser tan crueles. Y su padre.

No.

Ella no tenía ningún derecho a decirle eso. ¿Sufrir? ¿Dolor? Eran sus amigos íntimos.

Un abuelo que nunca conociste, pero que sabes que existe. Ver como tratan a tu madre por estar casada con un ex-mortifago, ver como miran despectivamente a tu padre. Sufrir por personas como James, que creían que el era como su padre a su edad.

Suspiró, y observo el lago. Lo había intentado. Tampoco iba a salir corriendo para consolarla. Aparte, le había dejado más que claro que no se metiera. ¿Y a él que le importaba si la vida de Weasley apestaba? Nada. No le importaba. Tenía suficientes problemas con su vida, como para andar cargando con otros.

* * *

><p>- Papá, James me ha pedido perdón, ¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto? - Pregunto el joven, inmediatamente después de saludar a su padre.<p>

Harry sonrió.

- Si, Albus. Pero es irrelevante, ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto mientras le alborotaba el pelo. Albus se quejó y le aparto la mano un poco sonrojado.

- Estoy bien, Rose llego justo a tiempo. Deja de alborotarme el pelo, ya no soy un niño - Dijo desviando la vista.

- Se que no lo eres, pero es el deber de un padre avergonzar a sus hijos, tenlo presente - Dijo mientras reía. Albus sonrió un poco.

- Bueno, ¿Dónde está tu prima? Quisiera hablar con ella. Gracias a Merlín que interrumpió a James, pero no puede utilizar magia contra otros estudiantes. De todas maneras, nadie quedó realmente herido, no creo que Ron la rete… - Cavilo el, más para sí mismo que para su hijo.

Albus se rasco la nuca.

- Yo…no creo que Rose quiera escucharte. Estaba bastante molesta hoy por la mañana. Aunque, eres su tío favorito, tal vez te preste atención.

Harry pensó en Rose. Era su ahijada, y era más que claro que la quería. La consideraba muy inteligente y autosuficiente, pero sabia que en su camino algo fallaba en ella. Era innecesariamente fría con su familia. También sabia la causa, y el intentaba encaminarla nuevamente a la vieja Rose. A la chiquilla de sonrisa calida, con rizos alborotados, que perseguía a Albus con su escoba de Quidditch.

- Está bien, de todas maneras, McGonagall me pidió que todavía no me fuera, mencionó algo sobre otro tema a tratar. Voy a dar un paseo por Hogwarts, solo trata de que tu hermano no te moleste tanto - Albus asintió y abrazo escuetamente a su padre, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca. Había otro tema que tratar.

Harry suspiró y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar por los inmensos terrenos del castillo que tanto quería.

* * *

><p>Circe estaba en la biblioteca. No era que le encantara ese lugar, pero era un lugar al que Rose no acudiría ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Jugueteó con el libro de Encantamientos que tenia en su mano y bufó. ¿Por qué Rose tenia que ser así? Si bien al aceptar ser su amiga, sabia de sobra en lo que se metía, pero…<p>

- Por fin te encontré - Musito una voz. Circe no se dio vuelta ya que sabia de quien se trataba.

Albus no dijo nada más y se sentó a su lado. La miro y luego miro sus manos. Se quedo en silencio hasta que Circe hablo.

- Tu prima es una imbécil - Comenzó.

Albus siguió sin decir nada.

- Quiero decir, ¿Por qué siendo yo su única amiga me trata así? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Me llamó sucia mortífaga! Esa condenada… - No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que alguien la llamó de esa forma. Cuando estaban en segundo, una de sus compañeras le había dicho que no quería hacer el trabajo de Historia de la Magia con ella, porque era una sucia mortífaga. Rose se enojo tanto que la arrastro hasta el baño y le metió la cabeza en el inodoro, jalando de la cadena. "La sucia eres tu" Le había dicho. Ese día, a Rose le descontaron 50 puntos, y la castigaron por tres semanas. Pero luego recordó que estaba enojada con ella y dejo de sonreír.

Albus también sonrió. Ambas eran unas tercas.

- Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo - Murmuro fríamente.

Albus ensanchó su sonrisa. Los Slytherin no hablaban de sentimientos, y se sentían vulnerables si lo hacían, por eso siempre retomaban su arrogante actitud.

- Porque tu quieres disculparte con Rose. Pero no encuentras un buen motivo para hacerlo. Y en eso entro yo - Comento despreocupadamente sin mirarla.

- No es cierto, no quiero hacerlo

- Claro que si, después de todo tienes un corazón más grande que el de mi prima, por eso te pesa en la conciencia haberle dicho que era un deshecho familiar. Porque sabes que ese es un tema delicado para ella. No te molestó tanto que te haya dicho que eras una pulga que estaba con ella por su apellido. Ni ella se lo cree - Finalizo, mientras se miraba las uñas.

Circe volvió a sonreír. En tercero, unos chicos se habían burlado de Circe, porque decían que solo estaba con Rose por el apellido de su fama. Rose no perdió el tiempo y los golpeo con piedras. Cuando estos se fueron, ella se acerco a la morena y seriamente la tomo de la manos y le pregunto si eso era verdad. Circe había contestado, que no. Que a ella le agradaba su compañía y estaba con ella porque era simplemente Rose, no Rose Weasley. La pelirroja le sonrió y salio corriendo tras los chicos, blandiendo su varita.

Luego dejo de sonreír, y se levanto de su silla.

- Deja de hacer eso Potter - Murmuro gélidamente.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Pregunto inocentemente.

- Eres demasiado bueno – Dijo por toda respuesta y salio de la biblioteca. Cuando la perdió de vista, Albus suspiró. Pensó que le iba a ir peor. Un problema menos.

Ahora quedaba el problema mayor.

* * *

><p>Rose jugaba con su varita en su habitación. Hacia salir chispas rojas y plateadas y moldeaba diferentes formas. Luego decidió intentar otra cosa.<p>

La verdad es que no sabía como había empezado, lo único que recordaba es que de pequeña, luego de tener ese "accidente" podía hacer magia sin varita. No le contó a nadie, ya que temió que fuera algo demasiado raro.

Se concentró, y unas chispas aparecieron al instante. Cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir, las chispas cobraron la forma de un ave fénix y crecieron. Ahora se había transformado en una descomunal pelota de fuego. Rose miraba embelesada la gran llamarada roja y plateada que había hecho, sin saber realmente cómo.

Un golpe en su puerta la distrajo momentáneamente y la llamarada se salió de control haciendo que sus cosas ardieran en segundos.

- _Aguamenti _- Pronunció rápidamente. El fuego cesó y la pelirroja hablo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto mordazmente, aunque no tenia ni idea de quien era. Estaba tan enojada con Malfoy, con Circe, con su pad… con Ronald. E incluso consigo misma por no ser más fuerte. ¿Y que más si su supuesto padre no la quería? Su madre si lo hacia, y sus tíos y primos también… aunque no es lo mismo…

- Vamos Rosie, deja de hacerte de rogar – Respondió Albus desde el otro lado.

Rose le lanzó una almohada a la puerta

- No – me - llames - así

Su primo abrió la puerta y esquivo otro almohadazo. Sonrió divertido al ver a su prima intentando reprimir la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Albus se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto ella, pero un poco más suave.

- He hablado con Circe y…

- No me interesa - Le espeto ella de mala manera.

- Vamos, ni siquiera me has escuchado - Dijo él, pacientemente.

- No importa. No quiero escucharlo

Albus la miro con cariño. Rose era una cabeza dura, pero se notaba que le dolía estar peleada con Circe.

- Rose, ¿recuerdas cuando en cuarto año, unos chicos de Gryffindor se metieron contigo, diciéndote deshonra, y burlándose de ti? ¿Recuerdas como Circe camino hasta ellos y le pego una bofetada a cada uno, diciendo que te dejaran en paz, que eras mas honrada que todos ellos juntos? - Pregunto.

Rose intento, sin éxito, no sonreír. Claro que lo recordaba. Ese fue el primer día que descubrieron la cocina, y festejaron la proeza de Circe con pastelillos, hasta que se empacharon.

Ambos primos se sonrieron y la pelirroja tomo desprevenido a Albus y lo golpeo tan fuerte con la almohada que cayo de la cama.

- Rose - Se quejo él, divertido.

-Es divertido-Musito ella. Y en ese momento Scorpius apareció también en la puerta, que Albus había dejado entreabierta. Observaba la escena con los ojos desorbitados.

- Vaya, Albus eres un enclenque, tu prima golpea más fuerte que tu - Comento, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

Rose también le lanzo una de las miles de almohadas que adornaban su cama, pero este fue mas rápido y lo esquivo.

- Buen intento, Weasley.

Rose cerró los ojos, como intentando controlarse de algo.

- Vete Malfoy - Le espeto con un tono gélido, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- McGonagall nos quiere en su despacho en diez minutos. A los tres. – Y luego se retiro.

Albus miro la puerta por la que había salido su amigo por unos instantes y luego volvió la vista a su prima. El moreno se estremeció cuando descubrió que tan oscuros se habían puestos los ojos de Rose.

Sus enormes ojos azules, parecían dos océanos en plena tormenta, se habían vuelto casi negros y apretaba su labio con fuerza. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

Su primo se asustó, nunca había visto a su prima tan enfadada.

- Rose... ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto temeroso de la tarea que le había encargado a su amigo.

La pelirroja golpeo su colchón con fuerza, y le dirigió una mirada hostil.

- Nada - Respondió secamente - Ahora es mejor que te vayas - Y señalo la puerta con su mano.

Albus acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su prima, salio sin dirigirle una palabra o una mirada. Una vez que el se hubiera marchado, Rose empezó a temblar convulsivamente, subió sus piernas a su cama y se las abrazó. Temblaba de ira y frustración. Su pecho sentía tantas emociones arremolinadas en su interior que pensó que podría explotar. ¿Lo peor? Su única vía de escape estaba enojada con ella. Genial. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a reprimir sus emociones, el momento la sobrepasaba. Su pelea con su supuesto padre, la pelea con Circe, y que Malfoy le hubiera dicho que ella le temía a la gente.

"_¡Ridículo!"_ ¿Ella temerle a la gente? Por Merlín, era lo mas estupido que hubiera escuchado alguna vez…

Un nuevo acceso de ira la invadió cuando recordó como le había dado un consejo. _"¿Pero quién mierda se cree que es?"_

De repente, sintió un dolor punzante en su todo su cuerpo. _"No de nuevo" _Se le cortó la respiración e intento desesperadamente inhalar el oxigeno que se le escapaba por la boca, pero no logro nada y vivió la horrenda sensación de ser ahogada. Se apretó la garganta con sus manos y las sintió como dos témpanos de hielo contra su piel. El frío quemaba su piel, pero le daba una sensación de alivio saber que al menos podía seguir sintiendo.

Todo se volvió borroso y detrás del dolor percibió una agradable sensación de calidez, de placer. El aire volvía a ingresar a sus pulmones, pero lo sentía ligero, como si no respirara absolutamente nada. Lentamente retiro sus manos de su garganta y se miro en el espejo. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y su piel se había vuelto inmaculadamente blanca, casi transparente. Sus cabellos rojos contrastaban maravillosamente con el nuevo aspecto de su piel, dando la sensación de un incendio.

Alzo su mano al espejo y de un golpe seco, este estallo en mil pedazos. Rose se asustó y bajo su brazo automáticamente. _"Maldita sea"._

De repente sintió un ardor insoportable en el centro del pecho, tan conocido, como si quisieran abrirla desde adentro, y entonces, todo se volvió negro, y lo último que escucho fue el ruido de un cuerpo caer con fuerza al piso.

* * *

><p>- Dominique, tengo problemas en Transformaciones, me ayudas, ¿verdad? - Pregunto un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel.<p>

La rubia se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- No es que te pueda ayudar en mucho… No me va mucho mejor que a ti - Respondió mirando al piso.

- Pero algo es algo - Murmuro el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una redacción para pociones, cuando su amigo, Tom, la encontró y se sentó enfrente de ella.

Dominique enrojeció frente al acto del chico.

- Eres una ternura – Musito el chico, sonrojándose a duras.

Ella le golpeó el brazo levemente.

- Oye, me preguntaba si este fin de semana… - Comenzó Tom, pero no pudo continuar porque un rubio de asombrosos ojos celestes apareció detrás de la muchacha.

- Nique, te he estado buscando por todos lados. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a las Tres Escobas, o a Honeydukes, el sábado, porque espero que no hayas olvidado que nos debes una salida. A mí y a Lorcan - Y acto seguido le dirigió una mirada gélida al acompañante de la chica, quien se encogió en la silla frente a la mirada del Ravenclaw de sexto.

- ¡Lyssander! - Se sorprendió la chica - No, no lo he olvidado, pero está mal interrumpir a la gente cuando habla… - Lo regaño, regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante al muchacho - ¿Qué ibas a decir Tom?

Oh, con que ese enclenque era el jodido _"Tom"._ Pues tendría que replantearse eso de invitarla a salir.

El chico se hundió más en su silla y murmuro un vano "Luego hablamos" bajo la insistente mirada del rubio, que parecía gritar "LARGO".

- Lyss, lo has espantado - Dijo la rubia.

- No es cierto, el se fue solito - Y adopto una mueca de clara inocencia fingida.

La chica solo rió y siguió con la redacción de pociones. El muchacho la miro embelesado, clavando su celeste mirada sobre ella, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

- Ya basta… - Dijo Dominique tímidamente

- ¿Eh?

- Es que me pones nerviosa con esa mirada… - Aclaro, mientras hacia una débil imitación de la mirada de Lyssander. Este rio tan fuerte que la Señora Pince los mando a callar.

- Nique, debo irme, pero el sábado nos vemos. No lo olvides, sales conmigo… Con Lorcan y conmigo - Se apresuro a aclarar - Te veo rubia - Y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

La chica lo observo alejarse, totalmente roja, y con un extraño cosquilleo ahí, donde el la había besado.

* * *

><p>- Rosie, apúrate, McGonagall esta verde de esperarte… - Albus se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo de su prima en el suelo y con un centenar de pedazos de espejos esparcidos a su alrededor. Terminó de abrir la puerta de un tirón, y fue corriendo hacia la pelirroja. Tomo su pulso y suspiro aliviado al percibir los latidos de su corazón. Tenía la respiración agitada, y temblaba.<p>

Albus se asusto y la zarandeo delicadamente para despertarla. Nada. Le golpeo un poco la mejilla, pero Rose seguía sin dar signos de que iba a despertarse.

El ojiverde, saco su varita del bolsillo de su tunica, y conjuro:

- _Aguamenti -_ El potente chorro de agua le dio a la chica en la cara, que abrió los ojos y la boca para inspirar oxigeno. Empezó a escupir agua y se agarro la garganta con ambas manos. Entorno los ojos y vio a su primo. Ladeo su cabeza a un costado como siempre hacia cuando algo escapaba de su comprensión.

- ¿Qué…? - Empezó preguntando, sin saber como terminar la frase. Albus sonrió al ver a su prima despierta.

- Parece ser que te quedaste dormida… o te desmayaste. Vine a buscarte para ir al despacho de la directora, y te encontré en el suelo, respirando agitadamente… Me asuste. Tal vez haya sido una pesadilla - Y luego tomo a su prima en brazos. Rose no lo abrazo, pero abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- Si, seguro fue una pesadilla… - Musito ella. Abrazo rápidamente a su primo y lo aparto con suavidad para levantarse.

- Bien, vamos. No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente más de los siete minutos reglamentarios - Dijo ella, y luego lucio su fabulosa sonrisa burlona. Albus le toco la frente con los dedos y ambos salieron de la habitación de la Slytherin, dejando olvidado los fragmentos de espejo.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Weasley, déjame ayudarte! - Protesto Scorpius, agachándose para estar a la altura de la chica.<em>

_- No necesito tu ayuda Malfoy - Gruñó la pelirroja, se sentía tremendamente estúpida, tirada en el piso, llena de hojas secas y tierra, y encima, se había resbalado con una maldita rama y había rodado colina abajo. Menuda suerte. Y que Malfoy quisiera ayudarle, no la ponía de mejor humor. – No soy inválida, ¿Sabes? - Respondió con aspereza_

_Diablos, Weasley, estaba sacando de sus casillas a Scorpius. El solo quería ayudarla y aun así no dejaba de ser orgullosa._

_- Maldita sea Weasley, en estos momentos no puedes ni levantarte sola. Solo déjame ayudarte… - Musito él, sintiendo su vena de la sien palpitar con fuerza._

_Rose hizo el ademán de pararse por su cuenta pero un intenso dolor le atravesó el tobillo, produciéndole un quejido de dolor. De todas formas se levanto. Su rostro estaba deformado por una mueca de intenso dolor. Quiso dar un paso, pero su tobillo la traicionó, haciéndola perder el equilibro. Antes de sentir el frío suelo, unas grandes manos la detuvieron por la espalda._

_- Ya está bien Weasley - Dijo, mientras la depositaba en el suelo con cuidado - Si no quieres mi ayuda, me iré a buscar a tu primo. Quédate sola, como quieras - Y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la chica._

_La Slytherin bufo fastidiada. Su primo Albus no estaba con ellos, ya que había ido a buscar ayuda, y le aterraba la idea de que anocheciera y ella estuviera sola. Odiaba la sensación de soledad. La odiaba por completo. Mordió su labio y tragó con fuerza. No podía creer lo que iba a decir:_

_- No, espera, Malfoy… - Dijo suavemente ella. El aludido, todavía de espaldas, sonrió._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley? - ¿Quien iba decir que le pediría ayuda?_

_- No me dejes sola…Ayúdame - Dijo en tono firme, como dando una orden._

_"¿Cómo rayos fue que terminé pidiéndole ayuda al cretino de Malfoy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bienvenidas (: Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que el capítulo compese su espera!<strong>

**Y, ¿Qué tal? ? ¿Les gustó? A mi me encantó escribir este capítulo en particular, me gusta dejar en evidencia a Rose. (Pobre chica...)**

**Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, creanme cuando les digo que me sacan una sonrisa enorme! Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que ponen mi historia en favoritos, espero que se animen a dejarme un review, para saber si les gusta la historia, o para hacerme alguna sugerencia.**

**Como siempre, quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas increibles chicas que me dejan reviews:**

**-Fatty L (Gracias por betear linda, me encanta tu trabajo!)**

**-samfj**

**-annyuska14 (Lástima que no tengas una cuenta particular, así te respondo los reviews personalmente, pero muchas gracias por el review! Sos un sol ^.^, saludos!)  
><strong>

**-Diane Potter (I`m so glad that someone from the UK actually likes my story, I feel so important!)  
><strong>

**-Kuchiki Yamiko**

**-doubletrouble (No te respondí personalmente, pero muchas gracias por dejar un review! Espero que este capitulo también te guste, besos)**

**Denle al botón de abajo, no muerde!**

**-Peque-  
><strong>


	7. Palabras difíciles

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son míos, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con mis los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p><em>McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el mismo.<em>

_Dos pelirrojos, dos rubios, y dos muchacho de cabello azabache la miraban con expectación._

_-Bien, se preguntaran porque los he hecho a llamar. Según el comportamiento de sus respectivos hijos- Dijo mientras miraba a Ron, Draco y Harry- Puede deducir la clase de padres que son, y no se me ha pasado por alto que algunos de ustedes deberían fortalecer las relaciones padre-hijo. Es por eso que he decidido intervenir, si bien a mi no me concierne, el comportamiento de tales es afectado por dichos…problemas. Y si el carácter no es adecuado para el colegio, no tengo mas opción que intervenir.- La directora los escruto a todos con lo ojos._

_- Mi intervención se basa en algo sumamente sencillo. Es un juego de padre –hijo. Es un famoso juego muggle que he encontrado bastante interesante para poner en practica. Se lo llama "Las escondidas". Es un bastante simple, en el cual uno de los participantes cuenta hasta un determinado numero, mientras otro se esconde hasta ser encontrado. Creo conveniente jugar en el bosque prohibido, bajo mi tutela claro esta, y cada padre jugara respectivamente con su hijo.-Finalizo con una mirada seria._

_Draco y Scorpius tenían la mirada desenfocada. "¿Un juego muggle? Que insulto"_

_-Disculpe directora, pero debo advertir que mi hermano James, quien es el principal causante de todo, no se encuentra aquí. En su lugar estoy yo, que no tengo nada que ver- Albus se cruzo de brazos y miro a McGonagall fijamente._

_Esta sonrío, como si esperara que le hicieran esa pregunta._

_-Entiendo su punto de vista, señor Potter, pero su hermano esta cumpliendo un castigo mayor en estos momentos, y creí conveniente que su padre también participara. Ya sabe, para alivianar las tensiones- Apunto mirando de soslayo a Ron y a Rose- Y no podía dejar que participe solo, por lo tanto insisto en que usted participe junto a el, si no encuentra ningún inconveniente-Finalizo._

_Albus suspiro. Ahora entendía. La directora quería que su padre participara para asegurarse que Ron y Rose no armaran una escena ni nada por el estilo. No podía negarse._

_-No encuentro ningún inconveniente-Musito mirando a su prima, quien estaba fastidiada._

_-Pues yo si encuentro un inconveniente- Bufó Rose.- No pienso jugar a un estupido juego de niños con este hombre-Y con un dedo señalo a Ron- Y no pueden obligarme, así que lamento arruinarle su pequeña diversión directora, pero me largo si no tiene nada realmente coherente que decir- Acto seguido se levanto del asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, la voz de McGonagall la detuvo._

_-Si no realiza esta actividad, usted señorita Weasley, será destituida de su cargo como Premio Anual-_

_Rose paro en seco y se giro lentamente._

_-¿Por qué? Eso no es justo, nada de esto tiene que ver con mis obligaciones de Premio Anual- Rebatió._

_-Pero la que hace la leyes aquí soy yo, señorita. Por lo tanto si es mi deseo que usted participe lo hará. Creo que Jessa Lynn tiene unas notas considerablemente aceptables para un premio anual- Musitó con una socarrona sonrisa de superioridad._

_-Pues si usted cree que ella cumple con los requisitos de un Premio Anual, allá usted. Será mi placer, otorgarle la torre.-_

_-Rose, no deberías hablarle así a la directora- La regaño Ron. La pelirroja lo miro y sonrío de manera retorcida._

_-No te metas- Murmuro. Dispuesto a replicar, el hombre pelirrojo abrió su boca, pero la mano de la directora lo silencio._

_Draco Malfoy sonrío. Harry Potter suspiro._

_McGonagall miro intensamente a Rose, y tras un breve silencio, se acomodo los anteojos._

_-Que así sea, mañana a primera hora tráigame la carta de renuncia de capitanía al equipo de Quidditch.-_

_Rose abrió desmesuradamente los ojos._

_-¿Por qué ray…?_

_-Rose- La calmo su primo, adivinando sus palabras. –Contén tu lenguaje-_

_Ella solo suspiro, y reformulo su pregunta._

_-Directora McGonagall, yo dije de entregar el puesto de Premio Anual, nunca la capitanía del equipo._

_-Oh, ya lo se señorita Weasley. Pero si no puedo confiar el puesto de Premio Anual a usted, no la considero capaz de la capitanía de su equipo.- Su rostro inalterable, permaneció serio._

_Rose se mordió el labio y sin musitar palabra volvió a su asiento. Resoplo mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_McGonagall se permitió una leve s sonrisa. Perfecto._

_-¿Tiene usted algún inconveniente, señor Malfoy?-Pregunto._

_Scorpius negó lentamente con la cabeza. No podía arriesgarse a perder su preciado puesto._

_-Pues perfecto entonces. Les pediré que se reúnan en el inicio del Bosque Prohibido, en diez minutos los alcanzare._

_*/*/*_

_Rose caminaba junto a su primo Albus en silencio. ¿Quién se creía McGonagall para obligarla a jugar a un estupido juego de niños muggles?_

_Albus miraba el perfil de su prima. Irradiaba tanto enojo que hasta el podía sentirlo. Scorpius iba del otro lado del oji-verde. Toda esta situación le parecía absurda._

_Llegaron al inicio del Bosque, donde sus respectivos padres los esperaban. Harry se veía un poco intranquilo, igual que Ron. Draco lucia su perfecta cara de nada._

_La directora de Hogwarts apareció junto a un profesor._

_-Bien, ahora, les indicare las reglas. Primero, nada de magia o trampas. Cada padre contara hasta el numero 50 y sus respectivos hijos se esconderán dentro del limite marcado en el Bosque. Este esta marcado por una barrera mágica que con mucho gusto el profesor Milt me ayudo a construir. Bien, los hijos deberán llegar hasta aquí antes de que sus padres los encuentren- Luego indico al profesor que diera un paso al frente. Este tenía una pequeña cajita grabada con caracteres desconocidos en las manos._

_-Cuando abra la caja, el tiempo empezara a correr. Solo tendrán una hora para completar el juego- El profesor Milt poso una de sus manos en la cajita- Listos…Ahora-Gritó, y de la cajita emergió un enorme reloj de arena blanca mágica. Los padres cerraron los ojos y empezaron a contar, mientras Albus, Scorpius y Rose se adentraban en el bosque prohibido._

_Rose comenzó a correr por una colina medianamente inclinada para alejarse de su primo y de su amigo, cuando accidentalmente tropezó con una rama. Un grito se escapo de su garganta cuando sintió como la tierra desaparecía debajo de sus pies._

_Ambos Gryffindors, ya lejos de la chica, se miraron y salieron corriendo en dirección al alarido de la pelirroja._

_Cuando llegaron al punto de donde provenía el alarido, no vieron a Rose, pero observaron un rastro de hojas desperdigadas y una rama quebrada. El rastro seguía por debajo de la colina Desviaron su mirada y allí estaba ella, tendida en el suelo boca abajo. La pelirroja se incorporo rápidamente e intento pararse, pero un dolor agudo en su tobillo la hizo desistir. Se tomo la parte herida con las dos manos, y el mero contacto con su piel le dolió. Frustrada se sentó en el suelo._

_Los chicos bajaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rose. Ella los vio llegar, y en vez de alegrarse se frustro más. Su caída había sido patética y encima ellos llegaban como salvadores a su rescate. "Mas patético todavía."_

_-Rose, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Albus, agachándose a la altura de su prima._

_-Si Albus no te preocupes, solo decidí sentarme a hablar con el suelo-Respondió sarcásticamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_Su primo suspiro. Su sarcasmo indicaba que no se encontraba demasiado herida._

_-¿Puedes pararte?-Pregunto el._

_-Claro que si, es por eso que todavía sigo sentada en el suelo-Volvió a exclamar frustrada. Su salvador no servia. Albus rodó los ojos._

_-Dejémosla aquí Albus, se ve que no nos necesita- Resoplo Scorpius._

_-Lamentablemente, Scor, Rose es familia- Albus tomo el tobillo de su prima y esta palideceo. No grito ni se quejo, pero sintió su temblor.- Creo que te torciste el tobillo-_

_-No me digas, capitán evidente-Volvió a resoplar. Albus sabía que cuando Rose se sentía frustrada consigo misma por no saber resolver una situación, su sarcasmo podía llegar a parámetros descomunales. Y la verdad es que era raro ver Rose en una situación en la cual no podía controlar. Solo lo había presenciado una vez, cuando intento cocinar._

_-Será mejor que llame a alguien- Y se levanto del suelo. Rose lo detuvo._

_-¿Adonde crees que vas?-Lo interrogo la pelirroja._

_-A buscar ayuda, será lo mejor. Debes tratarte enseguida o tal vez, no podrías jugar al Quidditch.- El corazón de la Slytherin se detuvo por un momento. "No jugar…Quidditch" Imposible._

_-No soy una debilucha cualquiera Albus, deja de exagerar las cosas-_

_El oji-verde, observó a su prima y frunció el entrecejo._

_-Ya lo se Rose, pero…-_

_-Pero nada. ¿Crees que necesito ayuda por una torcedura? Ciertamente no me conoces Potter.-_

_-Rose, no lo entiendes…- Intento explicarse el._

_-Claro que lo entiendo, no soy una…-_

_-Cállate Rose!- Exploto- No sabes de lo que hablas, ¿Qué no eres débil? Ya lo se, pero créeme que uno no decide si su cuerpo lo es o no. Y déjame decirte, Rose, que tienes un cuerpo enclenque que podría partirse por nada._

_Rose lo miro iracunda_

_-No soy ninguna enclenque, maldita sea!- Bramo. "¿Enclenque?"_

_Albus se relajo, y bajo el tono de su voz._

_-Lo siento, no es lo quise decir. Claro que no eres ninguna enclenque Rose. Pero tienes un cuerpo…delgado, y tus huesos van acorde a eso. Solo...Solo no quiero que te lastimes más si intentas caminar. ¿Si?- Dijo a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza._

_Rose asintió con la cabeza mansamente._

_-Creo que será mejor que yo busque ayuda Albus- Musito el rubio, que había visto toda la escena. Se sentía realmente fuera de foco_

_-No lo creo Malfoy…Déjame ir a mi. Sabes que mi sentido de orientación es mejor que el tuyo-_

_-Albus, eso no es cierto. Quédate tú. Yo iré- Scorpius empezó a caminar, pero un brazo lo detuvo por la espalda._

_-No, déjame a mí. Si vas y le explicas a McGonagall la situación con el padre de Rose allí, no se hará una buena idea.-_

_-No me interesa lo que piense, tu te quedas- No pensaba quedarse con Weasley allí, mas sarcástica de lo común._

_-No agraves la situación Scorpius.- Y dicho esto salio disparado en dirección contraria, sin darle a Scorpius oportunidad de detenerlo._

_-Maldito idiota, muérete en el camino!- Grito el Premio Anual, haciendo eco con la palma de sus manos._

_Scorpius estaba harto de ayudar a Rose porque era prima de su estúpido mejor amigo._

_*/*/*_

-No me dejes sola…Ayúdame- Dijo en tono firme, como dando una orden.

Scorpius sonrío, todavía de espaldas a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Pregunto, aunque la había escuchado perfectamente.

Rose se mordió el labio. ¿El maldito de Malfoy iba a hacerla rogar? Ni de raja, ella no rogaba a nadie. A nadie.

-Me oíste bien Malfoy, así que mueve tu trasero aquí y ayúdame- Rezongo.

-Weasley con esas palabras no lograras nada de mí. Vamos, dí las palabras correctas- Sabía que parecía un infante, pero no le importaba mucho. La idea de ver a Weasley rogar era demasiado jugosa, como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Rose ladeo su cabeza de lado. Scorpius no entendió porque lo hizo.

-¿Qué palabras Malfoy?-Preguntó.

-Por favor Weasley, la gente correcta suele pedir por favor cuando desea un favor de otra persona-

La muchacha se quedo estática. ¿Por favor? El sonido de esas palabras en su mente le supieron amargas. No iba a pedirle por favor. Ni que fuera un perro.

-No voy a hacerlo Malfoy-

-Entonces quédate a esperar a tu primo, _sola_- Recalcó. Lo había intentado, y no podían culparlo. Había comenzado a caminar cuando Rose volvió a hablar.

-No Malfoy espera…Mierda Malfoy! No me hagas decirlo- Protesto ella, abrazando su cuerpo, que empezaba a enfriarse.

Scorpius hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió caminando. Le hartaba la personalidad infantil de Rose.

Rose se debatía consigo misma. No iba a pedirle por favor…Pero no le gustaba estar sola. Pero no sola físicamente, si no sola…sola. En soledad, sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin nadie con quien estar…

-Malfoy…Ayúdame…por …favor- Murmuro derrotada, en un tono sumamente bajo.

El joven se detuvo abruptamente. _¿Lo había dicho?_ Scorpius esbozo una sonrisa enorme, mostrando sus blanquecinos y perfectos dientes.

No podía creerlo. Rose le había dicho por favor! O algo parecido, porque había hablado en un murmullo tan bajo que no le había entendido bien…

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Pregunto, mientras se daba la vuelta. Rose estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose como una niña pequeña, con la vista fija en el piso, y si bien no estaba sonrojada, un color natural y saludable subió a sus pálidas mejillas.

La imagen la hacia parecer muy…_vulnerable._

-Disculpa, no te escuche bien la primera vez…-Repitió, mientras se agachaba a su altura.

Rose se sintió tremendamente ridícula. Odiaba sentirse tan patética. Y encima el idiota de Malfoy no ayudaba en nada para reducir su vergüenza. Había dicho por favor. Seguro que cualquier persona pensaría que no era tan difícil, pero se había quemado la garganta y la lengua al decir esas dos palabras, y Malfoy quería que las repitiera. Si claro.

Se sintió violenta y alzo su mirada a los ojos mercurio de Malfoy.

-No pienses que voy a repetir esas palabras. Ya las dije y no tengo necesidad de volver a repetirlas, si eso no te basta ya no es mi problema Malfoy. Si no quieres ayudarme, bien. Vete. No pienso rogarte una maldita palabra más- Y aguantándose el agudo dolor de su tobillo, se levanto en el acto y le dio la espalda a Malfoy.

Comenzó a caminar como si no tuviera ninguna herida. Rose era autodisciplinada por naturaleza, y se obligaba a no sentir dolor.

"_Todo es mental, si ni lo piensas, el dolor no esta ahí." _

Scorpius torció la boca y también se levanto. Debió esperarse una reacción así de ella. La vio alejarse y pensó que por dolor o no que Rose sintiera, si seguía caminando podía llegar a quebrarse el pie. Y a su amigo no le gustaría nada.

Camino hacia ella, y en un rápido movimiento la levanto por detrás, y la acomodo en sus brazos. Era más ligera de lo que parecía, ya era la segunda vez que lo comprobaba.

Rose abrió de la sorpresa sus enormes ojos. Miro escéptica a Malfoy.

-Malfoy, bájame.- Comento con voz mordaz, mientras se revolvía bajo los brazos de Scorpius.

-Quédate quieta Weasley, vas a caerte.- Murmuro con dificultad, mientras intentaba calmar a la chica, que se revolvía con más fuerza.

-Suéltame-Amenazó, con una voz gélida.

-Escucha, no es que a mi me guste llevarte como si furas una princesa ni nada por el estilo, pero si sigues caminado, te duela o no, vas a quebrarte el pie. Y tú primo si me matara. Ahora haz esto algo mas llevable, y quédate quieta-Gruño con el mismo tono de Rose.

La muchacha calló, y se concentro en otra cosa, que no fueran las grandes y calidas manos de Malfoy, desprendiendo calor a través de su ropa. Tampoco su acompasada respiración, y en los latidos de su corazón.

_Los latidos del corazón_. Rose amaba ese pequeño sonido que marcaba la vida de alguien. Era como oír la vida, como oír el tiempo pasar, que aunque el cuerpo cambiaba aquel delicioso sonido seguía inalterable. Inconscientemente recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Scorpius y cerro los ojos, deleitándose con el suave bombeo de su corazón.

El rubio se estremeció cuando sintió la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Iba caminando por el bosque, intentando encontrar el claro, mientras respiraba lentamente, intentando no aspirar el suave olor que parecía emanar de Rose. Uno de sus brazos estaba bajo sus dos rodillas, y el otro la sostenía de la espalda.

Podía sentir la tersidad de su piel blanca e impoluta. Tenía una textura deliciosa. El cuerpo de la chica cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos. Sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en el mentón, y no podía evitar aspirar la delicada fragancia que parecía emanar de ellos. También los sintió suaves. Reprimió el tonto impulso de tocarlos.

La chica permaneció en silencio. A lo lejos pudo divisar el claro.

-Malfoy, allí esta el claro- Señalo con una mano.

En efecto, el claro se encontraba a unos pocos metros. En el centro estaban todos, los tres padres, McGonagall y Albus. Este último estaba rojo y gesticulaba muchísimo con las manos. Estaban absortos en el relato de Albus, y cuando se dispusieron a ir hacia el Bosque Prohibido, Scorpius surgió de entre los árboles con Rose en lo brazos.

Ron palideceo, para después tornarse de un rojo talmente confundible con su cabello.

-Si claro Albus, tu tienes mejor sentido de orientación que yo, es por eso que llegaste antes- Dijo con burla el rubio, mientras su amigo enrojecía. Camino hasta el centro del claro.

-Rose! hija , ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- Pregunto Ron, acercándose a ellos.

Rose gruño.

-Claro Ron, es que como estaba cansada decidí usar a Malfoy como mi transporte personal. Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el tobillo, y por favor deja de fingir que te importa, no hay cámaras alrededor, no hace falta jugar a la familia feliz- Declaró en tono glacial, que dejo perplejos a todos parcialmente.

Scorpius sintió lo tenso que se había puesto el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Ron contrajo su cara en una mueca de dolor.

-Rose, no es necesario que discutamos esto ahora…-Comenzó.

-No hay nada que discutir.- Afirmó- Malfoy bájame, ahora puedo sola.- Scorpius no la soltó, e ignoro su pedido mientras avanzaba hasta la directora.

Draco Malfoy posaba los ojos en Rose y luego en Ron. Así que los héroes de guerra no eran la feliz familia que el se había imaginado.

Harry sostenía a su hijo por el hombro, impidiendo que este intervenga en la disputa familiar. Sabía que Ron había cometido un error, pero desaprobaba la forma que tenia su sobrina de demostrarlo.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor lleve a la Señorita Weasley a la enfermería. No queremos que nuestra capitana del equipo de Quidditch quede inhabilitada para jugar.- Intervino McGonagall. Scorpius asintió y la llevo a la enfermería.

Una vez desaparecidos de vista, Ron se volvió a su mejor amigo, completamente desolado.

-Harry, no hay caso, no importa lo que haga, no importa cuanto lo intente, Rose no me perdonara. Me arrepiento profundamente de lo que le dije en primer año, pero es que ella no quiera entenderlo! – Soltó de un tirón.

-Pa, iré a ver como esta Rose- Albus se soltó de la mano de su padre, y corrió tras su mejor amigo.

El oji-verde suspiro.

-Lo se Ron, se cuanto te arrepientes, pero sabes como es Rose. Tiene un carácter un tanto difícil…No se que decirte- Dijo con resignación.

Draco se mantuvo al tanto. Ahora mas que nunca le agradaba Rose.

-Bien- Carraspeo la directora- Teniendo en cuenta nuestro pequeño incidente, doy por terminado el juego. Padres son libres de irse. Les concedo media hora con sus hijos, y luego los invito a retirarse de mi colegio. Vamos Milt- El pequeño profesor, hizo que el reloj de madrea volviera a ser la minúscula cajita de antes y se marcho tras la directora.

Draco se dirigió a la enfermería.

***/*/***

-Muy bien Rose, con esto estará. Me extraña que hayas venido aquí simplemente por una torcedura, generalmente tus heridas son un poco mas…serias- Finalizo la señora Pomfrey, cerrando el tarro de ungüento que había colocado a Rose. Le sonrío y agregó- No te preocupes podrás jugar al Quidditch, pero por hoy deberás descansar el pie, ¿entendido? Y nada de trampas esta vez, o tendrás que quedarte una semana entera.- Y tras un guiño de ojo, salio de la improvisada habitación hecha con mantos blancos, dejándola junto a su primo y a Scorpius.

-¿Te sientes mejor Rose?-Pregunto Albus, tomando la mano de su prima.

-Oye, ni que hubiera tenido una fractura craneal- Ella sonrío burlonamente, mientras apretaba la mano de su primo-

Scorpius carraspeo, sintiéndose un poco anónimo a la pareja de primos.

-Scorpius, muchísimas gracias por cargar a la pequeña- Su mejor amigo le guiño un ojo, mientras recibía un suave golpe por parte de la pelirroja, por el uso del termino "pequeña"- Se que no debió haber sido fácil…Eres lo mejor. Te debo…-

-Millones de favores- Completo el rubio sonriéndole.

-Millones de favores- Repitió Albus.- Rose creo que deberías agradecerle a Scorpius el haberte cargado…- Comenzó el, con vos suave.

-No fui yo quien le pidió cargarme. Fue más bien algo suyo, así que no tengo porque hacerlo realmente- Comento con aire distraído la muchacha mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Albus suspiro. Su prima era imposible.

-Ni te molestes Albus.- Comento Scorpius.

En ese instante, un hombre colorado, con algunas canas imperceptibles, y algo de barba entro en la habitación.

-Disculpen chicos,¿ podrían dejarnos solos unos momentos?- Pregunto Ron. Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron. Albus se levanto de la cama, pero algo lo retuvo. Su prima no había soltado su mano, y la apretaba con fuerza. Se acerco hasta su oído y le dijo:

-Vamos Rose, todo estará bien. Solo serán unos minutos. Lo prometo. Estare fuera esperándote. Si me necesitas solo dilo.

-Te necesito- Respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres fuerte Rose. Más fuerte que muchos chicos y chicas que conozco. No eres ninguna enclenque. Derribaste a Bullstrode de su escoba. Es lo mismo que patear a un elefante- Su primo le sonrío suavemente- Se que no me necesitas- Le apretó suavemente la mano, y su prima lo dejo ir.

Cuando ambos Gryffindors salieron, Ron se sentó en la cama donde Rose se encontraba.

Intento tomar su mano, pero ella la aparto bruscamente.

-Rose, escucha. Lamento de sobremanera lo que te dije esas vacaciones, cuando volviste de Hogwarts en tu primer año. Estaba cegado por que me sentí defraudado que no quedaste en Gryffindor. Pero estuvo mal, porque no tuve que dejar que mis prejuicios me separaran de mi única y hermosa hija. Por favor Rose, perdóname. Me estas matando, cada vez que vuelves a casa y me dices Ron en vez de papa. Porque a tus dulces once, ya no me decías papi o me llamabas cuando tenias miedo. Para ti solo era un inquilino. Por favor Rosie, te lo suplico, perdóname. Ya no se que hacer para volver a ganar tu confianza- Murmuro mirando hacia abajo, con clara resignación.

El pelirrojo sintió como una mano lo tomaba delicadamente del mentón y levantaba su cara.

-No agaches nunca la cabeza. Eso no es lo que me enseño mi padre. Mi padre me dijo que había que ser fuerte siempre, nunca agachar la mirada, y menos la cabeza. Mi padre me dio un consejo muy sabio.- Murmuro Rose, sonriéndole levemente. Luego lo soltó.

-No creo que sea fácil para mí olvidar todo el desprecio y la furia con la que fui golpeada por ti. No creo que sea fácil olvidar la mirada de indignación en tus ojos. No puedo perdonarte, porque ese día, te llevaste toda mi infancia contigo. Ese día, el cariño hacia los demás murió para mí, ya que acepte que ni mi padre podría quererme. Cuando ni tu familia te quiere o acepta, para mi estaba claro que entonces no importaría como tratara a los demás. No puedo perdonarte, porque el rencor prevaleció en mí a partir de tus palabras. Para ti, tal vez, fue un simple error. Un arranque de furia. Pero para mí, significo aceptar que nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para formar parte de ti. Es por eso, que no puedo llamarte papa. Puedo aceptarte y con el tiempo, tal vez, volver a reconocerte. Pero no vengas insinuando que quieras que te perdone ya. Porque eso no va a ser posible. Seamos amigos- Rose sonrío con amargura.

Y Ron, entendió, que no importaba lo que el hiciera, su arranque de ira, provoco que perdiera a su hija para siempre. Y eso lo derrumbo. Las lagrimas se agaloparon en sus ojos, y tras una leve asentimiento con la cabeza, escapo de allí. No soportaba aceptar que su hija, realmente, su retoño, su pequeña Rosie, jamás volvería a llamarlo papa. Harry lo esperaba fuera, y al ver la cara contrariada se u mejor amigo, no hizo acotación alguna, y con uno de sus brazos en el hombro de su amigo, se fueron de Hogwarts.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron asombrados. Habían escuchado todo detrás del manto, y no podían creer lo que Rose le había dicho a su padre. Entendieron el daño que le había causado Ron. Y no podían comprenderla, porque sus padres jamás los despreciarían. No sabían como reaccionar, no sabían que decir. Pero ante toda respuesta, una morocha de ojos transparentes, entro en la enfermería y se adentro en la habitación de la pelirroja. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron. Circe se haría cargo de Rose. Aliviados por dejar a la chica en buenas manos, ambos salieron de la enfermería. Scorpius echo un último vistazo hacia la habitación.

Le gustaría poder comprenderla. Le gustaría llegar a conocer sus debilidades, ya que Rose parecía ser una fortaleza impenetrable. Nada podía derribarla. Si era capaz de no reconocer a su padre, era porque no albergaba sentimiento alguno en su interior. Y Scorpius sintió pena.

El se sentía sumamente amado por sus amigos y por su familia. No le importaba una mierda lo que la sociedad pensara de él.

El rubio salio de la enfermería, con un gusto amargo en la lengua. Se encontró a su padre, que lo esperaba para despedirlo.

-Esa chica Weasley…me cae bien- Dijo Draco resueltamente. Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Realmente no v…- La mano de su padre lo corto.

-Debo irme. Solo, intenta llevarte mejor con ella. No es mala persona.- Y tras un asentimiento de cabeza, Draco Malfoy se alejo, dejando a su primogénito atónito.

***/*/***

-Lorcan, se que estas molesto pero no se…no creo que ella sepa que lo estas- Murmuro Lyssander. Los gemelos Scamander estaban en la biblioteca, haciendo un trabajo para pociones, cuando Lily ingreso junto a su mejor amigo. Lorcan les dirigió su mejor mirada asesina.

-Lyss, ¿Tu también crees que ella no me tiene en cuenta?- Dijo, mirando a la pareja de reojo, por encima de su libro.

-Hermano, sabes que nunca te mentiría, peor me gustaría hacerlo…-Susurró.

-Vamos, dime la verdad-Insistió el. Sabia que la respuesta no le agradaría en lo mas mínimo.

-No creo que estés en el círculo de sus amigos mas allegados- Pronuncio Lyss, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Lo se- Suspiro resignado. Se levanto de su mesa y salio de la biblioteca sin echarle una mirada a la mesa donde Lily estaba riendo en voz baja junto al idiota de Dan Perkins.

A Lily no se le había pasado por alto que los gemelos Scamander se encontraban en la biblioteca. Para nada. Tampoco se había pasado por alto, el repentino cambio en el carácter de Lorcan. Ya no la acosaba, no la molestaba, no le coqueteaba. Merlín, ni siquiera le hablaba.

En un principio la chica se sintió aliviada, pero luego de cierto tiempo, inconscientemente, empezó extrañar al gemelo. Le divertían sus indecentes propuestas, y su traviesa sonrisa.

Le echaba de menos, y tampoco sabia el porque de tan repentino cambio. Y tampoco era cuestión de que ella fuera y le preguntara. ¿Cuántas veces le había gritado que la dejara en paz? Millones de veces. Y ahí estaba ahora, disfrutando su adorada "paz".

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Intento recordar algo que estuviera relacionado con el gemelo, pero el último recuerdo que tenia de él, era cuando la había "secuestrado" para ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Los habían perseguido, Dan había aparecido, y lo había invitado a estar con ellos. Luego de eso, Lorcan se torno arisco y se marcho.

Lily dejo de respirar por un momento. Se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

Se levanto de la silla, dejando atónito a Dan.

-Lily, ¿adonde vas?-Pregunto el, dejando de lado los libros de Historia de la Magia.

-Ah..ya vuelvo Dan. Espérame para hacer la tarea..o si quieres empiézala. Luego te busco. Adiós- Y salio de la biblioteca, detrás de Lorcan.

Lyssander, quien contemplaba la escena sonrío.

Lily atravesó los pasillos rápidamente, esquivando a los alumnos que la maldecían por lo bajo, al chocarse con ella.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ah Lorcan le había molestado que invitara a Dan. Después de todo era su "cita". El orgullo de un hombre, puede ser más grande que el de cualquier mujer, en estos casos. Excepto el de Rose.

Al final del corredor, lo vio. El rubio, estaba un tanto ocupado, con una chica castaña. La tomaba de la cintura, y la besaba con ferocidad. La chica gimió cuando sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello.

El corazón de Lily dejo de bombear por un momento. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en el pecho? Después de todo no le gustaba ni nada…¿Cierto? Lentamente se retiro y se metió al baño de las mujeres. Apoyo su espalda contra el frío mármol, y se dejo caer al piso. Su respiración estaba agitada, y sentía una incomoda punzada en el pecho y en el estomago.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

***/*/***

Scorpius estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, frente al lago. Tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba en Rose. En su vida. Le gustaría saber la forma en la que pensaba, en como veía al mundo. Su punto de vista sobre las cosas siempre era tan… frívolo. Hablar con Rose era hablar con la pura y cruel realidad. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando advirtió la lechuza que Albus usaba regularmente para llevar notas a su casa, entrar en la lechucearía. Algo extrañado, se levanto. Albus solo mandaba una nota al mes, y ya lo había hecho.

Se levanto, y se sacudió la tunica y el cabello. Aflojo su corbata y se dirigió a la lechuzería. En el camino Jessa Lynn, una HufflePuff de séptimo año, lo intercepto en el camino.

-Malfoy…¿cierto?-Pregunto algo nerviosa. El chico sonrío.

-Así es-Respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo escandalosamente, y no pudo evitar comparar sus sonrosadas mejillas, con las de Rose, las cuales nunca de los nunca, había visto sonrojarse.

- Me preguntaba si….Tu sabes…¿Irías a Hogsmaide conmigo este fin de semana?- La chica miraba el piso y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Scorpius abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió, mientras contemplaba a la joven, quien había dejado de ponerse roja. Jessa también sonrío.

-Gracias, nos vemos- Saludó, mientras caminaba moviendo la caderas.

Scorpius la observo marchar, y retomo su camino.

Una vez dentro del castillo subió las infinitas escaleras hasta que en uno de los pasillos diviso la puerta. Se acerco silenciosamente y la abrió, haciendo un chirrido estrepitoso, que alboroto a todas las lechuzas.

-Malditas lechuzas- Murmuro, mientras se cubría la cabeza, de las afiladas garras de las lechuzas. Diviso una blanca de ojos amarillos, y tomo rápidamente la nota que estaba en la pata.

Salio, cerrando de un portazo. No es que fuera chismoso, ni nada por el estilo pero…Le extrañaba. Aparte, a veces el leía la correspondencia de Albus, después de todo, no había nada que se ocultaran. Albus también lo hacia.

Se metió la nota en el bolsillo y bajo hasta una escalera. Se sentó en el primer escalón, y acomodándose un poco la tunica, saco el arrugado papelito.

"_Weasley, nos encontramos en Cabeza de Puerco la semana que viene. Trae lo acordado, no queremos tener que recurrir a medidas extremistas. B.B"_

¿Weasley? Hasta donde sabia, Albus era un Potter. A veces Rose usaba la lechuza de su primo… ¿Podría ser? ¿Quién era B.B? ¿En que estaba metida Rose?

Rápidamente, guardo el papelito, y entro de nuevo en la lechuzería. Esquivando a las lechuzas, volvió a colocar la nota, en la patita de la lechuza. Salio rápidamente.

No le interesaba, es mas, ahora tenia una HufflePuff en que pensar. Camino por los pasillos, hasta su torre anual. Rose no estaba allí. Tal vez seguía en la enfermería. Subió por la escalera de mármol, y entro en su habitación. Se saco la túnica, los zapatos y la corbata, y se tiro en la cama. Cerró los ojos, con una rara sensación de inquietud.

***/*/***

Hilary Green, estaba tranquilamente sentada en la biblioteca. Si bien, no era su lugar preferido, había que admitir que era bastante relajante. Sin un sonido, ni un alma allí dentro. Se acomodo mejor en la silla y cerro los ojos, intentando serenarse. Es que Merlín, últimamente, Scorpius hablaba hasta por los codos de Weasley. La tenia harta. Weasley esto, Weasley aquello. Y odiaba su mueca despectiva cada vez que lo hacia. Rose no era tan mala persona…creía.

Un ligero murmullo la saco de su trance. Giro su cabeza esperando ver de donde provenía el sonido. Nada. Bufo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ese murmullo de nuevo. Molesta, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se levanto. Inspeccionó las estanterías con atención, y encontró una cabeza rubia, tirada en un rincón apartado, roncando levemente. Así que eso era. No reconoció al chico.

Se acerco hacia ese gigantesco cuerpo desparramado en el suelo. Se agacho, y le pego una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y se giro a todos lado.

-_¿__Mais quoi?__?-_ Murmuro furioso. La chica se sorprendió. ¿Había hablado en francés?

-No es el mejor lugar para dormir, y si vas a hacerlo, procura no roncar, ¿quieres? Es demasiado molesto- Hilary se enderezo y lo miro extrañada. No sabía que había estudiantes extranjeros. También ignoraba si la había entendido o no.

El chico también se levanto y antes de que esta se diera media vuelta y se fuera, agarra a la chica bruscamente de la muñeca.

-¿Que cree que hacia _mademoiselle?-_Pregunto el rubio, con una marcado acento francés.

-Te despertaba.-Comento simplemente la chica- Ahora mas te vale soltarme francesito, me haces daño.

El chico pareció reaccionar y la soltó rápidamente. Tenía de un extraño color azul. Azul con destellos plateados. Hipnotizantes.

-_Pardon,_ no pretendía dañarla- El chico bajo al cabeza, arrepentido. Hilary lo miro desorbitada. Había sido ella quien lo había golpeado fuertemente, y ¿Él le pedía perdón, por reaccionar de una manera común?

-Perdonado- Murmuro en voz baja. ¿Quién rayos era ese? El chico levanto su mirada y regalo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Perdone usted mi error. Que desfachatez la mía al no presentarme debidamente. Soy Louis Weasley- El chico tenia los dedos de la chica marcados en la mejilla, pero parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

-¿Weasley? ¿Rubio?- Pregunto ella. Louis río ante el desconcierto de la chica.

-Lamento no estar a la altura de mis primos. ¿Creías que todos los Weasley eran pelirrojos?- Pregunto, con su acento.

-Bueno, la verdad si…-El chico río más fuerte. Pince los calló.

-Soy hijo de Fleur DeLacour. Tal vez eso explique algo- Explicó en voz más baja.

"_Claro Fleur DeLacour, la esposa de Bill Weasley_." También explicaba su acento.

-Creo que sería cordial, si usted también se presentara, _madmoiselle-_

-Hilary, Hilary Green- La chica sonrío.

_-Été enchanté_- Respondió el chico, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, y depositaba un beso en ella.

Ella la retiro rápidamente.

-¿Pero que rayos crees que haces?- La Slytherin alzo la voz, claramente molesta. Pince volvió a callarlos.

El chico la miro un poco desorbitado.

-¿Hice algo que la molestara?-Pregunto, con cierta dolencia en su voz, lo cual hizo que la chica se desconcertara.

-No puedes andar besando la mano de las chicas como si nada.-

-¿_Parce que?-_ Preguntó

-No es natural…-¿Qué diablos pasaba con este chico? ¿Porque era tan gentil y caballero?

-Perdón señorita- Murmuro el apenado- No fue mi intención molestarla.

-¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo?-Pregunto, alzando mas la voz. El chico pareció asustarse. Pince los silenció con un fuerte _"shush"_

-_Pardon_!- Repitió. Louis no entendía que había hecho mal. Se había presentado como su madre le había enseñado, había sido caballero, y sobretodo le había besado su mano.

-Deja de pedir perdón, maldición!- Dijo frustrada- ¿Por qué te comportas así?-

-¿Es que acaso no es la manera en que un caballero debe tratar a una dama?- Pregunto el a su vez, alzando una ceja.

Hilary se pasmo por la respuesta. Había encontrado un chico totalmente decente en Hogwarts. Sonrío para si misma. Menuda suerte.

-Nunca te había visto antes.- Dijo ella, ignorando la pregunta del chico.

-Es que antes estaba en Francia. Entre este año. Mi madre, quería que viniera al mismo colegio que mis hermanas-

-Lamento haberte gritado Weasley- La chica se arrepintió en el acto. Es solo había sido gentil.- No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trato

-¿Pero no es así como hay que tratar a las damas?- Volvió a preguntar el.

-En verdad…si, debería ser. Pero lamentablemente, los chicos nos suelen tratarme así. Son algo más…groseros-

-_Mais qu'une horreur, les filles doivent gentillement être traitées-_ Murmuro el rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no se francés…- El chico se sonrojo. _"Pero que adorable"_

-_Pardon,_ he dicho que, que horror, las chicas deben ser tratadas gentilmente- Y Hilary sonrío de oreja a oreja. Definitivamente, ese era su día de suerte.

***/*/***

Circe acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de Rose. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando de repente sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. _Rose_, pensó de inmediato. No sabia como, pero ambas habían desarrollado un vínculo bastante singular. No era que podían sentirse ni nada parecido, es solo en que momentos donde había emociones muy fuertes, algo dentro suyo se inquietaba. Era como un radar, algo totalmente inusual. Pero estaban acostumbradas, y no les molestaba en absoluto.

Cuando vio al señor Weasley supo de inmediato que había pasado, solo tuvo que hablar con unas personas, y dirigirse a la enfermería.

-Circe, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Pregunto Rose de repente- Yo nunca quise decir esas cosas…¿verdad que lo sabes?- La chica se sentía mal por haberle hablado de esa manera a su amiga. Circe suspiro y sonrío. A veces podía ser tan infantil.

-Claro que lo se, ¿tu sabes que yo tampoco quise decir esas cosas no?- La morena siguió acariciándole la cabeza. Estaba sentada en la cama con la pelirroja, y con el otro brazo la tomaba de los hombros. Rose descansaba al cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

-Si, también lo se. No me gusta pelearme contigo- Declaro al final.

-A mi tampoco- Dijo Circe. Y siguieron así por algún tiempo, no hacia falta que ella preguntara nada, y Rose que contara algo. En pleno silencio era cuando mas se entendían.

Después de un rato, Rose suspiro y esa fue la señal para que Circe la soltara.

-Vámonos Weasley, dentro de poco tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch, y andan diciendo por ahí que esa chica de HufflePuff los esta entrenado duro.- La morena de Slytherin se levanto de la cama, y se acomodo la pollera.

Rose bufó.

-La enfermera dijo que tendría que pasar todo el día aquí si es que no quiero estar toda una semana…Así que Nott, ve tu y suplántame. Mas te vale que no seas suave con ellos, porque yo no lo seré contigo, si me llego a enterar- Y le sonrío a su mejor amiga torcidamente.

Circe le guiño un ojo y salio de la enfermería. Le picaba la lengua, ya que le hubiera gustado poder decirle _"Mejor me quedo contigo…"_ Pero sabia que Rose se negaría, y además, no quería dejar a su equipo sin practica.

Diviso a parte del equipo, listos para entrenar, en el patio frontal de Hogwarts.

Enderezándose lo máximamente posible, se dirigió hacia ellos. Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención. Ellos se dieron vuelta.

-Rose esta en la enfermería, peor no es grave, no se preocupen, me comunico que me dejaba cargo y que sigamos con el entrenamiento. Agarren sus escobas y vamos a la cancha. – Todos obedecieron sin chistar y la siguieron.

Llegado al campo, volvió a hablar.

-Este año HufflePuff tiene un equipo…bueno. Raya lo aceptable, pero no quiero sorpresas. Rose ha estado estudiando las tácticas de cada competidor. Dado que nuestro primer partido será con ellos, escuchen con atención. Zirca, Mashwad- Dijo dirigiéndose a una chica castaña de ojos chocolate un tanto alta, y a un formidable chico de ojos negros y piel morena- Sus bateadores tiene una fuerza increíble, pero no saben utilizarla, eso juega a nuestro favor. Su buscador es ágil, pero algo despistado, así que si le lanzan budlgers cuando este desconcentrado, lo harán caer de seguro. No descuiden a los cazadores, ya que parece que son sus objetivos favoritos- Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Kita, Summers, Murrai, escuchen, la debilidad del guardián es el aro derecho. Parece ser que no se coordina del todo bien, Que ese sea su objetivo. Pero no abusen, porque podrían darse cuenta de nuestra táctica, y no queremos que eso pase. Esquiven las budglers como puedan, y por nada del mundo dejen caer la pelota, o que les den.- Tres chicos de complexión mas bien pequeña asintieron con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo, ahora a entrenar- Y de una patada, la morena se perdió en el cielo.

***/*/***

Scorpius se levanto un tanto agitado. Había tenido una pesadilla en la cual cierta pelirroja era golpeada por un grupo de matones. Aunque no tenia idea de porque había soñado eso. Se sentó en la cama, e intento calcular la hora. Pero le fue imposible, y resignado se levanto de su cama y salio del cuarto. En la Torre no había señales de que Rose estuviera allí. Todo estaba bien tranquilo, así que se dirigió a su baño y se lavo la cara.

"_B.B"_ _¿Quién diablos era ese? ¿Debería preguntarle algo a Albus?_ Decidió que lo mejor era esperar un poco, y bajo hacia el Gran salón. Había poca gente, e intuía que eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Busco a Albus por todos lados, pero no lo encontró.

Fue hacia el patio, y se topo con Leonard Zabini.

-Ey, Scor, ¿Dónde has estado? No encuentro a Hilary por ningún lado, y ella iba a ayudarme en pociones…-Comento el, mientras buscaba a la chica con la mirada.

-¿Hilary? No, estaba durmiendo…¿Ya probaste en la torre de Astronomía? Siempre esta allí- Contesto

-Si, pero no esta, ¿Dónde diablos podrá es…- El Slytherin se interrumpió al ver a su mejor amiga, salir al patio junto a un chico alto de cabello rubio. El chico iba un poco sonrojado y la hacia reír.

-¿Y ese quien es?-Pregunto bruscamente Scorpius.

-No se, pero no me gusta- Lo apoyo su amigo, ambo se miraron y se encaminaron hasta la pareja.

Hilary reía de lo caballero que era Louis, quien se sonrojaba bastante, y se disculpaba por todo. Era adorable. Sin querer sus manos se rozaron, y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Observo al chico para detectar algo, pero se desilusiono un poco al ver que el chico seguía riendo de algo que ella había dicho. Tal vez no había sentido nada.

-Hilary, ¿Dónde estabas?- La castaña reconoció la voz de amigo, Scorpius.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a sus dos mejores amigos, observando a Louis. El solo miraba hacia abajo y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Estuve con Louis. Louis, Scorpius, Leonard.- Los presento la chica. El rubio de ojos celestes contesto con un bajo "_enchanté"_

Los demás ni se movieron.

-Hilary, prometiste ayudarme con mi redacción de pociones, así que nos vamos. Si no te molesta…Adiós- Leonard tomo bruscamente a la chica del brazo.

-Suéltame, me haces daño- Se quejo la chica. Louis golpeo la mano del Slytherin, provocando que soltara el brazo de Hilary.

-A las damas se las trata bien, _monsieur_- Dijo el francés, ligeramente molesto. Odiaba ese tipo de trato a las mujeres.

-¿Qué haces?-Amenazo Zabini, avanzando hacia el. Pero el rubio no se inmuto siquiera y se coloco delante de la chica.

-Basta, Leonard. Vámonos, te ayudare en tu trabajo de pociones- Y salio de detrás del chico. –Lo siento Louis, fue un placer- Y tras una leve sonrisa tomo a sus amigos por el brazo y los alejo de allí.

- Hilary suéltanos- Protesto Scorpius. La chica los soltó y los enfrento.

-¿Pero que rayos pretendían? ¿Por qué lo trataron así? Son unos inmaduros! Leonard, te lo advierto, no vuelvas a tratarlo así, o juro que conocerás mi lado oscuro- Finalizo enfriando su mirada.

Scorpius sonrío.

-Así que te gusta el chico…-Murmuro suavemente. La chica enrojeció.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Se defendió.

-Eso, Scor, ¿que cosas dices? A Hilary no le puede gustar nadie- Finalizo, con ese brillo de hermano sobre protector. La castaña lo miro atónita.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?- Pregunto ella.

-Porque vamos, Hily, eres tú. No puedes estar con nadie. Nadie- Respondió Zabini, contra toda cara de "cállate" de Scorpius.

La chica cerro sus mano en puños y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire.

-Eres un…IMBECIL! Muérete Zabini.- Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, y avanzo a zancadas por el patio.

-La próxima vez, cierra esa bocota tuya, que algún DIA, Hilary te va matar en serio- Y tomando a su amigo del hombro, lo llevo a la enfermería. El moreno mascullo maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras intentaba respirar.

***/*/***

Rose estaba sentada en la cama, mirando el techo. Se sentia mortalmente aburrida. Se toco el tobillo, y se sorprendió al comprobar que ya no le dolía. También se sorprendió al comprobar, que no había ningún hematoma. Se palpo la parte con los dedos, y satisfecha se bajo de la cama. Las pociones de Pomfrey, habían actuado mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Por la puerta, vio entrar a Scorpius, cargando con su amigo. Lo observo hablar con la enfermera y llevar a su amigo hasta una cama.

Scorpius, levanto la mirada, y se encontró con aquellos ojos, azules y profundos como el océano. Indomables. Salvajes. Ella le sonrío torcidamente y se acerco hacia el. Se planto solo a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero no dijo nada. Se dedico a escrutarlo con los ojos, con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- El Gryffindor, decidió romper el silencio.

Ella se tomo su tiempo en responder. Primero se acerco un poco más hacia el, dejándolo un poco atonto.

-Bien- Respondió. La pelirroja, no sabia porque se había ido acercando cada vez mas a el, pero deseaba fervientemente escuchar nuevamente, los latidos acompasados de su corazón. La atraían magnéticamente. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se irguió completamente. Sin dignarse a explicar su raro compartimiento, Scorpius vio como Rose se alejaba de la enfermería." _¿Pero que le pasa?"_

-Señor Malfoy, su amigo deberá quedarse unas pocas horas, ¿esta bien?.- Madame Pomfrey lo miraba.

Scorpius reacciono y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, si claro- Y salio de la enfermería. Pero de pronto se vio inmerso en un mar de personas muy bajitas que lo agarraban de todos lados y vitoreaban "Gracias señor oxigenado, gracias".

* * *

><p><strong>Totalmente imposible decirles cuanto lo siento, con respecto al retraso, realmente inaceptable.<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y prometo no volver a tardar tanto. Me siento realmente arrepentida!**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan unos fantásticos reviews, se los agradezco de corazón!**

**Quiero aclarar a quien encuentre confusa la primer parte de la historia: Como sabrán, en el anterior capítulo, les deje un mini vistazo de lo que sería este en particular. Lo que esta escrito en cursiva es el flashback previo a la situación, lamento si alguien se confundió.**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes agregan mis historia en favoritos. (Me encantaría saber si la historia les gusta o si hay algo que no les cuadra, por favor dejen un review!)**

**Con esto, me despido. Como ando corta de tiempo, y porque no quiero hacerlas esperar más, no les respondo a quien no tenga cuenta en FF, pero muchas gracias. Y quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, ojala disfruten del fic!**

**Ahora si, hasta la próxima.**

**-Peque-**


	8. El calor del hielo

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son míos, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con mis los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lug****ar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p>Un mar de chiquillos de primero y segundo, al menos desde el parecer de Scorpius, lo apretaban con sus diminutas manos.<p>

Estaba atónito, "_¿pero qué rayos hacen?"_ Intento abrirse paso a través de los pequeños, pero le resultaba imposible.

- Esperen, hora del regalo - grito una niña de trenzas castañas, que tenía una sonrisa bobalicona e inocente en su pequeña cara. Y por arte de magia, el rubio dejo de ser estrujado y aturdido por los chillidos de los niños.

Aun algo atontado, observó a la multitud de pequeñines traer hacia él una canasta inmensa, tapada con una manta. Encabezando la diminuta comitiva iba el chico de la noche pasada. El de anteojos y ojos negros.

La niña de trenzas habló:

- Señor oxigenado, gracias por salvar a la señorita Rose del bosque malo. Como agrade… agrade… agradecimiento por haberlo hecho, le conseguimos esta cunasta. ¡Canaste! Quise decir, canasta - rectificó la niña, poniéndose roja y tartamudeando.

"_¿Salvar a Rose?"_ Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esos niños debían ser los "protegidos" de la "señorita Rose". Como la llamaban ellos. Y se creían que la había salvado. Por lo menos alguien agradecía el esfuerzo. De repente el tamaño de la canasta le llamó la atención.

- ¡Gracias! - gritaron todos los pequeños a la vez, mientras salían corriendo por los pasillos, dejando la canasta en el suelo.

"_Vaya, al parecer Rose es muy querida por la población más joven"_. Le parecía completamente absurdo. No podía imaginársela, si bien había presenciado como sonreía a un niño y todo, llevándose bien con tantos niños. No podía figurársela como alguien dulce. _"Imposible"_.

Sin saber bien por qué sintió un extraño deseo de saber y ver, como era el carácter de la pelirroja con los niños. Su otro carácter, el que no era frío, orgulloso y sarcástico.

Tomo la canasta del piso, aun un poco impactado y salió a los jardines de Hogwarts.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de aire helado lo golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que se estremeciera. Parecía ser que el comienzo del invierno estaba azotando al colegio. Si bien no había nieve, el lago parecía ligeramente congelado, y hacia un frío para morirse.

El premio anual se acomodo mejor su túnica y salió. Un poco de aire fresco le despejaría la cabeza de tanta Rose.

Bajo las escaleras de piedra y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir un par de chicos jugando cerca del lago. Estaban congregados en el borde del mismo y agitaban las manos desesperadamente. Olvidándose por completo de la canasta, corrió hacia la pequeña multitud y su sorpresa aumentó al descubrir una melena roja hundirse en las congeladas aguas del lago.

***/*/***

-Hugo, te digo que tu hermana está bien - repitió Albus, tomando a su primo por los hombros. Lo había interceptado en el comedor, y había leído su semblante preocupado. Que rápido volaban las noticias en el colegio.

- Pero es que quiero verla - protesto el chico de pecas, haciendo un puchero.

-Hugo, sabes que si tu hermana te ve, querrá salir de la enfermería para convencerte de que se encuentra bien, y la castigarán – argumentó, soltándolo.

El chico se dejo convencer y suspiro cansinamente.

- ¿No se rompió nada, no?- preguntó una vez más. Albus solo sonrió. Se le hacía extraña la relación tan estrecha que poseían los Weasley-Granger.

- Ni un solo hueso. Tu hermana es fuerte – le respondió, revolviéndole el cabello.

- Lo sé - contesto él, mostrando una sonrisa enorme - Creo que iré a buscar algunas piedras para Rose. Adiós Albus.

El moreno solo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, mientras veía su roja cabellera perderse por los la gran puerta del comedor de Hogwarts.

Juntar piedras. Esa tradición de hermanos, era totalmente absurda según él. Había nacido cuando Rose, tras varios intentos por parte de Hugo de tratar que una piedra no se hundiera en el agua, le dijo: "No puedes hundir algo más fuerte que tú". Su hermano menor, molesto, declaro que él era más fuerte que una simple piedra. Rose solo había sonreído de lado, y había tomado una de las tantas piedras que el Weasley menor había recogido. "Golpéala" Le ordeno ella. Su hermano lo hizo, y al segundo de clavarle sus nudillos, comenzó a llorar diciendo que le había dolido. Sus nudillos tenían arañazos de la piedra. "Ves como eres más débil que una simple piedra". "Hazlo tú" La había desafiado Hugo. Ella tomo la misma piedra y tras acertarle un golpe, la piedra se rompió. Su hermano la miraba anonado. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿No te duele Rosie?" "Claro que duele, pero a mi ninguna tonta piedra sin vida ni magia me gana" Declaro orgullosa. A partir de ese momento, Hugo practicaba romper piedras todo el tiempo, haciéndose unas horribles costras en los nudillos.

Un día, lo logró, y orgulloso le mostró la hazaña a su hermana mayor. Ella lo había abrazado y le había dicho que era muy fuerte. Y a partir de ahí, siempre que algo los ponía mal, enfermos, o tristes, se regalaban piedras, como recordatorio de que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobreponerse a cualquier cosa.

***/*/***

Hugo fue con unos amigos alrededor del Lago Negro a recoger piedras para Rose y cuando vió en el fondo una de color verde esmeralda, el color favorito de su hermana, no se lo pensó dos veces. Pese a las advertencias de sus amigos de que si se mojaba los pies se resfriaría, se saco los zapatos y las medias, y se acerco a la piedra, la cual no parecía muy lejana de la orilla. El agua estaba helada, y la sensación en la tierna piel del muchacho era la de mil cuchillas atravesándole los poros. Pero convencido que solo seria por unos segundos, se metió, y tomo la piedra.

La alzo triunfante y se disponía a salir, cuando una fuerza invisible lo arrojo dentro del Lago, sin darle tiempo ni para respirar.

El Lago se lo trago entero, arrastrándolo a sus profundidades, entumeciéndole el cuerpo, sofocando sus pulmones, durmiendo su cerebro, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos. Apretó con fuerza la piedra esmeralda y cerró los ojos, pero justo cuando se sumía en la inconsciencia, una mano fuerte lo tomó por la ropa impulsándole a la superficie.

Scorpius tomo al niño y batallando contra el entumecimiento de sus músculos, logro sacarlo de allí, mientras los demás chicos corrían hacia ellos.

El pelirrojo tenía los labios morados. El rubio apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, y alcanzo a escuchar el tenue bombear de su corazón.

- Avisen a lo-os profeso-ores – tartamudeo el premio anual, dirigiéndose a los demás chicos. Tomo a Hugo fuertemente en brazos y se encaminó a la enfermería.

***/*/***

Rose caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya que había decidido abandonar la enfermería en pos de que se encontraba mejor. Repasaba mentalmente su extraño comportamiento ante Scorpius y se recrimino lo idiota que había sido. En eso, un grupo de jóvenes llegaron corriendo hacia ella, agitando los brazos y algunos con lágrimas en los ojos. Eran los amigos de Hugo.

- Hugo, Hugo... Lago...Hundirse, ahogarse… - murmuro atropelladamente el más alto de todos, cansado por la carrera e inundado por el pánico.

El corazón de la chica dejo de latir momentáneamente, y por pura inercia salió corriendo, atravesó los patios de Hogwarts a toda velocidad, hasta alcanzar la orilla del Lago. Se detuvo por un momento, y tras comprobar que no se veía nada en la superficie, tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

Sin contemplarlo dos veces, con ropa y todo, se zambulló por completo en las heladas aguas, sin embargo por mucho que nadó no pudo ver a su hermano por ningún lado.

Merlín, si Hugo no estaba en el agua, Rose quería creer que alguien ya lo había rescatado.

Chorreando agua por todos lados, salió disparada directo a la enfermería. El viento helado, azotaba sin piedad su piel, humedecida y fría, produciéndole un escozor horrible, y ya sentía como sus manos perdían la movilidad. La cabeza le ardía, pero siguió corriendo y subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Se paró en la puerta, y con el corazón en la boca entró.

Su desconcierto fue enorme al encontrarse a Scorpius sentado en una silla, junto a la cama de enfermería donde reposaba su hermano. La joven se acercó a ambos, respirando con dificultad. El chico estaba más pálido de lo normal, con los labios morados, y los dientes le castañeaban. Un manta azul lo cubría de los pies al cuello.

Scorpius se percató de su presencia y se giro para verla, con las ropas chorreándole, y el cabello pegado a la cabeza, sus labios también estaban morados, pero no titiritaba ni daba señales de tener frío. Se paro y se acerco a ella. Le saco la túnica empapada y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla. Se saco su propia manta, y se la pasó. Ella ni siquiera pareció notarlo, seguía mirando a Hugo fijamente.

- No te preocupes, está bien. Madame Pomfrey actúo con rapidez, y por suerte no entro en estado de hipotermia, pero sabes que la temperatura del cuerpo no asciende así porque sí. Está bien, en serio - trató de calmarla.

Rose no se movió de allí, y tampoco hizo intento alguno de apartarse cuando Scorpius la abrazó, cubriendo el cuerpo de los dos con la manta.

- No tengo una varita para secarte, pero es mejor que tu temperatura corporal tampoco descienda – trataba de brindarle calor con su cuerpo.

La chica, demasiado lívida, se dejo abrazar, hasta que reacciono y lo aparto lentamente. Se desembarazo de sus zapatos, corbata, medias largas, su sobretodo negro, y el suéter con el logo de Slytherin. Dejo todo sobre la silla junto a la cama de su hermano menor.

- No me toques - le dijo seriamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. Scorpius se molestó. Solo quería ayudarla. Pero no, eternamente Rose, más allá del agradecimiento, no podía permitirse que nadie la tocara. "_Ni que lo hiciera por desearlo._ _Solo quería infundirle algo de calor, antes de que se volviera un témpano de hielo, irónico, considerando que siempre ha sido precisamente eso"_.

Suspiro cansinamente, y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando una pequeña mano lo tomo del brazo.

- No te vayas - la voz de Rose sonaba rara, sin vida.

- Weasley, no te debo nada. Saqué a tu hermano del lago, y tú ni las gracias. Por cierto, no hay de qué. No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada. Además, ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Rose no lo soltó, y tras unos segundos respondió, con la voz rota, de espaldas a él.

- No sé cómo reaccionar. Siento… miedo. ¿Es normal? Un nudo incómodo me apresa el pecho, y mi corazón late demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué? – esta vez la pelirroja se giro para enfrentarlo. Sus enormes ojos azules, mostraban un semblante confundido y acongojado. La presión sobre el brazo de Scorpius fue mayor.

- Es normal, estas preocupada. ¿No identificas la sensación? - preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Preocupada… - repitió para sí - Preocupada. Rose hincó sus uñas en el brazo de Scorpius, y empezó a gritar.

El rubio se alarmó, e intento liberarse de su agarre. _"Esta trastornada"_. De repente, un sollozo descomunal escapó de la garganta de la chica, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, convulsionando violentamente, pero sus uñas seguían clavadas en el brazo del Gryffindor, quien trataba inútilmente de zafarse, la presión lo obligó a doblarse como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

Un chillido agudo salió de sus labios, y las luces de la enfermería temblaron en consonancia con el suelo. Scorpius quedó libre, y retrocedió frotándose el brazo.

Rose de pronto se puso de pie, girándose a verlo. Su piel, siempre lechosa, estaba más pálida que un fantasma, provocando que el color de su cabello, simulara un incendio en su cabeza. Sus ojos totalmente dilatados, poseían un tinte de locura. Una carcajada estallo en su boca, y retumbo en las paredes. Observo a Scorpius, y se acerco a él, a paso lento.

El rubio no entendía nada, y se sentía fuera de foco. ¿Esa era Rose? La muchacha se detuvo, y con su mano apunto al chico. Este se puso alerta, algo en todo aquello no tenía sentido.

La mano de Rose se cerró en un puño, y la garganta del chico se cerró, estaba ahogándose. Desesperadamente, intentaba tomar oxígeno, mientras Rose, lo observaba como una psicópata. Abrió su puño, antes de matarlo completamente, y se dirigió a la cama de su hermano.

Scorpius cayó al suelo, atragantándose en el intento de respirar. Con sus manos masajeo su cuello, y tomo su varita.

- Quieta - murmuro lentamente, pero la pelirroja hizo como si nada, y siguió avanzando. – No lo lastimes - logró decir. La chica, dibujo el contorno de la cara de su hermano con el índice, provocando, que tomara un sano color rojo. Luego, paso su dedo por sus labios, y el morado cambio a un rosa pálido.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, y Madame Pomfrey hizo acto de presencia.

- Señorita Weasley - grito ella.

Rose se dio vuelta, y la medimaga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La imagen de la chica era… escalofriante. Su mirada paso por sus labios casi del mismo tono de su piel nívea, por sus ojos dilatados, y por la escarcha que comenzaba a formarse bajo sus pies. No era posible… Rose…

Saco su varita y le lanzo un conjuro silencioso, que le dio de lleno en el pecho, provocando que cayera al suelo.

- Por Merlín, ¿qué sucede aquí? - musitó Scorpius, impactado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Pomfrey se dirigió a la chica, que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Le tomo la cabeza y la apoyo en su regazo.

- Rose, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sufrías Descargas?

***/*/***

- Lorcan Scamander y Lyssander Scamander, se los requiere en dirección. Lamento la interrupción profesora - una chica de Ravenclaw con largo cabello, se despidió precipitadamente, y salió por la puerta del aula de Transformaciones.

Los gemelos sonrieron pícaramente. La profesora frunció el ceño molesta.

- Vamos, lárguense Scamander. Recuerden pedir los apuntes de la clase - no advirtió que los gemelos ya se habían marchado.

- Y, Lorcan, ¿qué hiciste ahora? - pregunto su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- No lo sé, iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Ya iba decirte lo idiota que fuiste por dejar que te descubrieran… - respondió, riéndose con su gemelo.

Llegados al despacho, tocaron cuatro veces la puerta, uno cada vez, hasta que se abrió. Pudieron ver a la directora detrás del escritorio, con su eterno rodete y sus arrugas, que parecían nunca acabarse.

- Lorcan, Lyssander, tomen asiento por favor - les indicó McGonagall. Los rubios obedecieron, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Minerva, sabemos que nos adoras, después de todo, siempre inventas excusas para tenernos en tu despacho. Eres una egoísta, solo nos quieres para ti - dijo Lorcan, haciendo una mueca fingida de pena.

La directora no se contrarió, y acomodándose sus lentes en forma de luna, respondió con voz ronca y segura.

- Señor Scamander, espero deje de lado sus inadecuadas insinuaciones. Bien, los he hecho llamar, por pedido de su madre. Al parecer su viaje al Congo, ha rendido sus frutos y ha descubierto una criatura mágica, que se creía extinta hace años. El _"Colornus Petri"._ Mañana por la noche, presentará su descubrimiento ante la comunidad mágica, y sus padres desean que ustedes también asistan a la ceremonia. Como Luna fue una alumna muy querida, se les otorga licencias libres de Hogwarts, hasta el jueves. Confío en que esto no afecte su vida académica, ya que de lo contrario, me veré en la difícil decisión de rechazar la petición de su madre. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los gemelos abrieron sus bocas en signo de admiración.

- Oh Minerva, no sé si podremos estar alejados de ti tanto tiempo, pero el deber llama, así que trata de no extrañarnos demasiado - se lamento Lyssander.

La directora oculto una sonrisa.

- Bien, hoy recibirán sus licencias, y por la noche un coche los llevara a Hogsmade, para tomar el tren hacia el Callejón Diagon. Sus padres los recogerán allí. Ahora por favor, vuelvan a sus clases, y me gustaría que no comentasen esto a todo el mundo. Gracias, y buenas tardes.

Los gemelos se levantaron con un silbido, y se estrecharon la mano.

- Bien hermano, no hay duda que tenemos la mejor madre del mundo.

- Estoy de acuerdo - respondió Lorcan.

- Adiós Minerva, volveremos pronto – con guiños pícaros, los Scamander desaparecieron del despacho, dejando a la directora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Ese par…"_ rió internamente.

***/*/***

- ¡Lucy, apúrate, solo tenemos 30 minutos para la próxima asignatura, y no terminamos la redacción de 45 centímetros! - se lamentó Lily.

Lucy daba vueltas mientras caminaba junto a su prima. Se paró de repente, y con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa le respondió.

- Lilian, yo sí termine la redacción

Lily bufó.

- En ese caso, ayúdame con la mía - Lucy asintió y siguió a su prima, mientras daba saltitos y giraba.

Lucy no parecía una estudiante normal. Siempre era demasiado positiva, alegre y simpática. Nunca se estresaba por el colegio, y siempre parecía tener tiempo para todo. Reía por todo, y tenía consejos para cualquier persona. Era algo despistada, y no coordinaba muy bien su cuerpo, confiaba en todas las personas, y eso la hacía algo vulnerable.

No paso mucho tiempo más, antes de que Lucy cayera al suelo, con las palmas abiertas.

- ¡LUCY! ¿Estás bien? - pregunto su prima, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Ella solo se carcajeo.

- Si, todo bien. No paso nada, solo me raspé las manos un poco. Nada serio. Sigamos – Lily rodó los ojos. Su prima era imposible.

- Por cierto, Lilian, ¿has visto a Fredward y a Roxanne?

- No, la verdad no. Lo último que supe de ellos, es que estaban probando en algunos alumnos, sus propios inventos de Sortilegios Weasley. Ese par es algo raro - comento

-A mí me gustan. Son geniales, y siempre me hacen reír - afirmo con una ingenua sonrisa.

- Lucy, tú te ríes de todo - Lily soltó un soplido y le saco la lengua. Su prima rió, afirmando lo dicho.

- Es que reír es lo mejor de todo. Por cierto, ¿vas a ver mi recital de ballet este verano, verdad? - preguntó mientras la detenía, y la miraba a la cara, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Su prima le sonrió, y le acaricio la cabeza.

- No me lo perdería por nada - Lucy rió tontamente- Aunque no entiendo, como es que coordinas para bailar, y no para caminar. Es simplemente… algo que se escapa a mi entendimiento – su cara mostraba confusión.

- Es que bailar es como flotar, entonces si no hay suelo debajo de ti, no te caes. Mira, así - Y entorno sus manos sobre su cabeza, formando una U, y se paro en puntas de pie, mientras giraba hacia delante. Elevaba una pierna al aire, y se impulsaba para girar sobre sus dedos, con agilidad. De repente chocó contra algo y se fue de bruces al piso.

Se frotó la cabeza.

- ¡Lucy! No puedo creerlo… ¿Estás bien? - Lily corrió hacia su prima.

- Fíjate por dónde vas Weasley. Eres una inútil – dijo un chico de cabello castaño, y los ojos más negros que alguna vez Lily hubiera visto.

- Oh, tienes razón. Lo siento Evan - se disculpo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Oye tú, imbécil. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi prima? – le gritó Lily con enojo, ayudando a su prima a levantarse nuevamente.

El chico, un poco más alto que ella la miro con desprecio.

- Oh mira, otra rata pelirroja. Son como una plaga, andan por todos lados. Ahora quítense del medio - Evan las corrió con la mano, como si fueran perros.

- Vámonos Lilian, le estorbamos - dijo Lucy, tirando del brazo de su prima, que no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Ni hablar, primero retráctate. No tienes porque insultarnos - zapateó en el piso con impaciencia, con los brazos cruzados.

El chico solo río.

- Como si fuera a hacerlo - y camino en su dirección, empujándolas a un costado.

Lily rugió.

- ¡Oye idiota! - le recrimino. El Slytherin siguió avanzando cuando una figura le interrumpió el paso.

***/*/***

Rose estaba sentada en la cama de la enfermería, con gesto e aburrimiento y la mirada perdida.

- Rose, debiste decirme que tenias descargas - le recriminó por enésima vez la señorita Pomfrey.

- Disculpe Madame Pomfrey, ¿Qué son descargas? No logro entender que le pasó a Rose… - se aventuró Scorpius, sentado a una distancia prudencial de la chica.

La medimaga suspiro cansinamente y miro a Rose entornando los ojos.

- Como sabes, todos los seres humanos tenemos arterias que transportan la sangre oxigenada a todo el cuerpo, en el caso de los magos, tenemos capilares encantados, que transportan la magia que poseemos, junto a las arterias. Tienen el diámetro de un cabello, y son casi imperceptibles por cualquier método muggle o mágico de medicina.

El rubio asintió.

- Bueno, hay gente que es incapaz, por problemas psicológicos, o por causas desconocidas, de sentir las emociones que se viven de manera común en nuestro entorno. Sus emociones o sentimientos, se manifiestan muy quedamente, y los hacen muy frívolos, no se emocionan o excitan con nada. Esto les provoca una vida un poco peligrosa, porque la capacidad de sentir cosas de manera emocional, va extinguiéndose poco a poco. Se vuelven como el hielo, y solo están acostumbrados a sensaciones familiares. Un poco de alegría, un poco de soledad, y a veces tristeza. E ira, en raros casos. Pero como dije antes, sus emociones se manifiestan de manera insignificante. Es por eso, que cuando se encuentran frente a una situación que desencadena fuertes emociones, su cuerpo no sabe cómo reaccionar, y los capilares encantados se atoran por no saber interpretar el estado de ánimo de la persona, y llegados a cierto límite de presión, explotan, provocando descargas mágicas en las personas. Esto significa, que sufren un aumento de magia que les es imposible controlar y si la emoción los sobrepasa, la sobre magia también se manifiesta al exterior.

Scorpius asintió nuevamente, conmocionado. Rose estaba averiada. No pensaba que su actitud gélida se debiera a una enfermedad o síndrome o lo que fuera que sea. Ni siquiera sabía que existía eso.

- ¿Cómo se llama esta… o este… síndrome?

- Médicamente, se le llama SSDM.

-¿Y qué le sucedió a Weasley?

- Parece ser que su cuerpo no supo lidiar con el pánico, la preocupación, la tristeza y el miedo que sintió por su hermano, al saber que casi moría congelado. Es por eso que sufrió una descarga.

- ¿Y porque me atacó? - pregunto molesto, señalándose la garganta.

La medimaga le sonrió maternalmente.

- Los que sufren SSDM, a veces nos son conscientes de lo que hacen. En su caso, sintió que eras una amenaza para su hermano. Pocas veces son capaces de reconocer a las personas en medio ataque. Así que es normal - Scorpius explotó.

- ¡No es normal! Sagrado Merlín, nunca había escuchado algo así en toda mi vida. ¿Tiene cura? - pregunto, mirando a Rose, que miraba fijamente, Merlín sabe dónde.

- En realidad, el SSDM no está catalogado como una enfermedad, es algo así como un impedimento emocional, y no tiene cura, más que aprender a lidiar con las emociones que rodean a las personas.

Scorpius se levanto de su silla. Era imposible que existiera algo así. Era totalmente anormal, Weasley no podía haberse cerrado tanto como para dejar de sentir. Era quimérico, irreal. Imposible.

Se acerco a Rose con una determinación en los ojos que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera. La tomo bruscamente de los hombros y la sacudió.

-No me jodas Weasley, eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Me resulta inverosímil que sufras descargas mágicas porque no sabes cómo lidiar situaciones que sobrepasan tu capacidad de sentir! - vocifero fuera de así, mientras la sacudía más fuerte.

Madame Pomfrey se asustó.

- ¡Señor Malfoy, deje en paz a la señorita! No es ninguna broma, y si no lo entiende, retírese. La señorita no tiene la culpa de ser víctima del SSDM. ¡Que la suelte! - se levanto rápidamente de la silla, y se acerco a Scorpius pero la voz de Rose la detuvo.

- No espero que lo entiendas Malfoy. Soy un fenómeno, ¿verdad? No se lidiar con situaciones comunes, porque no se interpretar lo que siento. Triste, ¿cierto? Deja de sacudirme, me haces daño. Escucha, no se lo digas a nadie en mi familia. Nadie lo sabe, no quiero que me tengan más lastima de la que se que me tienen, por el asunto de mi padre. Sabes, es raro ser yo. Es raro, no siento porque no quiera, no siento porque me cerré a muy temprana edad, debido a circunstancias que no voy a discutir contigo. No siento nada, y cualquier situación que me requiere una carga emocional muy fuerte me sobrepasa. Es patético y lo odio – Scorpius dejo de sacudirla y la escucho atentamente.

- Pero no por eso voy a dejar que me digas que soy una mentirosa. ¿A quién mierda te crees que le gustaría fingir que no siente? No seas idiota por favor, y no me subestimes Malfoy. No estoy enferma ni nada por el estilo – si bien hablaba en voz baja, su tono era gélido y venenoso. Clavó sus ojos en el.

Scorpius vio la verdad en sus ojos, y se sintió estúpido por reaccionar como lo había hecho antes.

- Lo siento Weasley.

- No me interesan tus disculpas Malfoy. Ahora voy a pedirte que te vayas y me dejes sola con mi hermano. Eso también para usted gran bocota Pomfrey. ¿Es que no sabe guardarse nada para usted? Diablos, usted es solo una cotilla.

La medimaga se escandalizó por las palabras de la pelirroja.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! No voy a permitirle que me hable así…

- ¡Me importa una mierda como le hablo o no! No tiene el puto derecho de andar diciendo mis problemas a otros. ¿Sabe por qué no se lo dije? ¡Justamente por esto! Se lo diría a quien pudiera, después de todo soy todo un espécimen, ¿no es cierto? ¡Hay poquísimos casos de SSDM, y usted no iba a guardarse el mío!

Madame Pomfrey empezó a llorar por las duras palabras de Rose.

- No es cierto, la hubiera ayudado señorita… - masculló entre sollozos.

- ¡No mienta! Ahora déjeme sola, y no se le ocurra contarle nada a nadie, porque juro que no temo ser expulsada del colegio por agredir al personal del colegio. Lárguese le dije - bramó Rose, inundada de ira. ¿Por qué? Porque el secreto que había guardado con tanto recelo había sido descubierto, y ¡nada más y nada menos que por Malfoy! Toda era culpa de Pomfrey y su desmesurada bocaza. Sintió como ya no era dueña de su cuerpo y emociones y se obligo a tranquilizarse.

La medimaga corrió fuera llorando a más no poder. Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, observándola. Su síndrome no justificaba sus acciones, sus palabras. De todos modos, sintió algo molesto dentro de él.

Rose se calmo, y cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. Sintió una mano enorme posarse en su cabeza y acariciar su cabello. Abrió los ojos contrariada.

- Antes de que me asesines por ponerte un dedo encima, Weasley, déjame decirte que no le diré nada a nadie. Lamento mi reacción frente a tu problema. Sé que soy la última persona que te hubiera gustado que se enterase, pero desgraciadamente así fue. No es mi deber ayudarte y no pienso hacerlo. Sigues sin agradarme, y creo que nunca lo harás. Pero es tristísimo que no puedas sentir, así que si tienes problemas de descargas, puedes acudir a mí y te daré un leve… empujón, para que no te desquicies – terminó de acariciarle la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Rose sonrió de medio lado.

- Oye Malfoy, gracias por sacar a mi hermano del lago - musito por lo bajo.

Scorpius solo levanto una mano a modo de respuesta, todavía de espaldas, y salió de la enfermería.

***/*/***

Scorpius frotaba su mano bajo el agua una y otra vez. El olor a vainilla y lirios de Weasley, se le había quedado impregnado en la mano, y no podía quitárselo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Por cada frotada, se olía la mano y cerraba los ojos, evocando la fragancia de la chica. Exquisita. Se dio por vencido.

De repente se acordó de la canasta que había dejado en el patio, tras ir a salvar a Hugo. Inspiro, y a paso tranquilo salió del baño, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol que conducían a los jardines.

***/*/***

Una vez recuperado por la golpiza de su amiga, Leonard Zabini había salido de la enfermería y ahora buscaba a Hilary por todo Hogwarts. Se sentía estúpido por haber dicho lo que le dijo a su amiga de la infancia. Lamentablemente le costó toda una tarde en la enfermería entender su error.

Odiaba que su mejor amiga de toda la vida estuviera enojada con él. El Slytherin se sentía el hermano mayor de la muchacha. Ella siempre había sido muy sentimental y terminaba lastimada con facilidad, y odiaba verla llorar. Es por eso que se prometió cuidarla de aquellos que pudieran provocarle dolor a cualquier costo. Él y Scorpius habían golpeado hasta dejarle varios hematomas a Lian Bruces, un chico que ya había egresado, pero que salía con ella cuando estaban en cuarto. El idiota la había engañado, y eso la había destrozado. Fue una etapa muy fea, Hilary parecía un zombie, caminaba por los pasillos por inercia, a veces lloraba en silencio, y no comía. Les costó mucho hacer que volviera a la normalidad.

Y él había explotado al verla junto aquel francesito. Hilary se enamoraba fácilmente de las personas, a pesar de ser Slytherin. Había momentos en que cuestionaba la decisión del sombrero seleccionador al dejar a su amiga en la casa de las serpientes, pero luego ella hacía cosas tan típicamente Slytherin que todas sus dudas quedaban eliminadas. Como cuando lo golpeó. Las serpientes odiaban ser débiles frente a los otros, y que los mandaran. Era algo natural.

Todo eso pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Pero de repente una cabellera roja atrajo su atención, siguió con la mirada a la única Weasley de cabello verdaderamente rojo y la vió desaparecer tras una estatua en el patio. A lo lejos, una cabellera rubia como el sol la seguía sigilosamente. Leonard sonrió divertido. Ese Scorpius…

***/*/***

Rose dejo a su hermano en la enfermería, algo más calmada sabiendo que estaba mejor. Tendría que disculparse con Madame Pomfrey, porque meditándolo no había sido su culpa. Pero ni bajo un _Crucio_ lo diría, así que se excusaría diciendo que no soporto la presión y… explotó. Después de todo, había ayudado a su hermano, y siempre la curaba cuando llegaba lastimada a la enfermería. Secó su ropa con un hechizo y se la puso. Le dio un último beso a Hugo en la mejilla. No le gustaba dejarlo solo, pero si se despertaba y ella estaba ahí, lloraría por haberla hecho preocupar. Le dejo una nota, y subió a la lechuzería.

El recado de B.B debería haber llegado. Los zapatos hacían eco por los pasillos, y en las escaleras, pero el sonido la reconfortaba. Se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Y Circe? Intento rememorar, la última vez que la vio fue… ¿Cuándo había sido? Ah, sí. La había dejado con Albus. Con Albus.

Últimamente, se notaba algo raro en el. Ya no parecía tan interesado en Circe, y eso la asustaba. Desde tercero que le gustaba, y no concebía que ya no lo hiciese. Circe se casaría con Albus para formar parte de su familia oficialmente. Tenía todo calculado. Pero a Circe no le atraía tanto la idea, ella decía que su primo no era su tipo de hombre. Menudas tonterías. Albus era el tipo de cualquier chica. No importaba, siempre existía el secuestro.

Pero más le valía a Albus compartirla. Un 70% de Circe Chevalier Nott, seria de ella. Su primo tendría que conformarse con un 30%. Era eso o nada. Se aflojo más la corbata, y reemprendió su marcha a la lechuzería.

Camino por el corredor al final de la escalera, y se dirigió a la puerta, tras la cual se escuchaban ruidos extraños. Sin hacer nada, la puerta se abrió, y Rose entró con una sonrisa torcida, una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró. Diviso a la lechuza de Albus y de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien. El nudo de la cinta con la que estaba atada la nota de B.B era prolijo, elegante. Los nudos de B.B no se parecían a ese. Frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, y desato la nota. La lechuza ululó y le picoteo el dedo. Rose miro a la lechuza, y esta abrió las alas en son de alerta y se alejo de ella. Por algo que no lograba comprender, no le caía bien a ningún animal. No era que le importase. Leyó la nota rápidamente, y tiro la nota hacia arriba, donde se prendió fuego, mientras Rose salía por la puerta ya abierta, y la cerraba sin tocarla tras ella.

Bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con unos estudiantes de primero de Slytherin que corrieron hacia ella. Rose no se inmutó.

- ¿Qué quieren? - pregunto.

- Señorita Rose, ¿usted sabe dónde está el aula de Transformaciones? Nos perdimos… - pregunto tímidamente una niña

- Segundo piso, cuidado con las escaleras rotativas. Es la puerta de la derecha del corredor con las gárgolas feas - respondió regalándoles una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! - contestaron al unísono los pequeños. Rose beso cada una de sus frentes, y se marchó.

- Wow Rose, cuidado. Alguien podría pensar que eres buena.

La pelirroja sonrió de espaldas a Circe.

- Pensé que te había dejado con mi primo - contestó, dándose vuelta.

- ¿Me habías dejado? ¿Es que ahora soy una cosa? - pregunto la pelinegra, mientras avanzaba hacia su mejor amiga.

- Por supuesto, eres _mi _cosa - respondió ella mientras la tomaba de la mano y le acariciaba el dorso. La soltó y siguió caminando.

- Wow, me haces sentir especial Rose - declaro Circe, riéndose, mientras caminaba junto a ella.

- Voy a ver a B.B, ya sabes por los favores de Lorcan. Ven conmigo - dijo la pelirroja. Circe suspiro. Rose no preguntaba, ordenaba. Pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, no ahora. Asintió en silencio.

Rose le sonrió, y volvió su cabeza hacia delante. Dos figuras altas le frenaron el paso, pero no se distinguía quienes eran, el poco sol, hacia sombra sobre uno de los murales y los ocultaba en la oscuridad. Solo se distinguía su contorno.

Weasley apretó los puños, y les hablo con voz gélida.

- Les conviene apartarse. Ahora - afirmo.

- Ufff... Lyssander, y yo que pensé que se pondrían tristes al saber que las dejaríamos por unos días.

- Tienes razón Lorcan, mejor vámonos - las figuras quisieron marcharse, pero sintieron como les sujetaban los brazos.

- ¿Qué? - Circe y Rose sostenían a los hermanos por el brazo, mientras preguntaban al unísono, y ladeaban la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar carcajearse. Ambas fruncieron el ceño, y las risas aumentaron. Los soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas de risa, Lorcan hablo.

- Mamá, re-descubrió una criatura rara, y dará una convención, y ella quiere que la acompañemos, así que ha pedido permiso a Minerva - ambas volvían a girar la cabeza y se apresuró a explicar - A la directora.

- Minerva, ¿desde cuándo la llamas así? - pregunto Circe.

- Desde siempre - respondió Lyssander - Pero solo nosotros la llamamos así - y les guiñó un ojo.

- Volviendo al tema, mamá pidió permiso y Minerva nos dejo ausentarnos unos días para ir a la convención. Genial, ¿no? Así que venimos a despedirnos de nuestras serpientes favoritas - Lorcan les sonrío.

- No me malinterpreten pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que andar despidiendo gente, que pronto volveré a ver - sentencio Rose.

Ambos Scamander sonrieron ante su frialdad, se miraron pícaramente y entre los dos la levantaron y la abrazaron.

- Si que te extrañaremos _Rosie _- exclamaron infantilmente.

- Bájenme, ahora - respondió ella, seria. La bajaron y volvieron a reír

- Circe por favor cuida a nuestra nena

-Como siempre

- Gracias - dijeron los rubios, mientras besaban ambas mejillas a la pelinegra, que los golpeo suavemente en la cabeza y les sonrió.

Rose no pudo evitarlo y también les sonrió.

- Pásenla bien, y pórtense mal - les dijo ella, mientras les guiñaba un ojo. Los gemelos asintieron, y mientras las veían irse, las despidieron con la mano.

***/*/***

- Directora McGonagall, por favor entienda que es muy importante para mi esposa, para su familia y para la sociedad Veela, presentar a sus hijas, una vez llegados los quince, a la sociedad - Bill Weasley hablaba calmadamente, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa Fleur, que parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

- Señor y señora Weasley, lamento mucho decirles, que eso no es un motivo válido para sacar por una semana entera a su hija. Lo lamento.

Fleur Weasley, por sobretodo, era una DeLacour, y no iba a aceptar que una vieja arrugada con esas gafas horribles, le dijera que su amada hija Dominique no podía presentarse en la sociedad mágica, como primogénita de una Veela. Oh, claro que no, nadie iba a atentar contra sus tradiciones.

- Señoga McGonagall, ustedg esta igespetando las tgadiciognes Veela, y no pienso tolegaglo. ¡No monsieur! - Fleur se levantó de su asiento y empezó a hablar en francés, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba demasiado irritada.

- _Vous__ n'__avez pas__ de__ droit__ d'__arrêter__ nos__ traditions__! Si ma fille a à sortir du collège pour se présenter à la société telle il sera! __Avec ou sans son consentement. - _La directora arqueó las cejas y miro a Bill, quien estaba rojo e intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa.

- Lo siento, pero no he sido capaz de comprender una sola palabra - el hombre hizo sentar a su esposa, quien todavía resoplaba y hablaba por lo bajo en francés.

- Lo que mi esposa quiso decir, es que ¡usted no tiene ningún derecho a detener nuestras tradiciones! Si mi hija tiene que salir del colegio para presentarse a la sociedad así será.

Con o sin su consentimiento. Pero la verdad, yo espero poder tener su consentimiento…

Minerva rodó los ojos. Casi había olvidado lo quisquillosa que era Fleur. No quería tener otro dolor de cabeza, aparte de los Scamander, así que suspiro cansinamente y hablo.

- Está bien, le será permitido a la señorita Dominique Weasley, salir del colegio por solo una semana, por razones familiares - Fleur dejo de hablar, miro a la directora y esbozo una sonrisa radiante, mientras se paraba de su asiento, y besaba las mejillas de la directora.

-_Merci, merci beaucoup _- repetía una y otra vez. Bill la aparto, y asintió en silencio.

- Bien, mañana podrán retirar a la señorita Weasley a primera hora - Fleur asintió y salió de su despacho, cogida de la mano de su esposo.

- Oh Bill, quegido, igmagínate, a nuestrga pequeña Dominique, siendo pgresentada en la _Une société._

Bill solo pudo sonreír. "_Pobre Dominique, con lo tímida que es, sufrirá un calvario junto a su madre"_

***/*/***_  
><em>

- Rose, acabo de acordarme, que Summer me pidió ayuda con los lanzamientos, así que creo que paso - Circe se detuvo y alzó una ceja.

Rose bufó.

- Supongo que está bien. Dile que si va a quitarme a mi mejor amiga por un rato, no erre ninguna en el partido.

- Recibido, adiós Rose - y se dio media vuelta. La Slyhtheriana la observo marcharse.

B.B quería juntarse la próxima semana, pero ella podía ahora, así que sería una visita sorpresa. Sonrío ante la perspectiva.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al patio. Albus hablaba con otros chicos de su casa. Perfecto. Sonrío torcidamente, y regreso al pasillo.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Esta la miro expectante, pero el retrato no se abría.

- Ábrete - le ordenó. La señora le frunció el ceño, y en voz baja le dijo:

- No puedo abrirte ahora, hay muchas personas dentro.

Rose bufo frente a su incompetencia y se recostó en la pared, hasta que un chico que Rose reconoció como compañero de Albus, salió del retrato. Se irguió y se tronó los dedos.

- Oye tú - el chico se dio vuelta extrañado, y su expresión facial se desfiguró completamente cuando vio quien le hablaba. Se dio vuelta y apretó el paso. Rose resopló, y lo siguió, hasta llegar a un lugar fuera del alcance de los demás estudiantes, y de la Dama Gorda. Lo tomo por el hombro y lo pego a la pared. El chico tiro todos sus libros de la sorpresa. La pelirroja lo tomo del cuello de su túnica.

- Escúchame bien, y no interrumpas. ¿Compartes el cuarto con mi primo? - pregunto mientras le apretaba mas el cuello.

El chico tragó saliva y empezó a sudar.

- Por favor no me hagas daño Weasley… - Rose lo tiro hacia delante para volverlo a empujar contra la pared más fuerte. El chico aulló de dolor.

- Respuesta incorrecta. ¿Compartes sí o no, cuarto con mi primo? - repitió. Ese idiota ya estaba empezando a fastidiarla.

- Si... - respondió, con un sonido lastimero.

Los ojos de la chica centellaron en la penumbra del pasillo que nadie transitaba.

- No te preocupes, no te haré daño, si me haces un pequeño favor - y la sonrisa psicópata que dibujo en su rostro, provocó escalofríos en el Gryffindor.

***/*/***

Scorpius encontró la canasta donde la había dejado, la levantó del piso y descubrió la manta que la tapaba. La cesta estaba llena de grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, pastelitos y otras golosinas. Frunció el ceño. Solo golosinas. Tampoco era que podía esperarse mucho de unos mocosos de primero…

Volvió a taparla, tal vez se la regalaría a esa chica de Hufflepuff…

De repente, atravesando el patio, una cabellera roja captó su atención. Con su varita hizo aparecer un papel y escribió unas líneas. Acto seguido hechizo la canasta, la cual salió disparada hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff. Guardó su varita y observo con atención como Rose giraba la cabeza para todos lados. Actitud sospechosa.

Bajó las escaleras, y siguió con la vista a la muchacha. Tenía un bolso negro colgado al hombro, pero no la reconoció como su típica mochila. Tras un momento de indecisión, tomo aire y la siguió con sigilo. TAL VEZ Weasley iba a romper alguna regla y daba por sentado que a la directora le encantaría enterarse. Formó una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezó a extrañarse cuando Rose se dirigió al sauce boxeador. Ese árbol enorme capaz de reducirte a puro polvo que el viento limpiaría en una media espectacular de… dos minutos.

Tragó grueso. "_¿Es que Weasley es masoquista? Se supone que disfrutan del dolor de una forma retorcida y placentera, no que desean morir de una forma brutal y sangrienta"._

La chica se detuvo a unos metros del árbol y echo un vistazo detrás de ella. Malfoy rápidamente se escondió tras un árbol.

Rose no observó nada raro y tras cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, sacó de su bolso una capa enorme que se coloco en la espalda. Miro hacia abajo, y sonrió con satisfacción al observar que la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Se la echo por encima de la cabeza, y meticulosamente atravesó el trecho que le quedaba hasta el sauce boxeador. La respiración se le alteró y se puso en puntas de pies para no hacer ruido. Si llegaba a pisar aunque sea una ramita, su crujir advertiría al árbol que no dudaría en estirar sus musculosas ramas en dirección al sonido y abatir al enemigo. Solo necesitaba llegar al tronco del sauce…

Malfoy captó al vuelo. Rose usaba la capa de invisibilidad de su primo, aunque no entendía como la había conseguido si estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Albus nunca le había prestado su capa a Rose, se imaginaba que sería demasiado peligroso.

Se quedo esperando algún movimiento en su campo de visión, algo que delatara la posición de la pelirroja. La había visto desaparecer, pero ¿Por qué cerca del sauce boxeador?

De repente, observó como una puerta incrustada en el tronco del sauce se abría y se cerraba despacio. Nunca había visto esa puerta. Se extrañó e ideó una forma de alcanzar la dichosa puerta, sin morir a guantazos en el intento.

No tenía mucho tiempo así que decidió hacerle caso a su vena suicida y valiente de Gryffindor y atravesarlo a pie. Apretó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo con fuerza, y tras cerciorarse que no había nadie a los alrededores salió disparado hacia el tronco. Iba bien hasta que sin poder reaccionar vio como una rama lo golpeaba en el estomago y lo derribaba al suelo, cortándole el aire por un momento. Si fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando una rama se disponía a golpearlo en la cabeza, rodó hacia la derecha y empezó a gatear, cuando sintió como una rama lo tomaba del tobillo y lo levantaba del suelo, para luego aporrearlo contra el piso. Scorpius estaba realmente asustado, y entró en pánico cuando sintió como su nariz hacia crack.

El sauce siguió aporreándolo y Scorpius insensibilizado por el agudo dolor que empezaba a propagarse por su cuerpo, recordó que tenía una varita y apunto como pudo a la rama que lo sujetaba.

- _Diffindo _- el haz de luz roja dio en el blanco y la rama se cortó, Scorpius cayó al piso con un golpe seco. Sin pensar en el dolor que sentía se levantó y echó a correr al tronco del árbol, mientras un centenar de ramas lo hacían tropezar y lo golpeaban en el rostro.

Scorpius lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, intentando cortar o petrificar las ramas que lo estaban moliendo a palos. En un intento desesperado, se lanzó hacia al tronco con los brazos extendidos. Sintió como sus manos chocaban contra un nudo del árbol y de repente, calma. Las ramas habían desistido de intentar matarlo. Con dificultad, no se quedo a esperar que las ramas cobraran vida de nuevo y se metió por la puerta, que estaba bien oculta. Era casi imperceptible, salvo el detalle del picaporte, que relucía bajo los rayos del tenue sol. Se encontró dentro de un pasillo oscuro y polvoriento. Se recostó contra una pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se agarro la nariz ensangrentada y gimió. Le dolía como mil infiernos, y no solo la nariz, estaba más que seguro que un par de costillas habían sufrido daños semejantes…

Seguro le saldría un hematoma enorme en la espalda, pero de eso se preocuparía cuando hubiera descubierto como detener el sangrado. En medio de la agonía intento recordar algún hechizo que lo ayudara… todos los meses Pomfrey daba una clase de primeros auxilios, de asistencia obligatoria implementada por la directora McGonagall, siempre le había parecido un desperdicio, pero se aseguró de prestar más atención en clases futuras. Bah, si es que llegaba a tener, porque como iba, seguro terminaba desangrándose por la nariz.

Tomó su varita y se apunto a la cara.

- _Episkey -_ pronunció. Un potente chorro de luz blanca le dio en la cara, y escucho el inconfundible, crack, de la nariz al repararse. El flujo de sangre se había detenido, gracias a Merlín. Solo quedaban sus costillas, pero eso era magia muy avanzada, y también seguro iba a necesitar un par de pócimas…

Decidió intentar de todas formas. Conjuro el mismo hechizo, solo que esta vez Scorpius había desplazado su varita, de modo que ahora apuntaba a su pecho. Sintió el sonido del hueso, y se quedo sin aire. No se había imaginado cuando dolía reparar unas costillas. Un poco mejor, se dio ánimos y se levanto del suelo, apoyándose en la pared. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se tomo el tórax. No había duda de que ya no había costillas rotas, pero sí que dolía…

Se levantó la remera, y conjuro un par de vendas que envolvieron su atlético cuerpo. Mucho mejor. Ahora que estaba mejor y de pie, intento inspeccionar el lugar, pero estaba tan oscuro que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar nada. Coloco su varita delante de él.

- _Lumos -_ la punta de la varita se encendió cual linterna, y pudo observar que se trataba de un túnel polvoroso y mugriento. Camino por el largo pasillo un buen rato, y de vez en cuando se encontraba con algún escalón que subía con algo de dificultad.

De repente, una puerta apareció frente a él. La abrió y se obligo a cerrar los ojos. La luz, tras estar en la oscuridad, iluminado por una mera lucecita, le pareció demasiado brillante. Entrecerró los ojos, adaptándose. Con una floritura, apago su varita. Estaba en un lugar bastante sucio y viejo. Había sillas desvencijadas tiradas en el suelo, y una mesa rota por la mitad. Las ventanas tenían varias rajaduras, como si alguien hubiera tirado una piedra. El piso de madera oscura crujía bajo su peso. Enseguida reconoció el lugar donde Albus lo había retado a ir en su tercer año, en su primera excursión al pueblo de Hogsmade. La casa de los gritos. La casa encantada por los espíritus de sus antiguos dueños. Sabía que todo eso eran meras habladurías porque no había nada. Se acercó a la ventana rota, y atisbo la caballera de Rose, atravesando el patio delantero de la casa, mientras iba guardando su capa. Si quería alcanzarla, mejor apresurarse. Hizo un movimiento brusco para bajar las escaleras, y el pecho le latió. Ignoró el dolor y antes de salir por la vieja puerta que chirriaba, se aseguro que la chica estuviera a una distancia prudente.

Abrió la puerta, y cruzo el umbral. Rose iba unos 10 metros delante de él. Tenía un caminar elegante, y su cabello se movía al compás de sus caderas. Era como si danzara en vez de caminar. Tenía que reconocer que tenía el cabello más reluciente que alguna vez hubiera visto. Todos los Weasley poseían el caballo de diferentes tonos de naranjas. Pero naranja al fin, en cambio Rose tenía el cabello rojo, como el vino tinto. Tampoco lo tenía lacio como sus primas, sino más bien ondulado, y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era llamativo lo viera por donde lo viera. También observó mejor su cuerpo. Era menuda. Muy menuda. Tenía una cintura bien entallada y caderas suaves. Tenía el cuerpo esbelto gracias al Quidditch, pero no tenia las curvas de su amiga Circe. Nott si que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, pechos grandes, caderas anchas y una retaguardia más que bien equipada. No era que le gustara, pero uno siempre tiene que saber reconocer algo de buen gusto.

Rose no era nada especial, por lo que a Scorpius le extrañaba que varios de Gryffindor hablaran tan bien de ella. Y supo de inmediato que a un chico le gustaba un buen reto. Rose Weasley era sinónimo de desafío. Aquel que lograra sacarla del altar de hielo en el que vivía, y hacerla sonreír, seria comparado con Merlín. Así de grave era la cosa. Pero había un par de chicas más lindas que Rose y algo difíciles. Tendría que discutirlo con Zabini.

Tenía lindos dientes. Una hilera perfecta de dientes esmaltados y perlados. Eso sumaba, tal vez era por eso. O por la forma de su cara. Labios finos, ojos grandes. Enormes. Rose tenía los ojos más grandes que el chico hubiera visto alguna vez. Eran de un color un podo difícil de definir. Eran azules como el mar, con tintes plateados y celestes. Ojos exóticos. Tal vez era eso. Tenía una nariz muy pequeña para su rostro.

De repente dejó de caminar. "_¿Estoy analizando a Weasley?"_ Sacudió la cabeza, y se sorprendió de que la conociera tan bien físicamente. Merlín, algo andaba mal.

Rose ingresó al pequeño pueblo y dobló a la izquierda. Scorpius la siguió sigilosamente. La muchacha volvió a doblar a la izquierda, siguió derecho y entró a un local, donde colgaba un cartel que rezaba, "Cabeza de Puerco". Scorpius se detuvo antes de entrar. ¿Qué hacia Rose en aquella taberna concurrida por los personajes más estrambóticos que uno pudiera encontrar? Se planteó la posibilidad de regresar, pero una vocecita muy parecida a la del sombrero seleccionador dentro de su cabeza hablo primero. _"Si, Gryffindor, la valentía corre por tus venas, aunque poseas la astucia de un Slytherin, ¿Dónde te gustaría quedar?"_ Y maldiciendo su suerte, tomó aire y entro en la taberna, recordando cómo, con orgullo, había pensado _"Soy diferente, soy Gryffindor_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (: Muchas gracias a aquellas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo! No fueron tantos como en otro capítulos..Pero de todas maneras los agradezco!<strong>

**Quiero disculparme por adelantado, ya que en un futuro subire capítulos cada dos semanas, o menos, si es que puedo. Viene la temporada favorita de los profesores, exámenes!**

**Fatty L, muchas gracias por betear!**

**También**** agradezco a todos los que ponen mi historia en favoritos! Muchas gracias :)**

**Un beso enorme para todas, que anden bien!**

**_¿Me dejas un bonito review?_  
><strong>

**-Peque-**

_"_


	9. Rompiendo la replica

**Los personajes que reconozcas no son mios, se los robe un ratito a J.K Rowling, para que puedan jugar con mis los míos propios. Prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos a su lugar.**

**Todo lo aquí escrito es producto de nuestra inestable mente, y no consentimos que plagien nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p>- Dominique, Tu es une fille précieuse - Fleur tenía los ojos lagrimosos, mientras le colocaba una orquídea blanca en el inmaculado cabello a su hija.<p>

- Gracias mamá - respondió la joven, mirando al suelo y sintiéndose en extremo nerviosa.

- Nique, cielo, no te preocupes por nada, la tía Luna arregló todo para que no te sintieses incómoda. Es mas, gracias a ella, podemos presentarte adecuadamente a la sociedad. Aparte, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti - su tía Gabrielle le guiñó un ojo, y desapareció de la habitación por unos segundos. Cuando volvió tenía un gran paquete cuadrado en las manos.

- Mira, todos tus primos, saben lo importante que es esto para ti y te han enviado unas cuantas cartas. Si te sientes demasiado nerviosa, puedes leerlas y así te sentirás más tranquila - Dominique asintió, encantada. No era que fuera muy tímida, pero sin duda no le gustaba la idea de pararse sola frente a cientos de personas y presumir de su sangre Veela.

- Fleur, dejémosla sola por unos momentos - su madre asintió y ambas francesas salieron.

La joven suspiro y se sentó en la butaca rosada y blanca de la esquina. Se dejo caer, y admiro el paquete antes de abrirlo. Era lila con un gran moño blanco. Era hermoso. Retiro la cinta rápidamente y abrió la caja. Dentro había varios papeles, tomo uno de color rosa y lo leyó.

_Querida Dominique,_

_Lamento mucho no estar contigo para tu presentación, pero te deseo lo mejor y se que serás capaz de afrontar a la multitud, porque nosotros estamos apoyándote desde Hogwarts._

_Te adora, Lucy._

Tomó otro, que parecía un poco descuidado y lo abrió lentamente.

**Nique: ¡Ve por ellos! Demuéstrales que eres más Weasley que otra cosa, te queremos mucho, Roxi y Fred.**

**PD: Te mandamos un surtido de bombas de humo negro por si cambias de idea y quieres escapar, pero no te preocupes, son un regalo así que no tienes que preocuparte por pagarlas. Úsalas a tu antojo.**

**Besos y mocos.**

**No pudo evitar reír frente a la carta d**e sus primos, futuros herederos de Sortilegios Weasley. Con la carta venia una bolsita que rezaba, "En caso de emergencia" Rió con más fuerzas.

La siguiente decía:

_Nicky, te apoyamos desde aquí, así que ni se te ocurra retractarte y volverte una cobarde, porque no querré ver tu cara nunca más. Tienes lo Weasley de tío Bill, así que nada de cobardía. Albus también quiere decirte algo._

_Éxitos, todo saldrá bien_

_PD: Albus Es un poco aburrido para las cartas, ¿no crees?_

_James manda saludos y te envía "fuerza" Pero no es como si fueras a parir o algo, así que ignóralo._

_Tu trío favorito, Lily, Albus y James Potter._

Las palabras de su primo Albus siempre lograban consolarla, parecía el más centrado de todos.

Une soeur aimée moindre,

A regretté de ne pas pouvoir être là, je veux que tu sais que je t'aime et que tout sortira comme tu le désires. Tu es une Delacour, et rien ne nous intimide, donc il respire, calme-toi, souris avec ce beau ton sourire, et tout passera plus rapide que tu crois.

Un baiser, ton frère Louis.

(Querida hermana menor, lamento no poder estar allí, quiero que sepas que te quiero y que se que todo saldrá como lo deseas. Eres una Delacour, y nada nos intimida, así que respira, cálmate, sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, y todo pasara mas rápido de lo que crees.

Un beso, tu hermano Louis.)

Suspiro y abrazo la carta. Su hermano siempre le daba ánimos.

La siguiente carta era la mas corta de todas, y se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Rose. Después de todo, no era la prima con la que mejor se llevaba. Es más, Rose solo interactuaba con Albus y Lily. De todos sus primos, parecían ser los que mejor le caían. No era muy abierta con su familia, a decir verdad. Recordaba como a las reuniones familiares siempre llevaba a Circe, como si no se sintiera cómoda con su familia. Solo hablaba con su madre lo estrictamente necesario y ni siquiera miraba a su padre. A decir verdad no era muy social o carismática, por eso le sorprendió su carta.

_Como eres mi pariente, doy por sentado que superaras cualquier cosa; porque después de todo, por algo yo soy tu prima- Eres Dominique, no Victorie, y así me gustas._

_Rose_

Palabras fáciles y cortas. Sintió como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. Rose la reconocía, le decía que era fuerte, "Por algo yo soy tu prima", no escribió, "Por algo tu eres mi prima", era como decirle que Rose era decidida solo por el hecho de estar emparentada con ella. Ese sentimiento de reconocimiento la conmovió. Después de todo, recordaba que Rose solía tratarla como una inútil y le decía que era una niña mimada y tonta que se quebraría con facilidad. "Eres Dominique". ¿Acaso sabía de su complejo de hermana menor? Eso le dio fuerzas renovadas. Era verdad, ella era Dominique, no Victorie.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y beso la carta. Las tomo a todas, y las guardo en el paquete donde venían. Se miro en el espejo y arqueo las cejas. Una muñeca de porcelana perfectamente vestida y maquillada le devolvía una atónita mirada.

¿Por qué la trataban como si fuera una muñeca? "Dominique, ponte esto y aquello" "Hija, las niñas no vuelan en las escobas, pueden caerse" "Merlín Nique, no piensas ponerte pantalones para ir al cumpleaños de esa chica ¿Verdad?"

Algo en su interior se movió. "Nique, Victorie nunca lloraría por algo tan banal, como tener ballerinas rosas y no azules" "Victorie nunca se hubiera puesto esa horrible remera negra" "Tu hermana nunca en su vida, quemo las galletas que preparaba"

Victorie, Victorie, Victorie. Ella era Dominique, no Victorie con su perfecto cabello rubio como el sol, y lacio, con sus increíbles ojos zafiro, con su femineidad y encanto.

A ella no le gustaba el rosa, ni la música clásica. "Victorie consiguió de un solo intento, tocar el piano" ¿Pero y a quien mierda le importaba? Ella era Dominique, no su hermana.

Era ella, que le gustaba el azul eléctrico, que le gustaba mascar chicle con la boca abierta, que prefería pantalones a polleras.

En un ataque de furia, tomo su varita e hizo trizas el espejo. Odió su imagen, no era ella, era una copia exacta de su perfecta hermana. Se tomo los cabellos y grito de frustración. La habían educado para ser como Victorie, no para ser como ella quisiera ser. Y ese sentimiento de impotencia se transformo en rencor. No le habían dejado crecer como quería.

No quería llorar, ahora que se daba cuenta que solo era la sombra de su hermana, ni siquiera tenia una personalidad propia. Era una personalidad copiada. A Victorie.

Hizo aparecer unas tijeras, y sin pensarlo, se corto su largo cabello. Victorie lo llevaba largo como ella. O al revés. Pero ahora, Dominique lo llevaría corto. Porque ella era diferente y no una simple replica de su hermana mayor. La mano le temblaba, y de un suspiro empezó a cortar.

Zas, mechón de cabello, zas, zas, zas. Se lo cortó a la altura del mentón. No tenía idea si le quedaría bien, después de todo había roto el espejo, pero ya no lo llevaba largo, como _ella._

Se arrancó la flor del cabello y la pisoteo. Su vestido celeste le llegaba a las rodillas, y era de mangas cortas. Lo odió, porque ese había sido el vestido que Victorie había llevado en su presentación a la sociedad. Sonrió torcidamente, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo nuevo. Soltó la tijera, y con sus propias manos rasgó el vestido, por delante y por detrás. Se arranco las mangas y destruyo el estupido moño que llevaba delante, en la cintura.

Con los retazos de tela en sus manos, se dejo caer mientras lloraba. Ella era Dominique, y tenía una personalidad propia. Propia, suya y de nadie más. El llanto dio paso a la risa, una risa demente. Se enjugó las lágrimas una vez más y se puso de pie. Alborotó su cabello y se saco las medias blancas. Sonrió de costado, y salio por la puerta, dejando detrás de ella, a la antigua Dominique, a la tonta replica de su hermana.

"_Rose, mírame. Ya no soy una niña mimada y frágil. Ahora soy Dominique Jeoline Weasley Delacour, a quien le gusta mascar chicle con la boca abierta"_

_***/*/***  
><em>

Cabeza de puerco era una taberna polvorienta, con una capa de mugre impresionante y digna de admirar. "_¿Por qué Weasley entraría en un lugar como este?"_

La pelirroja se perdió tras una puerta, a la izquierda de la barra. Antes de seguirla, contemplo mejor el lugar. Había una bruja de piel amarillenta sentada en una mesa, junto a lo que parecía ser… ¿Un ogro, un troll? No lo sabia, solo que era bastante deforme y de un asqueroso color verde. También había varios magos con aspecto demacrado a lo largo de la barra. Todos se giraron a verlo, cuando hizo un paso hacia adelante y la madera crujió. Dejo de respirar por un momento, tomo aire y se dirigió hacia la puerta que antes Weasley había atravesado, sintiendo como varios pares de ojos se clavaban en él. Se notaba a leguas que no encajaba para nada en aquel lugar. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, esta se abrió bruscamente y una mano lo tomó por la corbata y lo jaló hacia adentro.

- ¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta que me seguías? Tu cabello es de un rubio nuclear, y parece fosforescente bajo el sol. No eres muy discreto, ¿sabes? - Rose lo tenia amarrado de la corbata y estaba demasiado cerca de el. Tanto que ella percibía el olor a madera que desprendía el. Madera y avellanas. Madera, avellanas y tierra mojada. "_Exquisito"._

Movió la cabeza y lo empujo lejos de ella. Se miro las manos, como buscando una respuesta a la palabra que su cerebro acababa de procesar con respecto a Scorpius. Las cerró en un puño y lo miro iracunda.

- ¿Qué tienes Weasley? ¿Por qué me empujas? - pregunto, bastante molesto.

- ¿Por qué me seguías Malfoy?

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

- Maldita sea, deja de responder con preguntas.

- Weasley, no creo que McGonagall se ponga muy contenta contigo - aseveró, cruzándose de brazos.

Rose bufó. ¿Es que Malfoy tenía que enterarse de todas sus actividades, extracurriculares?

El chico se puso a recorrer con la vista la habitación donde estaban. No era muy diferente de la taberna, solo que había una mesa oscura, y varios sillones polvorientos en el centro. Estaba iluminada tenuemente por algunas velas, y las únicas dos ventanas que había, estaban tapadas por algún tipo de plástico negro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

- Nada que te incumba, créeme. Ahora hazme el favor de irte, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

- ¿Con B.B? - dijo él, suspicazmente. La chica entreabrió la boca por un segundo y luego la cerró. Arqueó ambas cejas y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Fuiste tú, el que abrió la nota de la lechuza de Albus… Si serás jodidamente entrometido Malfoy.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a pasear por la estancia.

- No toques nada - le advirtió. Un golpe los sobresaltó a ambos. La puerta se había abierto, y una serie de hombres con aspecto grotesco entraron a la habitación. A la cabeza iba un hombre enorme, con cara de cerdo y dedos regordetes. Como si ignoraran a los jóvenes, el grupo fue sentándose en los sillones. El cara de cerdo que parecía ser el jefe se sentó en un sillón gris más grande que los demás.

Malfoy busco con la mirada a Rose, exigiendo una explicación, pero se sorprendió al encontrarla sonriendo.

- Big Boss - susurro, mientras tomaba asiento en una diminuta silla, delante de el.

- Rose, no te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana - dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, parecía molesto.

- Lo sé, pero hoy tenía tiempo libre, y me apeteció liquidar el asunto hoy mismo - Rose hablaba lenta y minuciosamente.

El cerdo se giro hacia Scorpius, quien lo miró aburrido. Eso pareció enfurecer más al hombre.

- ¿Y ese? - pregunto, señalando con la cabeza a Scorpius

- Solo ignóralo - respondió ella. Big Boss bufó.

- Como quieras, ¿Tienes el dinero?

- Por supuesto - Rose sacó una bolsita marrón de su bolso negro. Lo agito y las monedas dentro tintinearon. Los hombres que estaban sentados en los sillones se irguieron y observaron atentamente.

La cara de Big Boss se contrajo en una deforme sonrisa. Rose le aventó la bolsita, que el tomo en el aire. La rasgo y dejo caer las monedas en la bolsa. Las contó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y el resto? Faltan 10 Galleons

- Bueno, como verás, el trabajo no fue completamente realizado, por lo tanto me pareció justo solo pagarte por la parte del trato que cumpliste. Después de todo, mi amigo Lorcan fue interrumpido por un tal Dan, que rápidamente se deshizo de ustedes. Así que no cuenta – explico tranquilamente.

Los hombres crujieron sus nudillos y Scorpius se preocupó, parecían bastante enfadados.

- No fue nuestra culpa que tuviéramos un desliz - gruñó el jefe.

- Yo no dije eso, solo digo que nunca terminaron el trabajo.

- Nosotros acordamos 40 Galleons por el trabajo en cuestión, y lo hicimos. Nunca garantizamos resultados - sonrió abiertamente.

Rose crispó el rostro y se levanto. Se dirigió hacia el hombre con cara de cerdo, quien seguía sonriendo y lo tomo del cuello de la remera con ambas manos, levantándolo levemente de la butaca. Scorpius se sorprendió porque podía jurar que esa cosa pesaba al menos 140 kilos.

- Escúchame bien asqueroso cerdo. Nuestro trato fue claro, cumplan el trabajo y recibirán la paga. No lo terminaron, por lo tanto ni siquiera tendría que pagarles, así que deberías estar contento con estas mugrosas monedas, y no molestar - lo dejo caer en la butaca y lo fulmino con la mirada. Los hombres en los sillones hicieron crujir sus cuellos y se levantaron. Rose se dirigió a la salida, tomando a Scorpius del brazo, cuando unas manos la tomaron por la espalda y la halaron hacia atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y diera de bruces contra el piso.

- Weasley - se alarmó Scorpius.

- Oh, niñita tonta. Realmente, ¿Crees que puedes hablarme de esa manera e irte sin más? Nadie bromea con Big Boss, te lo demostraré - y el cerdo se abalanzo sobre ella, pero un haz de luz lo golpeo y fue repelido hacia atrás.

- Corre - le gritó Scorpius a Rose, quien intentaba levantarse del suelo. La chica no se hizo esperar, y una vez erguida disparo hacia la puerta.

- Tras ellos - gritó el jefe, y los demás salieron detrás de los magos.

- Joder Weasley, sí que te gusta meterte en problemas - Rose se volvió para sonreírle, mientras sacaba su varita. Observo la puerta y tras cerrar los ojos y abrirlos, esta se abrió.

Corrieron fuera de la habitación, y cruzaron la taberna lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Se volvieron hacia atrás, y comprobaron como los hombres grotescos y colosales se trababan en la puerta, por intentar salir todos a la vez.

Rose observaba como Scorpius, lentamente iba dejándola atrás. Le exigió a sus piernas ir mas rápido, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, el rubio se perdía ante sus ojos.

El chico, se paro en seco al no ver la cabellera roja correr con él, se dio vuelta y el cuerpo de la chica choco contra el, derribándolo, y cayendo ambos al suelo.

Rose tenia la respiración acelerada, igual que Scorpius. Ambos se miraron intensamente, hasta que el carraspeo ligeramente.

- Si querías revolcarte conmigo, solo tenias que pedirlo Weasley, no hacía falta que te tiraras sobre mi - la chica sonrió, y se levanto. Scorpius hizo lo mismo, y miro alrededor. Estaban en el jardín delantero de la Casa de los Gritos.

- Por favor, concédeme la delicadeza de explicarme que paso allí dentro – le exigió el rubio.

- ¿Tu le tiraste el hechizo a Big Boss? - pregunto ella a su vez.

- Tu primo me mataría, si un cerdo gigante te aplasta delante de mis ojos - contestó. Rose alzo una ceja y le sonrió burlonamente.

-Lorcan me pidió un favor, y yo acepté. Contrate a esos matones, para que pareciera que lo estaban atacando junto a su cita, y el la salvaba. No es muy inteligente, pero era la única persona que el conocía, que tenia contactos con pandilleros de Hogsmeade – explicó, mientras emprendía la marcha hacia la vieja casa.

- ¿Por qué tienes contactos con pandilleros?

- Ah, Malfoy, hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mi - fue lo único que se limito a contestar.

Scorpius sonrió mirando al suelo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Entraron a la casa en silencio, subieron la escalera y se pararon frente a la puerta del pasadizo.

- ¿Cómo conoces este pasadizo? - pregunto Scorpius.

- En tercer año, estaba muy enfadada porque a Circe y a mi nos habían castigado, por llenar la cara de Marlene de granos, y la profesora nos removió nuestro permiso para ir a Hogsmade. Así que decidimos rondar por todo el castillo, buscando un pasadizo, ya que mi tío me dijo que existían algunos - explico, mientras silenciosamente su varita se encendía, y se adentraba en el túnel. El rubio la siguió, mientras conjuraba el _Lumos_, también en silencio.

- ¿Y cómo hiciste para descubrir el del Sauce Boxeador?

- ¿Sabes? Soy una bruja, y hago magia - contesto, mientras se daba vuelta y le sonreía altivamente.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca en sus seis años de relación, habían estado tanto tiempo sin intentar matarse, y tenía que admitir que se sentía bien.

- Weasley, mientras no hagas ningún cometario mordaz, eres bastante civilizada

- Malfoy, mientras no actúes como un descerebrado controlado por sus hormonas, me caes neutral - admito ella a su vez.

- Touché - respondió, sonsacándole una sonrisa a Rose, que no alcanzo a ver.

Siguieron así, en un silencio, que no era incomodo, pero tampoco amistoso, hasta llegar a la sala polvorienta, que se encontraba debajo del Sauce.

- ¿Cómo haces para que no te golpee?

- Hay un nudo, en el árbol, que si lo tocas, es como que calma las ramas, y así sales sin ser asesinado en el intento - la varita de ella se apagó.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Hacer qué? - Rose alzo una ceja interrogativamente

- Te veo hacer magia, sin necesidad de conjurar verbalmente, o sin varita. Es…impresionante. Ni siquiera Johnston, el nerd de séptimo, tiene tanta facilidad para los conjuros no verbales.

Rose se quedo estática. ¿Tanta atención le había prestado que se daba cuenta? Se obligo a serenarse, y se decidió por una actitud eludida.

- No es algo que quieras saber - contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius se dio por vencido, no importa qué le preguntara, nunca le respondería directamente.

Salieron por la puerta, y cuando Rose toco el nudo, las ramas parecieron perder fuerza, y quedaron colgadas del árbol como si fueran de goma.

Antes de que Scorpius se largara, Rose lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a ella. Sintió como era cubierto con una manta.

- No queremos problemas, ya que somos unos súper responsables premios anuales - dijo ella divertida. Scorpius sonrió, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a el. Rose abrió los ojos por sorpresa.

- Soy muy alto, seguro que se nos verán los pies, lo mejor será estar lo mas cerca posible, y habrá que encorvarse un poco - dijo él, totalmente indiferente a la revolución que producía en la mente de Rose.

La pelirroja sentía que la mano de él ardía sobre su piel. Sentía el deseo de apártala, pero empezarían a pelear, y los descubrirían. Su aroma la invadía, y de repente se sentía mareada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- Malfoy, me siento extraña - le susurró. Scorpius la sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura, obligándola a parar. Por poco, y una chica los descubría. Se volvió hacia ella. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y respiraba aceleradamente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo que te sientes extraña?

Rose se sentía incapaz de modular, le costaba respirar, y la maldita fragancia de Malfoy le inundaba las fosas nasales sin su consentimiento.

- Me siento algo mareada - se llevo las manos al pecho, y se asusto al descubrir que tan rápido latía - Mi corazón late muy rápido, y… me cuesta respirar, como si el oxígeno se escapara tan rápido de mi, que no me da tiempo a recuperarlo - Rose cerró los ojos. Seguro que era una sensación nueva, una que no reconocía. Eso estaba mal, si seguía así tendría un ataque.

- Malfoy, ¿Cómo se le llama a esta sensación?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Esta sensación, que se te acelere el corazón, te marees y te falte el oxígeno…

Scorpius parpadeó varias veces.

- Ni idea Weasley, ven, mejor vamos con Pomfrey - la condujo dentro del castillo, y una vez que se aseguro que nadie rondaba por ahí, se saco la capa, y la guardo en el bolso de la chica. Ella retrocedió hasta una pared, y se dejo deslizar al suelo.

Ahora todo era mejor, oxígeno puro y libre del aroma Malfoy, ninguna mano de el sobre ella. Su respiración se acompasó, igual que su corazón.

- No… no, ahora todo está bien - se paró, y le arrebato el bolso negro de las manos a Scorpius. Le sonrió burlonamente, y se alejo por el pasillo.

El chico se desconcertó un poco por su reacción, pero Weasley era Weasley.

*/*/*

- Eh, Lyss, es un asco que tengamos que vestirnos con traje.

- No se Lorcan, pero se que me veo mejor en ellos que tu - respondió su gemelo, mientras se desarreglaba un poco la corbata, y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

- Eso quisieras, sabes que soy el más guapo - respondió Lorcan, subiéndose las mangas de su camisa granate.

- Son ambos muy guapos, más guapos que cualquier otro chico - contestó una voz risueña.

- Gracias mamá, tú si sabes - contestaron los gemelos, mientras se giraban hacia Luna Scamander Lovegood, quien les sonreía desde la puerta.

- Te ves hermosa - dijo Lyssander. Lorcan lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- Que dices, mamá siempre esta hermosa - lo corrigió.

Luna rió, resplandeciente como siempre, y les hizo una seña con la mano. Estaba ataviada con un vestido blanco, hasta el piso, que se ataba en la nuca, y llevaba su largo cabello rubio suelto, lo que le daba un aspecto celestial.

- Vámonos, antes de presentar al _"Colornus Petri", _Dominique hará su presentación. Qué suerte que pudimos coordinar las dos cosas, así estarán con ella - y le guiñó un ojo a Lyssander, que se sorprendió, y desvió la mirada. Su madre rió por lo bajo.

Los gemelos salieron de la habitación. Ambas presentaciones se organizaron en el Hotel Centinela, un hotel mágico de alta categoría, que se encontraba en Londres muggle, pero que solo se podía ir a través de un callejón, en una de las calles apartadas del centro.

- Yo iré a ver a Dominique, ustedes ubíquense en el vestíbulo, ¿Cada uno tiene su ramo? - pregunto la rubia.

Ambos asintieron.

- Papá los tiene

- ¿Sabían que las orquídeas blancas están habitadas por Shuffles, que a la luz de la luna, las hacen cambiar de color? Pero los muggles tienen tan poca fe, que solo nosotros podemos percibir ese maravilloso cambio.

Los gemelos sonrieron, su madre nunca cambiaria. Los despidió con la mano, y tomó el pasillo de la derecha, mientras ellos tomaron el pasillo de la izquierda.

El vestíbulo estaba decorado con largas telas celestes y plateadas, y estaba lleno de burbujas mágicas, que no explotaban si las pinchabas. Había estrellas que chispeaban en lo alto del techo, y una agradable música se escuchaba a lo largo de la habitación. En el centro, había una escalera de mármol, que se abría en dos. Estaba decorada con un tapete azul, y detalles en marfil en las barandas.

Había mucha gente, todos vestidos de forma elegante, y con vaporosos trajes. Un hombre, que vestía un traje blanco, con camisa negra, se acerco a los gemelos y les depositó un ramo de orquídeas a cada uno en la mano.

- Muy bien, hagamos que Dominique no se sienta tan incómoda - dijo el hombre, de cabello castaño y alucinantes ojos celestes. Era bastante alto, y bien fornido. Tenía un leve rastro de barba, y le sentaba de maravilla. A pesar de sus 43, aparentaba 35.

- Entendido - dijeron ambos, mientras aceptaban el ramo.

Las luces se atenuaron, y Luna ocupo el centro del vestíbulo. Todos callaron, y con la varita se apunto a la garganta.

- Bienvenidos a la presentación a la sociedad Veela, de la señorita Dominique Jeoline Weasley Delacour. Agradecemos a todos por venir, y luego de esta importante ceremonia, pasaremos a exhibir a nuestra nueva adquisición, del viaje al Congo. Por favor, todos reciban con un caluroso aplauso a nuestra linda Nique - la multitud estalló en aplausos, mientras Dominique bajaba por la escalera, no se la veía muy bien, hasta que alcanzó los escalones principales. Uno a uno, dejaron de aplaudir, y la música se apagó. Un silencio sepulcral se levanto en el vestíbulo.

Dominique sonreía, contenta con la reacción de la gente.

- ¡_Mon diu_! Dominique, ¿Qué significa esto? - Fleur estaba a un paso de tener un infarto.

***/*/***

Albus caminaba hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar a Scorpius. Tampoco es que creyera encontrarlo precisamente ahí, tal vez en el trayecto podía toparse con el y de paso iría a la biblioteca a devolver un libro. Si se retrasaba un día mas, Madame Pince, le echaría un maleficio.

Acabó su recorrido sin tener éxito en su búsqueda, suspiró y empujo levemente la puerta de caoba. Como siempre, reinaba un silencio espeluznante, un silencio que daba miedo romper. Se dirigió al escritorio de la señora Pince III, y le entregó el libro en cuestión.

Ella pareció molesta, pero tras subir su mirada y encontrarse con Albus, cambio su mueca de fastidio por una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Lo siento señora Pince, no quería demorarme en regresar el libro, pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes. Espero que no le moleste - dijo un poco avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

La "señora" Pince, no era más que una chica de unos veintitantos años, y no se parecía en nada a su abuela. Era todo una modelito con 90-60-90. No encajaba para nada, en aquella aburrida y monótona biblioteca.

- Querido, no me llames señora, que me haces sentir vieja. ¿Parezco vieja? – preguntó con fingida preocupación.

Albus se sonrojó negando con la cabeza.

- No, no, para nada, disculpe, lo dije como forma de mostrar respeto… no quise ofenderla- se apresuró a aclarar con preocupación.

La joven rió levemente y le lanzo una mirada lasciva.

- Creo que tendré que castigarte por devolver tarde el libro Albus. ¿Sabes? Eres un chico delicioso… - le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Albus sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos. Repentinamente, puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio, y se acerco a la joven bibliotecaria. Le sonrió de costado, y se acerco a su oreja susurrándole:

- Que suerte que pienses eso. El libro no será un problema, ¿verdad? - su voz sonaba ronca y profunda.

La chica, sorprendida, solo pudo a negar con la cabeza, mientras Albus se retiraba del escritorio.

- Entonces, nos vemos SEÑORITA Pince - dejo el libro sobre la mesa y salio de la biblioteca.

Albus podía ser el chico más tímido del mundo, pero sabia usar su _adorabilidad_ para conseguir lo que quería. Y la verdad, nunca le fallaba. Scorpius solía llamarlo "Su lado slytherin" porque siempre los sacaba de los peores apuros.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una chica lo interceptó.

- Hola – lo saludó con una sonrisa. Albus abrió los ojos, y la miro un poco extrañado.

- Este… emm... hola- respondió, llevándose una mano a su cabello, despeinándolo. Los ojos de la chica centellearon, y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas. Albus la observó mejor. No parecía muy grande, pero era bonita. Tenía ojos pardos, y la piel aceitunada. Tenía el cabello corto, de un color cenizo. Podían vérsele unas cuantas pecas, y no era muy alta. Por su corbata, pudo deducir que era de Ravenclaw.

- Mi nombre es Misara, y sé que tu eres Albus Potter - la chica le tendió la mano, la cual Albus tomó para no parecer grosero.

- Mira, se que debes estar acostumbrado a que las chicas vengan y se presenten ante ti, pero antes de todo quiero aclarar que no soy una de esas entregadas que van por ahí acosando chicos - Albus se sorprendió. "_¿Acostumbrado a qué?"_ – Yo solo escuche que defensa contra las artes oscuras se te da genial, y necesito algo de ayuda.

- ¿Acostumbrado a qué? - preguntó.

- Acostumbrado a que las chicas se te tiren…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – volvió a preguntarle sin dejarla acabar la frase.

La chica se sonrojó, y visiblemente nerviosa respondió:

- Bueno, es que eres… atractivo… - _"muy atractivo" _añadió para sí misma. Albus se apiadó de la pobre chica y rió para aliviar la "tensión".

- Muchas gracias por pensar eso, pero realmente no es así. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a alguno de tu casa?

- Es que… es que ellos están muy ocupados en sus propias materias, y nadie parece tener tiempo para ayudarme - la chica estaba roja, y Albus pensó que se veía adorable.

- ¿A qué año vas?

- A cuarto - respondió rápidamente.

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras en cuarto, me resulto una de las más difíciles. Entiendo que busques ayuda - Albus se rascó la nuca y la miro fijamente. La joven bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento, fue tonto de mi parte pensar que tenías tiempo para ayudarme, yo… adiós - la chica se dio media vuelta, pero la mano de Albus la retuvo por la muñeca.

- No creo que haya sido tonto. Me parece excelente que te preocupes por tus materias. Déjame ayudarte, claro si todavía estas interesada, Misara - dijo él, sonriéndole. La chica abrió la boca, y se sonrojó violentamente. Parecía haberse quedado estupefacta.

- SI – respondió, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo. Albus arqueó las cejas y rió.

- Perfecto

- Muchas gracias - dijo Misara, regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? - pregunto Albus, tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

- ¿Eh? No, nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ven conmigo a dar un paseo. Así arreglamos los horarios de tus clases de apoyo. ¿Quieres? - el chico la miró, mientras la joven Ravenclaw sentía que iba explotar allí mismo, de tanta sangre que se acumulaba en su cara.

- Si, me encantaría - contestó finalmente, mirando al suelo, mientras se agarraba las manos nerviosamente.

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa aún más amplia y la tomo de la mano, para que caminara junto a el. Luego la soltó, y se dirigieron al Lago Negro en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, se tumbaron en el césped, y hablaron del colegio, de las materias, y de Binns.

Esa chica le gustaba, era simpática, y muy inteligente. Una vez que Albus logró romper la tensión y la chica se relajó, se sorprendió al descubrir que era muy graciosa. Era hija única de una familia de magos, y le gustaba cantar.

- Vamos, cántame algo - pidió Albus. La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Es que… no canto realmente bien. Mis amigas siempre se quejan, porque lo hago todo el día, y les resulta molesto.

- No lo creo, vamos, por favor - dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, lo que provoco que el cuerpo de Misara se estremeciera. Suspiro y empezó a entonar una melodía, suavemente. Tenía una voz aguda, pero sabía manejarla, y daba las notas justas. Escucharla cantar, era como escuchar a un pajarito. Tenía un canto dulce y relajante.

Albus la aplaudió, mientras la chica se sonrojaba, por enésima vez esa tarde.

- Cantas hermoso. No veo porque tus amigas se quejan.

Pasaron toda la tarde, así, hablando como viejos amigos. El sol iba cayendo lentamente, y el cielo se teñía de colores anaranjados y dorados. Las nubes se iban desvaneciendo, y empezaba a hacer algo de frío.

***/*/***

Circe se secaba el sudor de la frente. El entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo, pero estaba segura que Rose quedaría contenta con el desempeño del muchacho, y si no, pobre de Summer.

- Adiós Circe, gracias por ayudarme. Te debo una - el joven castaño le guiño un ojo, desde lo alto de su escoba.

- Solamente no falles un solo tiro y estaremos a mano - y luego de despedirse con la mano, se giró para dirigirse a las mazmorras, pero en el trayecto al castillo, algo llamó su atención.

Había dos personas sentadas frente al Lago Negro, y estaba segura que aquella cabeza con cabello azabache e indomable, era Albus. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño.

¿Quién era la chica? No era que le importase, solo que se extrañaba de que Albus estuviera con alguna chica. No es que pensara que fuera homosexual, pero lo conocía bastante para saber que era totalmente diferente a su amigo Malfoy.

Se acercó un poco hacia ellos. No los espiaría, solo tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la chica.

Observó como de pronto unas ondas empezaron a formarse en el medio del Lago, y se expandían hasta la orilla. Las ondas iban aumentando, y empezaban a formarse pequeñas olas. Un brazo enorme ascendió de las profundidades, y empapó todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Albus y a la chica.

Ellos se levantaron, riéndose, mientras chorreaban un millar de gotas de agua.

Misara dejo de reír y poso su mirada en Circe. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa, y a ella le hirvió la sangre. ¿Por qué le sonreía?

Albus miro a la chica extrañada de que no riera, y siguió la dirección de sus ojos con su mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Circe solo sonrió de costado. Rose odiaría que una chica estuviera con su primo.

- Albus, que sorpresa – comentó, levantando una ceja.

El chico se sentía molesto. Estaba completamente resignado sabiendo que Circe nunca se fijaría en él, y cuando lograba divertirse con otra chica, ahí estaba ella. Parecía que lo hiciese a propósito.

Albus tomo la mano de Misara, y la jalo hacia el.

- No veo porque te sorprendes Circe. Si no te importa, nos vamos. Adiós - y ante la atónita mirada de la chica, Albus se alejo de allí, con la mano de Misara todavía entrelazada con la suya.

Circe se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

***/*/***

Dominique, le guiñó un ojo a Luna, quien parecía ser la única que sonreía.

Todos los demás parecían haberse quedado mudos, inclusive la música había dejado de sonar.

- Dominique, ¿Qué crees que haces? - explotó su madre, hablando en inglés. Que Fleur Delacour no hablara en francés, profesaba una drástica y seria charla.

La joven Weasley sonrió de medio lado y hablo con altanería.

- Ser yo – respondió simplemente. Bill sonrió, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. "_Ya era hora"._

Fleur se acerco al pie de la escalera y tomo delicadamente a su hija de la muñeca

- Hija, me estas avergonzando, Victorie nunca me hubiera avergonzado… - susurró.

El efecto fue instantáneo, la sonrisa de Dominique se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una mueca de desprecio.

- No te atrevas a compararme, nunca más, con Victorie – la desafió, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su madre.

Fleur se escandalizo por la frialdad que destilaban las palabras de su hija, y por su actitud.

- Dominique, soy tu madre no te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo- dijo, mirando de soslayo a la multitud de gente que estaba en el vestíbulo, mirando atentamente el enfrentamiento madre-hija.

Nique soltó una carcajada escalofriante y la miro a los ojos. Sus mismos ojos.

- Madre, quiero que sepas, que no soy Victorie, que soy Dominique, y nunca podrás lograr hacer una perfecta copia de ella. Porque no soy ni de lejos perfecta, y no me gusta el rosa - declaró, mientras pasaba de ella, y caminaba al centro del vestíbulo.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ No tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar a continuación. Fleur parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, con los ojos llorosos. Se miraba las manos, mientras temblaba. Bill, apiadándose de su esposa, se acerco a ella y la tomo cariñosamente entre sus brazos, mientras tiernamente le susurraba:

- Esta bien cariño, Nique es diferente. No pasa nada… - decía para consolarla.

Los invitados seguían algo atónitos, por lo que Luna tomo las riendas del asunto y le acerco su varita a Dominique.

-Ten Nique, di algunas palabras. No creo que puedan enmudecer mucho más - bromeó Luna.

La rubia aceptó la varita mientras sonreia a su tía.

- Gracias tía - Los gemelos sonrieron ante el acto de su madre. Se llevo la varita a la garganta y después de suspirar hondo, habló:

- Yo... Este... - Dominique observó a la multitud, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco avergonzada, no importaba que cambios hubiese sufrido su actitud, siempre iba a ser tímida. Divisó a Lyssander, que le sonrió ampliamente y le guiño un ojo. Ella se relajo y volvió a intentarlo.

- Bueno, esto se suponía que iba a ser mi presentación a la sociedad Veela. Gracias tía Luna por concertar el encuentro. Parece que este año, rompí algunas reglas… - los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar. "¡Pobre Fleur, como es que su hija la avergüenza de esta manera! Victorie jamás lo hubiera permitido." Trago grueso. "Se nota que no salio al encanto de su hermana" – "_Suficiente"._

- ¡Basta! - chilló con todas sus fuerzas, el silencio se levantó inquebrantable esta vez –Que no soy Victorie, que soy Dominique. No se atrevan a compararme con ella, somos diferentes, ¡DIFERENTES! A ver si aprenden, no puedo ser como ella, porque no soy como ella. ¿Por qué pretenden que no tenga personalidad propia? ¿Por qué no me dejan ser? - las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas algo coloradas. Su voz apenas era un susurro – Yo solo quiero ser yo, por favor… no me señalen como el intento fallido de Victorie. Se los suplico - Dominique se quebró completamente. Miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose rechazada. La sociedad Veela no necesitaba a ninguna Dominique, necesitaban una perfecta Victorie. Una mano se poso en su hombro y ella giro su rostro colorado y lleno de lágrimas. Fleur, con lágrimas en los ojos también, le sonreía tiernamente.

- Hija, lo siento tanto. No sabia el dolor que te causaba… no tengo excusas. _¡Mon diu!,_ ¿Qué clase de madre soy? - la joven rubia se levanto y abrazó a su madre, mientras lloraba.

- La mejor mamá, solo quiero que me quieras por quien soy, se que no soy perfecta como Victorie, pero… - su madre le acaricio el cabello.

- Shhh, eres perfecta para mí, hija - murmuró contra su oído. Dominique sonrió, feliz.

Los aplausos provenientes de la multitud interrumpieron el momento hija-madre. Nique, desconcertada se separo de su madre, y observo como las damas tenían lagrimas en los ojos, mientras aplaudían fuertemente. Los caballeros también aplaudían, con una afable sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mira hija, todos te aceptan - declaró orgullosa su madre.

La joven bruja les dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante. Dos muchachos rubios se acercaron a ella, con dos enormes ramos de orquídeas.

- Nicky, eres la única, aparte de mamá, que nos diferencia. Siempre fuiste diferente, pero en el buen sentido - dijo Lorcan, entregándole su ramo.

- Dominique, eres perfecta como eres, y aquel que no logre verlo, es un ciego - Lyssander le entrego su ramo. Dominique miró los dos ramos en sus manos y los tiro al piso mientras se lanzaba a abrazar fuertemente a los gemelos Scamander.

- Gracias chicos - murmuró.

Luna sonrió y tomo la varita de la mano de Dominique.

- Bueno, ¡que empiece la fiesta! - dijo alegremente.

***/*/***

- Oye, Scorpius, ¿Dónde te habías metido? - pregunto con recelo su mejor amiga.

Estaban en el patio, con un frío horrible que les calaba los huesos, pero Hilary había dicho que debían aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol, antes de que octubre y noviembre se los llevaran.

- En ningún lado - respondió él, aburrido. Hilary arqueó las cejas. Leonard se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir una sonrisa que amagaba con dibujársele en el rostro. El había visto salir a Scorpius tras Weasley. Después le preguntaría bien de que iba todo aquello.

- ¿Es que no confías en mi? - pregunto, de repente dolida la castaña.

Scorpius le sonrió gentilmente.

- Hilary, eres mi mejor amiga, es más que obvio que confió en tí. Pero, hey, créeme cuando te digo que no estuve en ninguna parte - declaró. La Slytherin, volteo su cabeza, ofendida. Scorpius rió ante su infantilidad. Se paro y le beso la mejilla. Hilary sonrió, y dándose vuelta lo abrazo fuerte.

- Eres un idiota - le susurró entre risas.

- Ejem, ejem- carraspeó un chico rubio, ligeramente incómodo.

A Hilary le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡Louis! - dijo, olvidándose rápidamente de Scorpius. Él y Leonard bufaron por lo bajo.

- ¿Estabas ocupada? - preguntó, con gracioso acento francés. La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- En absoluto

- Oye, no era que querías hablar sobre la tarea de po… - Leonard aulló de dolor y se calló de improviso, cuando la joven le retorció un dedo.

- ¿Te importaría ayudarme con una traducción de un libro? Es que todavía me cuesta un poco… - dijo el francés, rascándose la cabeza.

- Sin problema - se levanto con la ayuda de la mano del rubio, y se despidió de sus amigos con apenas una inclinación de cabeza.

- Mujeres, nos abandonan cuando un apuesto y rubio Francés aparece - bufó molesto Leonard.

Scorpius siguió a la pareja con la vista. No dijo nada, pero mas le valía a "Louis" jugar muy bien sus cartas.

***/*/***

Theodore Nott, hablaba con uno de sus empleados, cuando un destello rubio captó su atención. Luna Lovegood.

Un sinfín de imágenes atravesaron por su memoria. Se disculpo y la siguió. Camino a lo largo de un corredor derecho del hotel, cuando la vio doblar en una esquina.

Dobló también, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su vestido había quedado enganchado en el picaporte de una puerta que rezaba "Limpieza".

- Malditos Bruskels, que me juegan bromas… - la escuchó murmurar. Se acercó por detrás de ella, y la ayudo a desengancharlo.

Luna sonrió satisfecha, y se disponía a dar las gracias cuando sus enormes ojos celestes se encontraron con los pardos de él.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Luna - exclamó

- Theo… - murmuró ella. Acto seguido, lo abrazó. Theo le correspondió.

- Te extrañe muchísimo - Theo la aparto suavemente.

- Lo siento - Fue su única respuesta. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, fijamente, recordando el ultimo año en Hogwarts de él, y el antepenúltimo de ella. Cuando se conocieron oficialmente, cuando salían, cuando se enamoraron.

- Yo… - empezó el castaño.

- Shush - lo silenció la rubia, tiernamente - Te comprendo, y no te juzgo.

- Luna, durante mucho tiempo quise hablar contigo, para aclarar las cosas. No te merecías que te dejara así. Lo siento tanto - murmuró, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Theo, comprendo tu posición, y de nuevo, no te juzgo, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, y lo apruebo. Me alegra que nos encontrásemos - lo volvió a abrazar.

- Te amé tanto - Theo le acarició tiernamente la cabeza.

- Yo también, te amé muchísimo - ambos permanecieron así, abrazados, por varios minutos, hasta que se separaron.

- Me alegra que me hayas comprendido, sin siquiera dejarme explicarte - rió él, aliviado.

- Me alegra que estes felizmente casado

- Lo mismo pienso

Se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que Luna suspiró, y lo besó en la boca. No fue un beso de infidelidad, ni de amor, ni de promesas. Fue un beso de despedida. Uno de paz, símbolo de que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Theo también la besó, solo un roce de labios.

- Hasta nunca - dijo la Ravenclaw, cuando se separaron.

- Hasta siempre - le respondió el Slytherin, cuando Luna se alejaba por el pasillo.

Los años que habían pasado juntos fueron sus mejores recuerdos, pero solo eso eran. Recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>156444848 MILLONES DE PERDONES POR LA HORRIBLE TARDANZA<strong>

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Me encanto escribirlo :) Lamento si a alguien aqui no le gusta el Theo/Luna, pero esta pareja me encanta, aunque si hubieran terminado juntos no tendria a mi linda Circe, ni a mis encantadores gemelos!  
><strong>

**Muchisimas gracias a todas mis lectoras! Las adoro chicas, son lo mas, gracias por comentar siempre (:  
><strong>

**Y muchas gracias a aquellos que agregan a Favoritos mi historia!  
><strong>

**Siento decirles, que tardare (que raro no? -.-) en subir el 10, porque mi imaginacion va mas adelante de los capitulos que estoy escribiendo, y no puedo concentrarme bien bien en lo actual. Mil disculpas!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para:**

**-Fatty L, gracias por betear linda :)  
><strong>

**-Mama Shmi  
><strong>

**-Diane Potter  
><strong>

**-MeganWeasleyGranger  
><strong>

**-And.Y-Xan  
><strong>

**-Kuchiki Yamiko  
><strong>

**-livinginfairytale (Muchas gracias por los reviews! Lamento no haberte respondido personalmente, tranquila que nuestra Rose se va a ir mostrando de a poco y muy lento; y en cuanto Scorpius..espero que luego llegues amarlo tanto como yo!)  
><strong>

**Colores y chocolates,  
><strong>

**-Peque-  
><strong>


End file.
